Complices
by Fblaz
Summary: Tres de los expilotos gundams se ponen a buscar a Heero para organizar la fiesta de cumpeaños numero 18 de Relena. Pero se dan cuenta que tras un gran desastre en una de las colonias, es probable que no vuelvan a ver al soldado perfecto. Deben ir a avisarle a Relena ¿como reaccionaran cuando se den cuenta que ese no es el principal problema?
1. Chapter 0

Año 198 después de las colonias, después de incontables batallas, la paz reina en la esfera terrestre y las colonias del espacio. Los soldados ya no son necesarios y los movil Suit han sido destruidos en su mayor parte. Relena ha vuelto al apellido Darlian dejando el mandato de la esfera terrestre en manos de otros gobernantes elegidos por democracia y ha tomado el puesto de su padre como Ministra de relaciones exteriores.

Para mantener la paz se ha creado el grupo de preventores a cargo de la comandante Lady One. Entre sus principales obligaciones se encontraba la de destruir las fábricas de Movil Suit que pudieran quedar después de la guerra. Relena como ministra de relaciones exteriores mantenía contacto con ellos, ya que ella era la responsable de la producción de movil Suit necesarios para reparaciones de las colonias y contrucción de las mismas.

Los pilotos gundams habían seguido con sus vidas después del incidente de Marimella y los gundams habían sido destruidos en diferentes puntos de la tierra. Aún así los pilotos se habían convertido en amigos y se seguían frecuentando normalmente.

\- ¿Cómo ese chico puede desaparecer así? - dijo enojado Duo que mientras buscaba en una base de datos de una computadora en una sala que sólo tenía ese propósito.

\- Lo último que pudimos encontrar es su ubicación hace dos meses y después se esfumo. - Dijo pensativo el rubio que se encontraba con él - Nunca me había dado cuenta que sin la comunicación entre los gundam es casi imposible encontrar a Heero.

\- No, él normalmente estaba en alguna colonia inscrito en algún instituto, no sé porque a ese chico le gusta parecer un estudiante normal - volvió de decir Duo con el mismo tono de cansancio y enojo.

\- Tenemos un problema - menciono Trowa que acaba de entrar a la habitación en la que los tres se encontraban - miren... - dijo introduciendo un CD en uno de los computadores, pronto se abrio una colección de fotos en las cuales aparecian muchas personas viviendo tranquilamente, Trowa empezo a avanzar por ellas mientras Quatre y Duo miran a su lado, hasta que se detuvo en una, apretando algunos comandos acerco la imagen y la aclaro dejando ver claramente a Heero.

\- Muy bien lo encontramos - dijo Duo feliz - ¿De cuándo y dónde son estas fotografías?

\- De hace una semana - respondió el circense cosa que hizo reaccionar con felicidad al trenzado - de la colonia X-89007 del sector L1. - Termino diciendo mientras se levantaba y miraba al trenzado serio.

\- Esa colonia no es.. - pregunto el rubio sorprendido y preocupado.

\- Exacto - respondio Trowa - La que explotó por una falla mecánica hace 6 días. Estas son las fotos recuperadas de antes de la tragedia, se pusieron a disposición de todos las personas que puedan identificar a las víctimas y personas que vivían en la colonia en ese momento. - Dijo finalmente el piloto más serio de lo que solía ser - Llame a Lady One para confirmarlo, dijo que no ha sabido nada de él desde ese día.

\- No puede ser que ese tipo... - balbuceo Duo ante la noticia, dentro de él algo decía que ese chico era indestructible, no podía estar muerto por algo así.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio asumiendo que ese había sido el final de su grandioso compañero al que los tres respetaban y admiraban. Algunos sentimientos de arrepentimiento se cruzaron por sus corazones, era ese sentimiento que siempre se experimenta cuando sabes que no volveras a ver a una persona nuevamente.

\- Hay que avisarle a la señorita Relena - menciono con tristeza el rubio que pensó en comunicar la mala noticia a las personas que lo querían y estimaban.

\- Sí... - respondió Duo - y quería celebrar su cumpleaños para verlo, tan feliz que estaba - dijo con la seriedad de un soldado perfecto.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribia nada de nada, así que un día se me ocurrió esta historia, ya que la última vez deje la otra inconclusa decidi volver. Espero terminar esta historia pronto, subir un capitulo al día o algo así. _

_Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste, cualquier comentario pueden escribirme :) _


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era primavera y la cantidad de trabajo que tenía Relena era suficiente para levantarla desde temprano hasta muy pasada la noche. Estaba aún presentando los procesos de producción para dos nuevas colonias que estarán más allá de lo que actualmente se ha llegado, pues el proyecto Terra que haría el planeta Marte habitable ya se estaba llevando acabo y se terminaría en un par de años, antes de que esto se realizara Relena estaba presentando el proyecto Estrellas que planteaba la producción de diferentes colonias en lo que sería el camino hacia Marte.

Esa mañana caminaba desde el auto hacia el edificio en el cual se llevaría a cabo su presentación, como ella era la encargada debía revisar que hasta el último detalle estuviera listo.

\- ¡Relena! - se escucho detrás de ella, lo que hizo que el preventor que la acompañaba se diera vuelta tan rápido como ella para ver quien la llamaba.

\- Señorita Darlian... - pregunto el preventor al ver a tres chicos que la saludaban desde lejos.

\- Esta bien, los conozco y no son peligrosos - dijo Relena con una sencilla sonrisa para acercarse a los tres chicos. - Duo, Quatre y ... - menciono en forma de saludo, pero se había olvidado del nombre del tercer chico, no había tenído nunca contacto largo con él, sólo sabía que era otro piloto como los dos anteriores.

\- Trowa - respondio el rubio que estaba vistiendo una ropa semiformal que se parecia a la que siempre usaba, pero algo más oscura - Es un placer verla, señorita Relena.

\- Siento mucho haberlo olvidado - se disculpo la rubia con el chico del circo quien solamente le sonrio ligeramente, no era como que realmente le importara que recordarán su nombre. - Igualmente Quatre, me encanta verlos - dijo con una sincera sonrisa - ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?

\- Quatre tiene que ir a la misma conferencia que usted. Trowa está con el circo en este lugar por una temporada y yo - dijo feliz Duo explicando - decidi tomar mis vacaciones en este lugar - dijo el chico sabiendo que era el mismo caso del año anterior.

\- Se me hace conocida esta situación - dijo la ministra con una mano tapando su pequeña risa. Era exactamente la misma que el año anterior un poco antes de que ocurriera el incidente de Marimella, esa vez Duo salio corriendo porque recordó que había dejado el encargo de Heero en el auto. - Por cierto la vez pasada... - mencionó al recordarlo.

\- Se lo devolví a Heero al no poder verla después - respondio Duo al entender la curiosidad de la chica - creo que se lo entrego para su cumpleaños pasado - siguio diciendo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco al pensar que los tres sabían que el piloto perfecto le había regalado un osito de peluche - el próximo mes es su cumpleaños, no señorita Relena?

\- Sí - respondio la chica.

\- Entonces deberíamos organizar algo para celebrarlo, le parece? - pregunto Quatre - Sería una buena oportunidad para reencontrarnos con los demás - dijo el rubio tranquilo a lo que los demás sonrieron.

\- Suena divertido - Dijo Trowa que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

\- Entonces queda hecho, ¡el próximo mes celebraremos su cumpleaños con usted señorita Relena! - terminó el acuerdo Duo feliz.

\- Esta bien - respondió contenta la Ministra - organizaré y los esperaré en mi mansión ¿o prefieren otro lugar?

\- No, está perfecto porque sabemos que no tiene mucho tiempo libre - respondió Quatre preocupandose por la Ministra - La llamaré unos días antes para ayudar en lo que pueda.

\- Entonces esperaré su llamada. Ahora debo irme chicos, espero que estén bien. - Se despidió la chica y se fue en dirección a su reunión.

Desde ese momento se habían puesto a buscar a las fuerzas preventivas que tenían que ir a la fiesta, aunque comenzaron con los que claramente serían más díficiles de ubicar Heero y Wufei. Aunque el segundo no fue muy complicados e encontrar, después de llamar a Lady One y preguntarle donde estaba Sally, ahí mismo encontraron al chino. Lo más díficil fue convencerlo de asistir a la reunión, ya que como él dijo: "no le gustan esos eventos sociales", pero finalmente por ser Relena la cumpleañera y para mostrarle su respeto acepto ir a felicitarla, no quedarse, sólo felicitarla.

Después de ese díficil contratiempo usaron el tiempo libre que tenían para buscar al piloto perfecto, pero habían pasado dos semanas y sólo habían encontrado pistas falsas que no los llevaban a ningún lado, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no tenían ninguna pista de él, ni modo de contactarlo, ni mucho menos de encontrarselo. Hasta que Trowa aparecio con la noticia de que estaba posiblemente muerto.

Los pilotos estaban desanimados y preocupados, no sólo por la mala noticia sino que también que eran los encargados de entregarle la noticia a Relena, seguro ella se desmoronaría y no sabría como reaccionar, el que se lo dijera tenía que ser muy suave y empático.

\- Nadie se lo podrá decir mejor que su propio hermano - pensó Duo golpeando una de sus manos con el puño de la otra, era la mejor idea, sólo tendrían que ir a buscarlo a Marte donde estaba llevando a cabo el proyecto Terra, seguro que con la noticia no tendría problemas de volver a la tierra para comunicarselo a Relena y tal vez se quedaría con ella.

\- Pero Miliardo y Relena no estuvieron nunca juntos - continuo el rubio mientras imaginaba como reaccionaría Miliardo ante la noticia.

En la mente de Quatre:

Se ve a Relena saliendo de la ducha nocturna cuando suena su télefono y lo responde, en la pantalla aparece el rostro de su hermano Miliardo desde Marte - Hermano... Buenas noches...- menciona la ministra en forma de saludo - Que extraño es que te comuniques conmigo - termino diciendo con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- Es algo puntual Relena - dijo el rubio tan serio como si fuera un robot - quiero que lo tomes con calma y muestra la honorable sangre de nuestra familia Pacecraft cuando escuches esto - tomo un poco de aire y suspiro - Heero está muerto. - se ve que a la ministra se le ecae el mundo en un segundo, la sorpresa en su rostro rápidamente pasa a ser pánico y desesperación.

\- Pero hermano ¿¡cómo pudo ocurrir?! - se ve a la ministra gritarle a su hermano en la pantalla - ¿Cómo no hiciste nada para evitarlo Miliardo? - le seguia gritando a su hermano mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

\- No lo sabía hasta que los Duo me aviso y me dieron la obligacón de decirtelo. Bueno ya lo hice. - dijo como si le estuviera informando del clima - se fuerte hermana. - Terminó el conde relampago cortando la comunicación mientras una Relena destruida con la noticia se quedaba llorando en el comunicador.

Fin de la imagen

\- Creo que no es buena idea. Me parece que Miliardo es el más parecido a Heero para las noticias - dijo el rubio decepcionado de lo que esperaba que fuera la actuación de Miliardo.

\- Si fuera Wufei seguro le gritaría mujer débil cuando llore - respondió Duo pensando quien sabe porque en que el chino podía entregar ese tipo de noticias.

\- Buena suerte Duo - dijo con una sonrisa el ex piloto del Hevyarms poniendole una de las manos en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - respondio asustado el chico de la trenza - No, no y no, creo que el más adecuado el Quatre.

\- Vamos los tres, de todas formas deberíamos ver a la señorita Relena para la preparación de la fiesta si esto no hubiera ocurrido - respondió muy tranquilo el rubio - con los tres ahí se sentirá más acompañada y podremos apoyarla.

\- Sí, creo que Quatre tiene razón - respondieron los dos dandole la razón al rubio.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Relena se había preparado para la fiesta a su manera: adelantando tanto trabajo como fuera posible, para poder tener la mayor parte del fin de semana libre. Por suerte su cumpleaños era un día sábado así que decidió que lo mejor era invitar a todos para el viernes en la tarde, celebrar de noche y quedarse con aquellos que pudieran hasta el domingo. Pero como era típico en su vida, las emergencias ocurrían y hacían aparecer más trabajo: la destrucción de la colonia X-89007 había preocupado a las personas del espacio y tenía que encargarse de que todas las colonias fueran revisadas y mejoradas para que la catástrofe no volviera a suceder, dar el pesáme a las familias de los difuntos a través de un comunicado oficial que se transmitió en la tierra y las colonias junto al actual mandatario de la Nación Mundial, investigar el incidente y asegurarse de que no fueron terroristas que quisieran acabar con la paz.

Los ingenieros a cargo le aseguraron que no era más que una falla mecánica de la colonia, pero había algo que la hacía dudar de eso, por lo mismo en ese día estaba en el espacio en un trasbordador viendo el trabajo de investigación de la colonia destruida. Sólo miraba a través de la ventana como varias personas con trajes espaciales recolectaban los restos que parecían importantes y los llevaban a una gran nave en la que se encontraban los ingenieros a cargo de decifrar la falla que había sufrido. El día anterior había estado en esa gran nave revisando el trabajo de todos, mencionar su preocupación y específicamente dejar las indicaciones de lo que exhaustivo que debía ser la investigación para dejar conforme a los mandatarios de las colonias.

Después de un día ahí, decidió que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en ese lugar, por lo que volvió a la Tierra. Aprovecho el viaje de varias horas de vuelta para seguir con los documentos que tenía que entregar y leer para las reuniones del día siguiente y sub siguiente y por un segundo pensó que debía poner un alto a la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Estaba cansada, hace unos días que se sentía algo resfriada y con algunas molestías en la garganta. En su casa había tomado algunas pastillas para eso, pero parece que no había surgido mucho efecto. Tal vez era porque no había descansado nada desde que exploto la colonia.

\- Creo que dejare el trabajo por hoy y me iré a mi casa - Dijo en voz alta mientras se tocaba ligeramente la frente para tomar su temperatura.

\- Entonces le avisare a su chofer que la espere en la platarforma de aterrizaje, si no le molesta - dijo el Preventor que la acompañaba.

\- Muchas gracias. - respondió la ex reina, aunque se quedo pensando que no sabía su nombre. Siempre era igual, seguro que cuando llegaran a la tierra él se iria a otra parte y en el auto junto a Peigan estaría otro preventor que la escoltaría hasta la casa, estaba siempre acompañada de alguno, pero no dejaba de sentirse sola, pues antes de llegar a conocerlos le cambiaban al acompañante.

El viaje duró 5 horas de regreso, no fue un gran problema porque se había levantado tan temprano como usualmente lo hacía, llegando a la Tierra a las 11 a.m. se preparó para dejar la nave, tomo algunos de sus papeles y los comenzó a ordenar hasta que el preventor que estaba junto a ella la ayudó. - Muchas gracias - Respondió ella al gesto que estaba haciendo, no lo conocía, pero él estaba haciendo que el gran tiempo que estuvo afuera de su casa se hiciera algo más agradable.

\- Yo me encargaré de esto, señorita Darlian, creo que debería descansar, no se ve bien - le hizo notar el preventivo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que realmente debía estar enferma para que alguien que a penas la conocía se diera cuenta. Le agradeció nuevamente y espero a que él terminara de recoger los documentos, no eran muchos, los suficientes para que entrarán en una sola carpeta y así fue como el preventivo lo hizo, terminan estiro su mano y ayudo a la Ministra levantarse de su asiento y se retiraron de la nave hacía la limusina que debía estarla esperando.

A unos metros de la nave estaba Peigan junto a su limusina rosa, pensó que tal vez era tiempo de cambiar su color por un simple negro o verde oscuro, pero eso lo decidiria en otro momento. Junto a su mayordomo se encontraban los tres pilotos gudams, seguro estarían ahí esperandola para organizar la fiesta que se acercaba, camino hacía ellos contenta, verlos y pensar en la reunión con todos le levantaba los ánimos.

\- Buenos días a todos - saludó la Ministra mientras el preventivo junto a ella hacía un ligero saludo con la cabeza y le entregaba los documentos al mayordomo.

\- Buenos días señorita, esperamos que haya estado bien su viaje - respondió el rubio en el nombre de todos los presentes.

\- Fue un buen viaje, no deja de sorprenderme lo lindo que es el espacio y como se ve la tierra desde ahí - Mencionó la chica feliz de haber vuelto.

\- Señorita Darlian - llamo su atención el preventor que la acompañaba - Estos son... - intento preguntar con algo de vergüenza.

\- Sí, ellos son los pilotos de los gundams - dijo ella anticipandose a su pregunta y presentándolos levantando una de sus manos - ellos cuidarán bien de mí desde ahora, puedes volver a tu casa con tu familia, ya haz pasado muchos días fuera de casa por mi culpa. Muchas gracias por las atenciones - agradeció como siempre con una leve inclinación en forma de agradecimiento, era una princesa después de todo, los modales nunca debían perderse.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo el soldado formalmente y se despidió de los presentes para luego retirarse. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a la chica con una cara de confusión, como si quisieran preguntarle acerca de él.

\- No lo conozco mucho, me acompaño en este viaje - respondió la chica rapidamente - fue muy cortés en todo momento. ¿Nos vamos ya a la mansión? Podremos hablar más tranquilamente ahí - dijo la chica cambiando de tema y animando a todos a subirse al auto.

Los pilotos simplemente no respondieron nada más, ella era así. Subieron al auto en silencio, los tres pensaron en lo mismo, es bueno verla feliz, pero habrá que darle la noticia. En el viaje la chica trato de poner algunos temas de conversación, pero ninguno funcionó mucho. No era normal que el piloto del deathsyde fuera tan callado y que el reservado Trowa fuera el que más hablara con la celebrada durante el viaje.

Llegando a la mansión se dieron cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí, ahora estaba más decorada con plantas y algunas nuevas esculturas. - Luce mucho mejor en primavera - les hizo notar la Ministra, ya que en esa época todas los árboles y arbustos estaban dando flores de todo tipo. El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta y los pilotos fueron los primeros que descendieron del automóvil. El rubio ayudó a la ministra a bajar dándole su brazo, ella se agarro de él hasta quedar bien firme en sus propios pies.

Juntos entraron a la mansión de Relena y se sentaron en el comedor mientras las criadas le servían una taza de té a cada uno.

\- Supongo que la fiesta los trae por aquí, no? - pregunto finalmente la dueña de la casa acercando la taza a su boca. Tomo un sorbo del líquido, pero lo que debía ser una respuesta feliz por parte de Duo se convirtió en silencio. Miró a su acompañantes y los vio a los tres serios y algo cabizbajos - ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto bajando la taza preocupada.

\- Bueno... - comenzó a hablar el chico de pelo largo en trenza - Estoy seguro de que sabe sobre el incidente de la colonia la semana pasada - continuó el chico con voz seria. Claro que lo sabía, era ella la que andaba apagando el incendio y las críticas que eso había provocado. Pero que tan malo pudo haber pasado ahí para que ellos estuvieran así.

\- Señorita Relena... ¡ le tenemos malas noticias! - dijo rápidamente el rubio, asustando la chica y callando al trenzado.

Relena no entendía nada, se suponía que tenía que ser una fecha alegre, pero ahora llegaban con malas noticias. Tal vez su fiesta no iba a llevarse a cabo. Pero que pensamiento más egoísta el que estaba teniendo, lo más importante en ese momento era pensar en que mala noticia podría ser. Ninguno de los tres hablaba y ya la estaban poniendo nerviosa, sus caras demostraban que no sabían cómo empezar y en su mente un gran número de situaciones desafortunadas le vinieron a la mente, más ninguna podía ser tan terrible como para que ellos mostrarán esas caras.

\- Vaya, ¿ya se enteraron del nuevo grupo de terroristas? - se escucho una voz sería detrás de ellos - Que rápidos chicos - Los tres se dieron vuelta a ver quien era el dueño de la voz que les hablaba casi con sarcásmo.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 3: Heero

Miró la hora de su reloj, era tarde para terminar de trabajar. Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba muy estrellado, que lindo era el cielo mirado desde la tierra, era definitivamente diferente desde las colonias, especialmente porque las estrellas de las colonias sólo eran una proyección. Escuchó algunos pasos desde el edificio que tenía al frente de él. Ahí venía la chica que estaba esperando, venía con un traje azul y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, su cabello agarrado con una cinta suelta. Se veía tan bien como siempre. Ella se detuvo al verlo.

\- Heero... - escucho decir a la chica que estaba a unos metros de él.

\- Relena... - menciono al escucharla. Con un ligero movimiento dejo de apoyar su espalda en el automóvil y le abrió la puerta para que ella pasara - Te vine a buscar en lugar de Peigan - esa tarde había ido a verla, pero se encontró al mayoromo saliendo a buscarla y se ofreció para tomar su lugar, a lo que Peigan había accedido felizmente.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo ella con una sonrisa subiéndose al auto, pasando al lado del piloto. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con cuidado, dio vuelta al auto y se subió por el otro lado. En el asiento del chofer, prendió el auto y se dispuso en marcha hacia la casa de la joven.

\- No vi al preventivo que debía estar contigo - mencionó el chico molesto después de un rato en silencio.

\- Le dije que se fuera cuando me comunique con Peigan para que me viniera a buscar - le respondió la chica con seriedad.

\- Ya veo - respondió el chico sin ninguna expresión. No era nadie para discutir las decisiones de Relena, pero llamaría a Lady One para indicarle que los preventivos no estaban haciendo su trabajo al aprovechar cualquier indicación de Relena para correr a su casa - Ya es muy tarde ¿No te sientes sola saliendo así? - Claro que tenía que sentir algo de miedo saliendo así de tarde, había podido observar que todo el edificio estaba ya a oscuras.

\- No es como que me sienta más acompañada por tener a un desconocido que camina a mi lado, Heero - respondió la chica algo molesta por el comentario. La miro por el retrovisor, no se esperaba esa respuesta, de todas las respuestas que se había imaginado, no esperaba esa. Parecía que entre ellos hablaban en distintas diferentes.

\- Pff... - se rio el chico silenciosamente - No lo entiendo, pero te creeré. - La vio sonreír de nuevo y apoyar su cabeza contra la ventana relajando su cuerpo, miró hacia adelante.

\- Hace dos días me encontré con Dúo, Trowa y Quatre - menciono la chica llamando la atención del conductor que la miro por el retrovisor en silencio - Celebraran mi próximo cumpleaños en mi casa - el chico sonrió ligeramente.

\- Ya veo - fue su única respuesta y el silenció se abrió paso entre los dos. Así que los tres pilotos estaban pensando organizar algo para que todos se reunieran, claro si era el cumpleaños de Relena, tanto Wufei como él mismo no podrían dejar de ir, era un buen plan. La miro de nuevo por el retrovisor, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía tranquila.

\- ¿Te quedarás algunos días Heero? - escucho preguntar.

\- No. - Respondió rápidamente - hay algo que tengo que ir a investigar - dijo tan serio como siempre, no había ido a verla porque sí, tenía que conversar con Relena del tema para que tuviera cuidado y preguntarle por los datos, la verdad es que podría echar un vistazo a sus archivos sin su permiso, sin que ella supiera, pero creyó que era mejor así.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte hasta mañana? - pregunto nuevamente la chica sin alteración alguna. Prefería partir en ese preciso momento, conversar con ella el tema y salir ahora hacia la colonia, pero la miro de nuevo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y se veía algo pálida, su cara mostraba... ¿Sufrimiento?

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - pregunto el chico tratando de descifrar la cara de la joven. Apuro la marcha.

\- Sólo un poco - respondió ella sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba, sólo necesitaba descansar, mientras antes llegarán a la mansión mejor, así ella podría descansar. Renuncio a partir esa misma noche.

\- Es mejor que descanses, ya llegaremos - se resignó el chico cortando la conversación. Puso nuevamente atención al camino y trato de manejar lo más imperturbable posible.

Llegaron a la mansión, el chico detuvo el automóvil en la puerta y apago el motor, la miró, ella no había abierto los ojos, estaba dormida. Se bajó despacio y se dirigió hasta la puerta que estaba ella, abrió con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y la tomo en brazos. La cargo hacía la casa que tenía detrás, sintió que ella se movía un poco y se acercaba más a él, sintió que el aire que estaba corriendo era frío, ella lo debió sentir más al estar dormida. Se apresuró en entrar. ¿Dónde estaría la habitación de Relena? Vio a un par de chicas con uniforme en la casa, lo miraron y miraron a Relena, se rieron bajito.

\- Por aquí por favor - dijo una de ella en un susurro. Ella le indicaría el camino a la habitación de Relena, subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de una de las habitaciones - pase - dijo de nuevo. Él así lo hizo. Miro la habitación, era una habitación blanca con adornos de yeso. Un gran ventanal al fondo con una cortinas color crema. Busco con la mirada la cama, la encontró, era grande y con un plumón rosa oscuro y tenía un velo cayendo en el respaldo. Digno de una princesa pensó y camino hacía ahí, dejo a Relena con cuidado sobre la cama. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo y su cara había vuelto a tomar algo de color. Sonrió ligeramente y acaricio una de sus mejillas - Buenas noches - susurro de forma que ni las criadas se dieran cuenta, miro a su alrededor rápido y vio el reloj al lado de la cama, lo tomó, las 11 p.m. no era bueno que saliera a esa hora del trabajo, dejó el reloj donde estaba y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró a Peigan que le ofrecía mostrarle su habitación. Lo siguió, no había pensado en quedarse, pero ya las cosas se habían dado así. El mayordomo le indico una habitación que estaba muy cerca de la de Relena - debo ir a buscar algo primero - decidió decirle al preocupado anciano.

\- Si quiere yo se lo puedo traer, señorito.

\- Creo que sí - le respondió el piloto con una ligera sonrisa y agradecido.

Ya era de día, Relena despertó asustada al ver el sol, no era normal en ella dormir hasta que amaneciera. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y comenzar el día. Pensó velozmente si había algo importante que se le había olvidado hacer por dormir, pero recordó que su primera reunión era al medio día, de todas formas tenía pensado arreglar algunos documentos antes de ir, por lo que ya se estaba animando a quedarse esa noche despierta hasta tarde para hacerlo.

Salió de la ducha corriendo y tomo la ropa que seguro alguna de sus criadas había dejado para ella, no era raro eso cuando dormía un poco más de lo normal. Últimamente le pasaba seguido. Le rugió el estómago, pensó que lo mejor era tomar un desayuno rápido, miró la hora: las 7:30 a.m. No era tan tarde como ella creía. Se le quitó un enorme peso de encima, podría tomar un té tranquila mientras hacía lo que tenía pensado desde el día anterior. Se terminó de vestir más tranquila y cepillo su cabello, no tenía tiempo de arreglarlo más, así que lo dejo suelto.

Bajó las escaleras como cada mañana saludando a los empleados de la casa y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno que debía estar preparado hace un tiempo ya. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con que un chico estaba sentado en la mesa.

\- Heero... - se escapó en su sorpresa. Claro él había estado ahí ayer, él la había llevado a su cama anoche cuando se quedó dormida. Se sonrojo al recordarlo.

\- Buenos días - dijo el chico en respuesta - ¿siempre te levantas así de temprano?

\- Me quede dormida - dijo la chica tomando asiento frente al joven - mi despertador no sonó.

\- Lo apague anoche - respondió sin importancia el chico a lo que la princesa se sorprendió y enojo un poco - pensé que tenía mal la hora - se esculpo el chico.

\- Tenía que arreglar algunos archivos antes de mi reunión de medio día - dijo sin darle importancia al asunto mientras dejaba que frente a ella pusieran su desayuno. Miro al chico, no podía enojarse con él, así que se rindió y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sólo pude corregir algunos procesos y datos - respondió el chico indicándole la carpeta de archivos que estaba frente a ella - creo que tendrás que leerlos igual - sorprendió a la ministra, se había quedado para ayudarla con los archivos que ella tenía que hacer, tal vez todo era para que descansara un par de horas más.

\- Heero... - dijo sin pensarlo mientras lo miraba agradecida.

\- Es mucho trabajo para una persona - respondió el chico serio tomando su taza de té - Te ayudaré de vez en cuando - mencionó sin darle importancia al tema.

\- Gracias Heero... - respondió la chica contenta. Significaba que lo vería seguido - No pensé que te quedarás.

\- Te vine a decir algo, no lo había hecho así que no podía irme.

\- ¿Y qué es? - pregunto la chica ya más tranquila mientras tomaba un panecillo para comérselo.

\- Tengo que ir a las colonias, tal vez esté un par de semanas por allá - respondió el chico. ¿Es que sólo quería decirle que se iba por un tiempo? eso no era normal en él, ella nunca sabía dónde estaba y él nunca se había preocupado de decírselo de todas formas.

\- ¿Hay algo malo en ellas? - pregunto la ministra más seria.

\- No lo sé aún, por eso voy. Pero es importante que sepas que hay algo raro allá - respondió el chico tan serio como siempre - además, vine a preguntarte algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Hay unas colonias en tus archivos que recibieron más recursos de los normales, ¿no? - contesto sinceramente el chico después de unos segundos. La chica sólo asintió.

\- Si no me equivoco son las de la zona L1, parece que hubo una lluvia de meteoritos en la zona - le dijo la chica sin entender mucho al importancia de ello - pero no creo que hayas necesitado venir hasta acá para saberlo, ¿no Heero? - termino de decir la chica mientras elegía una galleta de la fuente del centro de la mesa.

\- Pensé que era mejor así - respondió sin mirarla - Además sólo a ti te puedo preguntar si accediste a ello o no.

\- Eso es cierto - respondió la ministra, muchas veces había pasado ya que existían decisiones en las que ella no había participado o se habían alterado los datos dentro del mismo papeleo. Lo miro fijamente, él seguía tomando su desayuno y no iba salir de eso para seguir la conversación, eso era todo lo que él quería preguntarle.

Un par de veces la ministra quiso preguntarle cómo había estado estos últimos dos meses sin verlo, pero no era muy fácil sacar información al chico. Después de conversar sobre algunos de los documentos que Heero había corregido y corregir algunos datos de éstos mismos, ella se dispuso a salir para su reunión.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas viajar Heero? - pregunto finalmente la chica despidiéndose

\- Ahora mismo - le respondió serio sosteniendo la puerta de su carro.

\- Heero... - dijo la chica sin querer subirse al auto - Prométeme que regresaras - finalizo diciendo más tímida que de costumbre.

\- Está bien - respondió el soldado perfecto con una ligera sonrisa después de unos segundos de meditarlo.

\- Gracias Heero - se despidió la ex reina feliz y subió al auto. Él cerró la puerta para ella y Peigan se puso en marcha.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que se había despedido de Relena y había salido al espacio. Se las había arreglado para conseguir un traje espacial y una identificación de ingeniero para hacer su investigación más sencilla. "En esta colonia también ocurrió" pensó observando los datos que entregaba el computador principal. "Bueno copiare esta información e iré a ver que han hecho con eso". Introdujo un CD en el computador tecleo algunos comandos y copio toda la información disponible. Espero algunos minutos a que esto se completara mientras revisaba algunos otros datos.

\- Información de la fabricación de Movil Suit para la guerra: borrada - dijo para sí mismo - Datos de Heero Yuy: borrados. Datos de trasferencia a la colonia X-89007 para hoy a las 3 p.m.: hecho. - Sonrió al frente del computador, era sencillo moverse de un lado para otro hackeando los sistemas computacionales.

Saco el CD con la información y lo guardo en el bolsillo, ya era el tercero que conseguía, ahora debía hacer lo mismo que en las dos colonias anteriores. Se puso su casco espacial, apago el sistema y salió de la habitación. Sólo necesitaba ir al depósito de recursos de acero y titanio para saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo con los recursos extras recibidos, como lo sospechaba estaban acumulados como en las dos colonias anteriores.

\- ¿Por qué habrán traído ese conteiner tan grande? - pregunto uno de los trabajadores que estaba por ahí.

\- Ni idea, no hemos recibido órdenes de qué hacer con él - le contesto otro de los trabajadores - vamos déjalo, hay trabajo por el otro lado - le dijo a su compañero mientras se alejaban hacia el siguiente cuarto.

Heero salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la pila de acero. "En esta sí que hay harto" pensó mientras ponía una bomba a cada lado de los recursos - 3 minutos. Detonación activada - dijo con una sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta del lugar, la cerro colocando algunos dígitos en la pantalla y bajo la palanca que estaba a unos metros de ahí. Al lado contrario de la habitación se abrió una gran puerta dejando caer el contenedor de acero y titanio. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, lo vio explotar - Misión cumplida.

Algunos trabajadores ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo que estaban golpeando la puerta, a lo que Heero se escondió y espero a que la lograran abrir, una vez abierta, los mecánicos entraron con armas y se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Cierren la compuerta para que nada más escape al espacio! - grito uno dando la instrucción - los demás busquen al responsable.

\- A la orden - respondió otro que fue a levantar la palanca que Heero había bajado segundos antes.

Varios exsoldados se separaron buscándolo, él aprovecho la oportunidad para alcanzar a uno golpearlo detrás de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y quitarle el arma.

\- Encontraste algo por ahí - le preguntó otro hombre.

\- Nada por aquí - contesto Heero mientras fingía seguir con la búsqueda hasta escabullirse a la salida.

Ahí los demás se quedaron buscando donde podría haberse metido el responsable, mientras él caminaba al interior de la colonia. Ingreso al cuarto de cambio, se sacó su traje espacial y el casco, ya se había desecho del arma en uno de los pasillos e ingreso a la colonia como cualquier otro ciudadano. Ahora había que ir por la cuarta colonia.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**_

Esa mañana se había levantado como cualquier otra, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se puso a recordar la noche anterior: Relena le dijo que no era necesario que la acompañara al espacio y él le respondió que la acompañaría aunque no quisiera, pero ella aún así no acepto.

Se levantó rápidamente Relena viajaría temprano, miro la hora: 10 a.m. se coloco sus zapatillas tan rápido como pudo y salio corriendo a la habitación de la chica que estaba a pocos metros de la suya.

Se detuvo antes de abrirla, no era correcto que entrara sin llamar, así que toco dos veces con la mano, - voy a entrar - aviso sin importar escuchar respuesta. Y así lo hizo, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Cerro la puerta y fue al comedor, estaban las criadas de siempre.

\- Buenos días señorito ¿necesita algo? ¿Preparamos su desayuno? - le dijo una de las chicas, él la miro después de observar toda la habitación. No era necesario guardar silencio con ella, después de todo ya la había visto varios días.

\- Relena - menciono el chico algo confundido y sin saber como más preguntarle a la criada.

\- La señorita se fue temprano hacia el espacio. Dijo que volvería mañana, aunque no dijo a que hora - respondió la chica después de reír ligeramente por la respuesta y preocupación del chico. Inclino la cabeza para disculparse y se alejo entrando a la cocina.

\- La señorita me indico que lo acompañara en este día, señorito - lo saludo el mayordomo. No había nada que hacer con eso. Se había ido sin él, se sintió algo enojado.

\- Está bien - respondió Heero. No era justo enojarse con ellos, la culpa era de él que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí con ella. Se dirigió a la cocina. Escucho a unas mujeres conversando.

\- La señorita Relena definitivamente tiene buen gusto ¿no? - dijo una chica joven - él es muy guapo.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Cuanto me gustaría tener que encargarme de él! - le respondió otra de edad muy parecida muy excitada con la conversación.

\- Pero él es uno de esos pilotos ¿no es cierto?, no es bueno para la pacifista señorita - menciono muy triste una mujer mayor mientras trabajaba en los dulces para la tarde.

\- ¡No lo entiendes señora Sana! Con mayor razón es bueno para ella - volvió a decir la chica joven - ella protegida por sus fuertes brazos ¡Ay! ¡Ya me gustaría tener un novio así! - completó la frase para risa de las dos chicas emocionadas con el amor.

Se quedo algunos segundos escondido donde no podían verlo, no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, ellas estaban hablando de él y pensaban que era el novio de Relena, la idea lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, ya cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa casa? Desde que había vuelto del espacio que estaba con ella, no era raro que las chicas pensarán eso después de una semana. Aunque la señora también tenía la razón en algo: él no era bueno para una pacifista. Decidió no pensar más y entrar finalmente a la cocina.

\- Disculpen. - dijo interrumpiéndolas. Provocando el sonrojo de las dos chicas que hablaban de él.

\- ¡Oh señorito! - dijo rápidamente Sana - Le serviré inmediatamente el desayuno, espere en el comedor por favor.

\- Prefiero tomarlo aquí mismo - dijo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa que había en el lugar. Las tres lo miraron, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar - ya tienen todo limpio allá - dijo para aclararles. Una de las chicas se apuró en servirle todo lo que tenían preparado para él, pero Heero la detuvo - sólo tomare pan y café, gracias.

\- Usted siempre toma el mismo desayuno, señorito - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Pero él no respondió. - Debería intentar probar algunas otras cosas, la señora Sana cocina increíblemente rico - menciono ella mientras él ya comía una de sus tostadas.

\- Entonces mañana probare algo diferente - respondió con una ligera sonrisa a las tres mujeres. Haciendo que hasta la señora Sana se sonrojara un poco. Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír nerviosamente y a atenderlo más animadas.

\- Jajaja veo que se divierte, señorito - menciono el mayordomo al entrar.

\- No soy ningún señorito - le dijo algo serio el chico - no es necesario que me trates como a Relena - le menciono serio y sin darle importancia mientras tomaba de su café. - Heero está bien - volvió a hablar el chico mientras lo veía ahí parado - tampoco me gustan mucho los formalismos - dijo para que el viejo se sintiera tranquilo de sentarse junto a él. Así lo hizo con una sonrisa mientras las chicas le pusieron una taza té al frente de él también.

\- Jaja entonces lo llamaré así desde ahora, Joven Heero - dijo el viejo feliz mirando al chico.

\- A Relena tampoco le gustan tanto los formalismos - dijo el expiloto sorprendiéndolo a todos - ella los considera como su familia, o por lo menos eso habían conversado la última vez que hablo de su vida.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario, pocas veces ocurrían cosas así en la mansión Darlian. De a poco todos se fueron incluyendo en la mesa juntó a Heero, incluso la señora Sana se sentó un tiempo con ellos mientras todos conversaban y le hacían algunas preguntas de vez en cuando a Heero que respondía como siempre.

Después de un tiempo, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, se había levantado rápido buscando a Relena, debía darse una ducha y ver que haría el resto del día. Después de haberse arreglado salió de la habitación, se dio una vuelta por la mansión , ya se la sabía de memoria pero le gustaba hacerlo, era mucho espacio y en esos días ahí se había dado cuenta de la soledad de la chica. Como todos los días los criados tenían cosas que hacer y si ella no buscaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo también terminaba dando vueltas sola. Le había contado que su madre se había ido a vivir a Europa, ya que de allá era ella.

Entro a la biblioteca, tenía muchos libros de diferentes temas, muchos eran de política y otros eran de historia, muchos de filosofía y de otros temas, Relena le había comentado el hecho de que había leído gran cantidad de esos libros, aunque no se acordaba de ellos. Tomo uno que tenía una cubierta roja y tiró un poco de él, con la otra mano tomo uno de cubierta café que estaba a un pequeña distancia del anterior e hizo un poco de fuerza en el, la librería completa se movió de la pared dejando ver un pasadizo secreto.

Miro hacia todos lados antes de entrar en él y cerró la puerta secreta detrás de él. Camino por el pasillo oscuro y llego al lugar que buscaba. Se quedo ahí el resto de la tarde, saliendo sólo para almorzar y tomar el té cuando Peigan aparecía para avisarle que su presencia era solicitada por las doncellas de la mansión.

Ese día se le hizo muy largo, aún cuando los diferentes trabajadores le pedían ayuda y le conversaban se sentía fuera de lugar y algo agobiado de que tantas personas se preocuparan por él. Pensó en Relena varias veces y hasta intentó avanzar en el trabajo de ella para estar ocupado. Agradeció cuando la noche llego y se pudo retirar tranquilo de no detener que volver a aparecer hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

A diferencia del día anterior despertó muy temprano, se quedo tumbado un buen rato en su cama - Relena... - dijo inconscientemente, cada vez era más común pensar en ella, pero no era raro, estaba en su casa después de todo. "Seguro que se encuentra bien" pensó, no creo que actúen aún, menos ahí. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenia a un lado de su habitación, abrió un pequeño computador portátil que estaba y lo prendió. Ingreso a la base de datos de la ministra, reviso los documentos nuevos, más trabajo, busco el archivo en el que había quedado la vez pasada y lo abrió. Se había comprometido a ayudar a Relena y la verdad le había tomado algo de gusto a ayudarla con esas cosas, desde el fin de la guerra que él se sentía vacío, ya que mientras la chica y Quatre trabajaban como locos para mantenerla, él no sabía que más hacer para ayudar. Sólo pasaba el día investigando posibles revoluciones y apagando el incendio antes de que se producirá, pero tampoco había funcionado porque ahora estaban los preventivos y con Wufei con ellos, no era mucho en lo que podía ayudar.

Estuvo haciendo eso un par de horas, imprimió muchos archivos ya corregidos y revisados y los ordenó en un carpeta para entregárselos a ella. Pensó nuevamente en ella y se repitió: debe estar bien, ya algo molesto consigo mismo. Lo pensó algunos segundos y se sentó nuevamente ante el computador "De todas formas revisare" se dijo e introdujo una serie de comandos en la computadora. Utilizando los datos de Dúo se metió en el sistema de información de los preventores y reviso las noticias de Relena, hasta el momento se encontraba bien, el último informe de ella era una notificación del preventivo de turno enviada 10 minutos antes: Sin novedad, de regreso a la tierra aún.

Miro el reloj: 10:20 a.m. Reviso algunas otras entradas. Emprender regreso a las 6 a.m. Tiempo aproximado de viaje 5 horas. - Ya es casi la hora, se dijo. - se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al baño interior de la pieza para tomar una ducha.

Salió del baño y se vistió con calma, se miró al espejo, sin camisa y con el pelo aún húmedo. Tomo su cepillo de dientes y se lavó, terminado tomó una pequeña toalla y se secó la cara. Salió a la habitación y se puso su camisa blanca con mangas cortas. Se amarro sus zapatos y tomó la toalla pequeña que aún tenía con él. Escucho el auto que se detenía en la entrada de la casa, miro por la ventana, no se veía el automóvil. Abrió la ventana y puso atención, era Relena y venía acompañada.

Levanto la toalla que tenía en su mano al cabello, el agua no lo molestaba, pero no quería ensuciar el piso. Salió de la habitación. Nadie había subido al segundo piso y ya no estaban en la entrada de la casa. Lo pensó por un segundo, no tenía nada de malo estar ahí. Avanzo por el pasillo hacia la escalera, se encontró con Anabel quien lo saludó como el día anterior.

\- Joven Heero, la señorita ha llegado con dos invitados.

\- Ya veo - respondió el chico serio.

\- No le diga que le dije - le dijo ella bajando la voz - son tres chicos muy bien parecidos - le dijo casi en un susurro - un chico Rubio y dos de pelo castaño. Aunque uno es muy extraño lleva una larga trenza.

\- Dúo... - le dijo el piloto reconociendo a los invitados con esa descripción.

\- ¿Así que los conoce Joven Heero? - le preguntó la chica, hasta que recordó lo que acababa de hacer - ¡Oh! Por favor no le diga a la Señorita Relena que estaba hablando de ella a sus espaldas.

\- Tranquila... - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - gracias por decírmelo - siguió su camino al ver la sonrisa de la trabajadora. Ellos ya estaban ahí, se rió y bajo la escalera silenciosamente y despreocupado mientras seguía secando su cabello.

Llego a la primera planta en silencio y se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar y comedor. Los escucho en silencio algunos minutos...

\- Señorita Relena, le tenemos malas noticias! - escucho a Quatre hablar.

Decidió apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para observarlos, estaban muy concentrados en la chica porque no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí, sonrió por lo gracioso, miro a Relena, tenia las mejillas un poco rojas y sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal. Decidió que era tiempo de acabar con la broma.

\- Vaya, ya se enteraron del nuevo grupo de terroristas? - hablo sorprendiendo a los tres chicos, se rió internamente - Que rápidos chicos - se burlo mientras entraba a la habitación con el pelo aún mojado y la toalla en los hombros. Sabía de sobra que no tenían forma de saber nada de lo que acaba de decirles.

\- Un fantasma - salto Duo de su asiento.

\- Heero... pero.. - balbuceo el rubio sin saber que pensar.

\- pff... - rio el tercero entendiendo la situación tras unos segundos.

\- Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡estabas muerto! - pregunto el trenzado acercándose a él enojado y sorprendido. - ¡nos tuviste dos días preocupados! - le recriminó al chico que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Cuándo supe que me estaban buscando me pareció buena idea devolverles el favor - respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Los tres pilotos le habían hecho varios tipos de engaños y bromas en vez de conversar con él directamente, así que esta vez decidió hacer lo mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿nunca estuviste en aquella colonia? - preguntó Quatre tratando de entender algo que parecía muy raro en toda esa situación. Heero estaba aquí por...

\- Sí fui, pero salí de ella un día antes de la explosión - respondió el chico esta vez avanzando hacia la mesa.

\- ¿Entonces dices que sabías que eso ocurriría? - Interrumpió Trowa procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sí. - respondió finalmente el soldado perfecto mirando de reojo al circense mientras seguía avanzando a su destino, rodeo la mesa y se detuvo detrás de Relena. Sin previo aviso llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la joven.

\- Ah... - Eso la había sorprendido, él estaba tocando su frente como si nada ocurriera. Mientras ella ya no soportaba el mareo que llevaba sintiendo hace un rato. Aunque estaba feliz de que toda la mala noticia simplemente fuera una preocupación de los amigos, ahora comprendía algunas cosas, cosas que le habían estado pesando en el corazón.

\- Tienes fiebre Relena. - dijo el soldado perfecto con un tono enojado para la sorpresa de los tres chicos. Mientras la miraba desde arriba de su cabeza.

\- Heeeeeero - lo llamó el trenzado soportando la risa, al ver que la reciente actuación del chico - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - preguntó más que contento el trenzado.

\- Acabo de llegar... - respondió el chico quien mientras Relena se levantaba de su asiento y él la tomaba en brazos para sorpresa de la ministra.

\- Heero! Puedo caminar por mí misma, me da mucha pena - le reclamó la ministra a lo que el exsoldado simplemente la ignoro.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - respondió enojado el mejor amigo de Heero mientras todo esto ocurría - con sólo mirarte ¡esta claro que acabas de salir de la ducha! - recriminó el trenzado como si ya hubiera descubierto todo, lo que causo una pequeña risa en los otros dos.

Sin tomar importancia a los reclamos de Duo o de la misma Relena, caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir con una sonrisa sarcástica respondió - ese no es asunto tuyo Duo - y continuó su camino con la chica en brazos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del joven mientras este desaparecía.

\- Vaya que esta enamorado de esa chica - dijo Duo riéndose de lo sincero que estaba siendo su compañero - no creí nunca verlo así.

\- No me esperaba eso de Heero - comentó el rubio tratando de esconder su sonrisa algo complicada.

\- Esta buscando su propia felicidad. - terminó Trowa mientras seguía tomando de su té aunque tras unos segundos de silencio siguió - me preocupa más el tema de la colonia.

\- Tienes razón Trowa - mencionó su compañero volviendo a la seriedad y preocupación de siempre - Si Heero sabía sobre el accidente antes de que ocurriera...

\- Ya no sería un accidente - terminó la frase el trenzado volviendo a su asiento.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 5: Terroristas_**

Desde ese día temprano que su cabeza no estaba del todo bien, se sentía enferma y había tenido que trabajar de igual manera desde el día anterior. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y daba gracias de no tener que caminar en ese momento. Su cara ardía y sentía más calor de lo que en realidad hacia. Miro al chico que la cargaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho feliz.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - le preguntó el chico que la cargaba.

\- Bien... - respondió ella con dificultad cuando ya estaban en la puerta de su habitación. Peigan abrió la puerta de la habitación y escucho como les indicaba pasar a ambos. - Pero los chicos... - quiso reprochar sin tomar en cuenta la molestia que sentía en su garganta.

\- Debes descansar - escucho que le decía tajante el piloto. Sonrió, era su forma de preocuparse por ella, sintió que la bajaban a su cama - yo les explicare.

\- Esta bien Heero - le respondió ella, mirándolo. Su cara mostraba su preocupación y enojo - Lo siento por causarte problemas - se excusó ella, se sentía mal de demostrarle a él lo débil que era.

\- Entonces cuídate y ponte bien - le dijo el piloto antes de salir de la habitación.

Él siempre era igual, sonrió con algo de pena y miro a Anabel y a Peigan que los habían seguido.

\- Entonces yo también me retiro señorita - le dijo el mayordomo - Anabel...

\- Yo me encargare de todo desde ahora - contesto feliz la chica acercándole a Relena una bandeja con pastillas y un vaso de agua. Ella los tomo y bebió un poco de agua.

Habían quedado sólo las dos en la habitación, sintió algo de tristeza. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y la encargada la ayudo a cambiarse - ¿sabe señorita? el Joven Heero estaba muy preocupado por usted ayer - escucho de la chica sorprendiéndola - lo encontré muy agitado en la mañana buscándola - la ministra enrojeció automáticamente, ¿ella estaba intentando animarla? Y él la había estado buscando recién levantado, se sonrojó al pensarlo, intentó imaginarse la cara del piloto: no pudo, no conocía ese lado de él. Miro a la chica, ella lo trato de joven Heero, lo llamo por su nombre y algo en el interior de su estómago de revolvió al darse cuenta de eso...

\- Tú lo acabas de llamar... - la chica la miro sorprendida. La había asustado seguramente, debe haberse notado sus celos en su voz. Se tranquilizó por un segundo - disculpa, lo acabas de llamar joven Heero y me sorprendió - Se excuso la ministra de su anterior conducta.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡No es lo que cree señorita Relena! - se defendió la chica rápidamente entendiéndola - no soy cercana a él, sólo que ayer el nos pidió a todos que dejásemos de llamarlo señorito - se rió sinceramente - Fue idea del señor Peigan llamarlo así desde ahora.

\- Así que él se los pidió - repitió la dueña de la casa, se sintió algo solitaria, Heero había estado hablando con todos ellos, cuando con ella a penas cruzaba algunas palabras desde aquél día. Sólo ella recibía la indiferencia del chico, se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento: hace unos segundos se sentía feliz de verlo que seguía ahí, era feliz con saber que él se preocupaba por ella. El saber que era diferentes con otras personas le hizo sentirse ansiosa y solitaria. Lo pensó mejor, el chico no era indiferente con ella, la había acompañado toda la semana y conversaban seguido, sólo que... Si también podía conversar de la misma manera con otras personas ya no se sentía especial hacerlo.

\- Si quiere le contaré todo lo que pasó ayer, pero si se acuesta a descansar - dijo sonriente Anabel guiándola a la cama cuando ya estaba lista - Pero primero iré a buscar algo de desayuno señorita, no logro tomar un desayuno apropiado, ¿me equivoco?

\- Tienes toda la razón - respondió sonriendole como siempre, vio a la chica salir de la habitación, sentía curiosidad de saber más sobre eso. Nuevamente pensó en la chica, no pudo dejar de sentir algo de celos de ella que había visto la cara de asustado del piloto, trato nuevamente de imaginársela, pero no lo logró. Le haría muchas preguntas a la chica.

Heero había ido a donde se encontraban los otros tres pilotos al dejar a Relena en la habitación. Pasó, estaban conversando, pero guardaron silencio automáticamente al verlo llegar. Los ignoró y se sentó en el asiento que había dejado Relena desocupado.

\- Bueno ¿y desde cuando estas aquí Heero? - Volvió a preguntar sonriendo el chico de trenza. Provocando que todos en la mesa sonrieran incluso el preguntado.

\- Ayer... - le dijo en respuesta el chico, de la cocina apareció la joven Ilisa con una bandeja.

\- Joven Heero, aquí está su café de siempre - hablo Ilisa con una sonrisa cordial mientras colocaba la taza frente a él y servía su café con normalidad - Le he traído más cosas que la Señora Sana cree que le pueden gustar, espero que sea de su agrado. - dijo volviendo a ser tan educada como debía frente a visitas.

\- Gracias - dijo el chico mientras ella servía en la mesa porciones extra de todos las comidas que le habían dado a los pilotos anteriormente y algunos nuevos. Luego de eso la chica se disculpo y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Joven Heero? - pregunto Trowa con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Esta claro que no llegaste ayer mentiroso! - volvió a culparlo Duo mientras tomaba muchos de los dulces que no había probado y los comía. A lo que el piloto del Wing simplemente rió.

\- Heero, ¿estas aquí por gusto o será que le señorita Relena se encuentra en algún peligro? Si es así... Nosotros... - Pregunto Quatre tomándose el tema más seriamente que los otros dos.

\- No... - dijo el chico serio tomando de su café - creí que nunca me buscarían aquí y me pareció buena idea - se rió de los chicos, a lo que ellos se miraron aceptando que tenía razón, ninguno había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que estuviera con Relena.

\- Pero sobre los accidentes - continuo nuevamente Heero más serio - simplemente son terroristas, quieren comprobar a su manera si esta paz es duradera - tomo uno de los dulces que estaban más cerca y lo comió. Inesperadamente ricos.

\- Quieres decir que los accidentes han sido obra del mismo grupo que hizo explotar la colonia... tiene sentido - comentó Trowa pensándolo.

\- Lo que hicieron con la colonia fue cambiar los planos de reparación. Relena recibió una solicitud de recursos de reparación extra por las colonias de la zona L1, ella las aceptó sin saber. Con unos planos de reparación alterados se desestabilizo la estructura provocando una explosión - explico tranquilo Heero mientras se levantaba y tomaba una carpeta de archivos del estantería que estaba a un lado entregándoselos a los demás. - ahí esta todo. Logre eliminar los planos y los recursos de las otras tres, pero en la colonia X-89007 no vi nada parecido.

Los tres chicos ya estaban hojeando la carpeta con información, viendo los planos y todo lo que les estaba brindando su compañero

\- ¿los preventivos no saben de esto? - pregunto Quatre ojeando la información con Duo detrás de su hombro que seguía comiendo - no he visto nada así en la base de datos.

\- Esa es información de Relena - les dijo cortante a los tres chicos - Ella maneja más información que el departamento de preventivos.

\- ¿Es por eso que viniste directamente aquí? - le preguntó Trowa que se había mantenido en silencio, se mostraba un tono confiado y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Iba a lograr escuchar que el piloto estaba por gusto o su nombre dejaría de ser Trowa Barton.

-Hmm.. - se rió el piloto - decirles eso sería mentirles Trowa - su respuesta hizo sonreír al payaso. Seguiría usando ese nombre. - También están los nombres de los involucrados de la red terroristas, se hacen llamar Terraus, ya se la di a Wufei.

Trowa tomo la carpeta y la ojeo, la mayoría habían sido soldados y habían perdido las familias. No habían muchos con gran experiencia, la mayoría con menos de 1 año de experiencia en batalla.

\- ¿O sea que crees que sólo atrapándolos todo estará bien? - pregunto Trowa.

\- Si ese fuera el caso ya habría ido a buscarlos - contesto Heero molesto - No hay forma de saber cual es el paradero de ellos y los actos que están haciendo parecen más una distracción que un ataque. - los tres meditaron la información proporcionada por unos segundos, tenía razón si eran una organización sin base ni cabeza significaba que era imposible saber a quién atacar o detener, un movimiento en contra de ellos solo podría ser considerado represion y afectar más de lo que ayudaría.

\- Sólo queda esperar a ver cual será su próxima jugada - dijo serio y enojado Dúo apoyado en su asiento. Pensando en que tal vez eso sería peligroso, en especial por las peleas que estaban teniendo los directores y líderes de las colonias y la tierra.

\- Sí. - respondió Quatre con la misma preocupación. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que Trowa los interrumpió al mover su asiento.

\- De ser así, me mantendré alerta chicos. - dijo el payaso levantándose para retirarse.

\- ¿Te retiras Trowa? - pregunto el chico árabe.

\- Sí, Catherine debe estar preocupada. Además no me parece correcto molestarlos más. - contesto burlándose de Heero.

\- Oh, por eso no deberías preocuparte no tengo planes de escabullirme en la habitación de Relena hoy - contesto el implicado con una sonrisa sarcástica. Consiguiendo que la cara de Duo se pusiera azul ya que se había atragantado con lo que comía de la sorpresa y Quatre se sonrojara completo.

\- ¿Es una broma no? - pregunto el trenzado mirándolo asustado.

\- Claro que sí. - respondió Heero burlándose una vez más enojando al chico, provocando la risa de los otros dos, definitivamente se estaba burlando del trenzado ese día. Vio como Duo se enojaba por sus bromas y decidía irse junto al payaso. - Dúo, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - le pregunto antes de que el chico se alejara lo suficiente.

\- ¡Ahora quieres un favor! ¿Quién lo haría? - respondió el chico enojado con los brazos cruzados a lo que Heero sólo lo miro serio, al cabo de unos segundos en silencio preguntó - ¿Qué es? - término sin emoción.

\- Toma - le paso un pequeño papel con un número de teléfono y una dirección - Es de Zeck - los tres lo miraron con confusión a lo que el chico se rió - Relena estaría feliz de verlo para su cumpleaños y ustedes dijeron organizarlo. Buena Suerte.

\- ¡Ey tú! - dijo gritándole a Heero - ¿Cuanto nos odias? - pregunto con carita temerosa mirando como el joven sonreía. - ¡Está bien! ¡Me encargare de esto! Pero los vendré a visitar pronto a cambio. - terminó con una sonrisa malévola antes de ir con los demás hacia la salida.

\- Como quieras. - respondió el chico aún sentado en su lugar sin importarle la intromisión o lo que quisiera hacer el trenzado. No es como que hubiera pasado gran cosa con la chica, sólo que ahora conversaban más que antes, sabían más del otro y tal vez estaban un poco más cercanos. Era normal después de estar una semana junto a ella.

Los tres se despidieron y salieron de la mansión sonrientes por Heero.

\- Así que él terminó viviendo con ella. - dijo en voz alta Dúo mientras caminaba con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza.

\- Así parece - rió Quatre.

\- Ese chico no es tan simple. - respondió tranquilo el payaso - Podría pasar a verlos también. Aún estaremos de gira por una temporada y parece divertido.

\- Entonces yo también vendré contigo - respondió feliz Duo colgándose del cuello del implicado.

\- Yo tratare de averiguar más sobre el grupo Terraus. Así que los dejare. - dijo el rubio ya despidiéndose de los otros dos afuera tenía que aprovechar a oportunidad para ver a algunos amigos de la tierra.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 6: Regreso_**

Era tarde, podía ver el atardecer desde la ventana de su automóvil que estaba andando, conocía ese camino de memoria era el que la llevaba de regreso a su casa. Pronto llegarían y así fue, Peigan como siempre abrió la puerta de su limusina para ayudarla a descender, pero no era el mayordomo de siempre el que tenía al frente, era el piloto del Wing Zero que la había salvado tantas veces, que había luchado una vez por su reino, que como recordó en ese minuto estaba con ella desde hace algunos días.

Vio como el chico que usaba smoking le extendía la mano para que ella la tomara, así lo hizo, con una sonrisa la tomo y sintió como se podía apoyar en él para salir del auto. Una vez fuera no quería soltar su mano, como siempre pasaba, su calor era transmitido por esos pequeños roces que tenían entre ellos, con esas sonrisas que sólo los dos comprendían, con las miradas serias que se cruzaban. Lo miro, sus ojos azules tan profundos como siempre, sintió que era mágico tenerlo al frente de ella, hasta que sintió que el calor de su mano se extinguía poco a poco. Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y lo quiso seguir rápidamente, pero sus piernas no respondían, vio como él se alejaba sin preocuparse de ella. Sus piernas no respondían sus brazos pronto se hicieron más pesados y ya no pudo sostenerse en pie - Heero - dijo mientras caía y sintió como el chico la agarraba en sus brazos. Lo miro agradecida, pero no era él quien la atrapo, era un hombre sí rostro que la levantaba mientras el chico de sus sueños simplemente miraba - Suélteme - pidió al hombre tratando de resistirse, miro al que era su acompañante, su guardaespaldas - Heero ayúdame - extendió una mano hacia él y lo alcanzo a oír "No estaré ayudándote por siempre Relena " un dolor inmenso se hizo en su pecho, le faltaba el aire y se llevó una mano a la zona para ayudarse a respirar. Entonces quiso pensar que todo era un error, que todo ello no era verdad, pero lo vio irse, Heero se alejaba de ella tranquilamente, con la fuerza que le quedaba se escapó de su agresor y lo siguió corriendo, se alejaban de la casa llegaban al a playa en la que se conocieron y el chico corría sin detenerse a verla. Comenzó a cansarse, el calor del sol y su cuerpo agitado le hacían ahogarse y que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese a un temperatura muy superior a lo normal. Se tuvo que detener, se froto su pecho nuevamente, le costaba respirar, una cuerda lo presionaba, no se pregunto porque estaba ahí, simplemente la desabrocho y se sintió más libre. Siguió detrás de él.

Lo estaba alcanzando poco a poco, lo podía ver, él ya no corría para escaparse de ella y decidió soltar de su pecho otra de las cuerdas que la apretaban tanto, con eso corrió más rápido y finalmente pudo verlo de frente. Él la miro con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le agarró el brazo que ella llevaba posado sobre su pecho, se sintió jalada hacia él y su cara muy cerca, se perdió en los profundos ojos azules de él chico y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras él se acercaba a ella, sus labios se juntaron. Sintió como todo el calor del chico recorría su cuerpo, como su corazón poco a poco se calmaba, se separó de él aún sin soltarlo y quiso robarle otro igual, pero una ola del mar los interrumpió atacándolos, aún así sus manos no se soltaron y se rieron juntos, el frío del agua la ayudo a calmarse y sintió como las manos del joven la abrazaban por la espalda - Heero - dijo feliz posando sus manos sobre las de él. Sintió la cabeza del chico escondida sobre su hombro, miro el atardecer, sintió el viento soplar, pero la luz comenzó pronto a cambiar y lastimo ligeramente sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza y sintió como los brazos del chico se iban poco a poco desvaneciendo.

Había despertado después de una siesta, miro a su alrededor, era su pieza. Con algo de dificultad hizo memoria, el doctor la había ido a visitar a penas los invitados se fueron. Su diagnóstico: un resfrio que la tendría con dos días de reposo. Le habían dado un par de pastillas y había doprmido aún en contra de su voluntad, Aún le dolía un poco su cabeza, pero no era tan terrible como antes y los mareos ya se habían quitado. Sólo quedaba el dolor en su cuerpo y garganta, algunos estornudos y su incapacidad de controlar el calor de su cuerpo.

Trato de ponerse de pie, quería ir al baño y verse al espejo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio toda su habitación, en la mesa a su lado habían paños blancos mojados y algunas toallas secas, un libro con el marcador de páginas puesto y una silla cerca de su cama. Su sueño le vino a la mente, pero pronto sus esperanzas e ilusiones se esfumaron, seguro que Heero estaría trabajando en lo mismo de todos los días y no cuidándola, recordó lo primeros días del chico, como estuvo desesperado al no tener nada que hacer en la enorme mansión, sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que habían vivido en esa última semana.

\- Heero... - dejo salir al pensar en él, el dolor de las palabras que había dicho en sueños le dolían en el pecho.

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿Estas mejor? - le pregunto el chico que entraba desde la puerta de la habitación sacando de sorpresa a la chica de sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y dejo el recipiente en la mesa de compañía.

\- Sí... - respondió automáticamente a la última pregunta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que él la había estado cuidando, le sonrió ampliamente y sus pensamientos pesimistas desaparecieron completamente. - muchas gracias por las atenciones.

\- Mhhh... - respondió el con un pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba con sus dos manos la cara de la joven y acercaba su frente a la de ella - tu fiebre ha bajado. - le dijo más tranquilo, a lo que la chica simplemente se sonrojó. - acuéstate aún tienes que descansar - le dijo alejando su cara de la ella y dándole una de sus manos como apoyo.

\- Si... - respondió en un susurro la chica mientras se acostaba de nuevo y él la abrigaba - es muy raro tener todas estas atenciones - se rió la chica al verlo hace eso último.

\- Estas enferma - le respondió el chico quitándole importancia mientras remojaba uno de los paños blancos en el agua fría que acaba de llevar.

\- Nunca me habían cuidado tanto - le admitió la rubia mientras se colocaba el paño que el chico le paso sobre su frente - mis padres nunca estaban y siempre me dejaban sola después de que se iba el doctor y me daba los medicamentos.

El chico sonrió ampliamente ante ese comentario mientras se sentaba, no es que estuviera feliz del pasado de la chica, pero algo en él le gustaba que se contarán esas cosas, tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a su boca para darle un pequeño beso - Es la primera vez que cuido de alguien enfermo - se río con ella el chico.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te podré llamar si vuelvo a enfermarme? - pregunto la chica en burla.

\- Mejor no te vuelvas a enfermar - le respondió tan feliz como poca veces estaba.

En esa semana habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, Relena se estaba acostumbrando a las escasas demostraciones de cariño del piloto, pero siempre las aceptaba sin exagerar para no asustarlo. Nunca había conversado con ėl sobré sus sentimientos, era mejor así, ya que era fácil pensar que si todo salía bien él se quedaría ya que no tendría razones para marcharse ya que él de a poco se iba riendo más y más con ella.

* * *

Había pasado varias horas paseando por la ciudad, era muy parecida a cuando estuvo ahí en el instituto junto a Heero y Relena. No podía creer que la hubieran destruido durante la guerra. Durante su paseo vio una cabina telefónica, entro en ella.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy seguro de que me gritara! - se dijo a sí mismo frente al teléfono nervioso, aún así introdujo la tarjeta con el saldo suficiente y marco el número. Después de unos segundos al frente de él apareció la cara de una chica con el pelo corto y ojos violetas.

\- ¿Duo? - pregunto la chica al verlo - Claro que eres tu Duo, ¿Dónde haz estado? ¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que he estado?

\- Lo siento Hilde. - dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa - estoy en el reino de Zanc en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás con la señorita Relena? - pregunto la chica curiosa.

\- Hoy fui a verla - se rió el chico al recordar que Heero estaba con ella - ese chico también estaba ahí. Parece que están viviendo juntos.

\- ¿Te estás refiriendo a Heero?

\- Sí - la chica se ruborizó al imaginarlo y el trenzado se rió - también me lleve la misma sorpresa al verlos.

\- ¿Entonces ya volverás Duo? - Pregunto feliz la chica - llevas varias semanas lejos, ¡Sabes que no puedo estar cubriéndote en el trabajo por siempre!

\- Oh Hilde, vamos un poco más - le rogó el trenzado mientras se reía

\- ¡Claro que no Duo! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer para no venir? - preguntó enojada la chica. Desde que había terminado la guerra que estaban viviendo en el mismo departamento y trabajaban juntos en el depósito de reciclaje.

\- Veras... - le contestó algo más desanimado - Hay un problema que tengo que arreglar antes de volver.

\- Esta bien Duo - se resignó la chica al entender la preocupación del chico - iré a ayudarte, así será todo más sencillo, no? - le pregunto a lo que el chico se negó rotundamente a que ella volviera a esa vida.

\- No quiero que tengas que volver a preocuparte por este tipo de cosas Hilde - le dijo sinceramente el trenzado - No se te olvide que tienes que venir para el cumpleaños de la señorita Relena. Te mandaré el pasaje de transbordador.

\- Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Siiii - le sonrio de nuevo - Volveremos juntos después de la fiesta, tranquila. - Ella sonrió ante las palabras del chico y se corto la comunicación.

El trenzado salió de la cabina de teléfono y nuevamente comenzó a caminar por la ciudad.

\- Oh rayos ¿es que en este lugar no hay ningún hotel disponible? - se pregunto ya algo desesperado de tanto caminar - Claro debe ser por el líder mundial se encuentra aquí también. Ya ni modo. - sonrió y siguió caminando en una dirección completamente diferente a la de antes.

* * *

\- ¡Hola Heero y Relena he vuelto! - saludó el mismo chico trenzado cuando entro con el mayordomo a la habitación principal.

\- Jejeje - se rió el mayordomo al ver el saludo del chico - Lo siento mucho, pero el señorito y la señorita están en la habitación por el momento, déjeme indicarle el camino. Por aquí.

\- Sí, lo siento - ¿quéesos dos también comparten habitación acaso? - se disculpó el simpático Duo avergonzado de su comportamiento hacia la nada, lo siguió hacia las escaleras. Subió por ellas y se detuvo con el mayordomo frente a una habitación. Vio como el viejo tocaba dos veces e indicaba que estaba acompañado antes de entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡Hola señorita Relena espero que ya se encuentre mejor! - Saludo el chico entrando rápidamente mientras buscaba a Heero con la mirada, pero sólo encontró a Relena sentada leyendo un libro con la mitad del cuerpo tapado.

\- Hola Duo, gusto en verte de nuevo - Saludo la ministra cerrando el libro - Sí, después de descansar un par de horas me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Por favor toma asiento. - le indico una silla decorada que estaba junto a una mesita de té en un lado de la habitación.

\- Iré a servir el té señorita - Le indico el mayordomo retirándose de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

\- Oh pensé que Heero se encontraría contigo, que desilusión - menciono el chico tomando asiento. Mientras Relena se levantaba tapada con su abrigo y se sentaba frente a él.

\- Jajaja si buscas a Heero él acaba de salir de aquí, debe estar donde siempre. - le respondió la ministra con una sonrisa cuando Anabel llegó con el té para los tres.

\- Ya le he avisado al Joven Heero que se encuentran aquí, señorita Relena. Dijo venir inmediatamente. - se disculpó la criada y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí ese chico? - pregunto finalmente el trenzado por curiosidad.

\- Jajaja - rió amablemente la ministra por la curiosidad del amigo mientras pensaba si era correcto decirle eso o no, después de todo el chico implicado le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero una parte de ella quería presumirlo.

\- No molestes a Relena con tus asuntos Duo - le dijo Heero enojado desde la puerta, camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla libre, miró a Relena ella ya se veía mejor, su cara volvía a su normal palidez y su ojos ya no tenían rastro alguno de dolor. También estaba comiendo con normalidad. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu fiebre Relena? - le pregunto el chico, mirándola, a lo que ella sólo asintió sonriente. Él también sonrió en respuesta y el invitado sólo quedó sin entender la situación y la cantidad de palabras que podían transmitirse los dos chicos con sólo mirarse.

Miro al trenzado, paralizado y sonrojado. Se rió - ¿qué quieres? - le pregunto tan fríamente como siempre, mientras tomaba de su café.

\- Jaja yo sólo me di cuenta que los extrañaba mucho y decidí volver - se rió cambiando el tema el chico - además quería ver a tan lindos enamorados viviendo juntos jajaja. - dijo haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la chica.

\- ¡No Duo eso no es así! - reacciono rápidamente la chica nerviosa a lo que el trenzado se sorprendió un poco calmándose.

\- Ve directo al grano Duo - lo enfrento nuevamente Heero, que sabía que los chicos pensarían eso de él - No levantaste a Relena de la cama por tu curiosidad.

\- Jajaja me pillaste - se resigno el chico un poco culpable de no considerar a la chica, la miro algo avergonzado haciendo que la enferma tragara saliva nerviosa - Señorita Relena ¿puedo quedarme algunos días aquí, por favor? - soltó de golpe avergonzado y juntando ambas palmas de las manos frente a su cabeza, relajando automáticamente a la chica que sólo rió - es que estuve buscando en la ciudad completa pero no hay ningún hotel con disponibilidad jaja - termino diciendo el chico mientras se reía nervioso con una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Claro Duo, no hay ningún problema - respondió la mencionada con una tímida sonrisa - Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles.

\- Muchas gracias Relena, también podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya creo que debes estar aburrida con alguien tan serio como él todo el día a tu lado ¿no? - continuo diciendo feliz mientras apuntaba a Heero que como recién él había dicho estaba serio como siempre.

\- Hmm. - hizo un ruido el aludido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba a Relena en brazos otra vez - Tú aún tienes que descansar un poco más. - dijo mientras la llevaba a la cama, la recostaba y dejaba un ligero beso en su frente, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la chica - Duo, vamos. - terminó diciendo sacando al chico de la habitación junto a él, ligeramente sonrojado por lo que acaba de hacer y cerrando la puerta detrás de él le mostró una última sonrisa a la chica que descansaba en su cama nuevamente.

Relena se quedo sorprendida sobre su cama - Jajajaja - se rió con muchas ganas unos segundos después de estar sola. Ese día habían sido muchas emociones para ella, pero algo la hacía feliz: Heero definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. Se toco la frente, se sonrojo, sus labios habían estado ahí, sólo bajo los dedos con los que había tocado su frente hasta sus labios y los rozo lentamente recordando como se sentía el único beso que le había dado el chico mucho tiempo atrás, beso con el que aún soñaba. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo una vez más, robarle otro beso tal vez. Toda esa semana había sufrido de esas ganas que no podía llevarlas a cabo, se recostó en la cama, recordó muchos momentos de esa semana con Heero y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 7: Algunas cosas del pasado._**

Estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro que conocía de memoria ya, todos los días lo recorría alguna vez, ese día era igual, usó la salida más cercana que se sabía, además aprovecharía ver a la chica en la que había estado pensando hasta no poder seguir trabajando. Una luz se abrió al final del pasillo, era ligera, pero se notaba que era luz solar. Salió de la oscuridad para encontrarse en la habitación tan decorada que conocía de memoria, era la habitación de una princesa.

En la cama se veía como estaba la chica durmiendo, se escuchaba su respiración, respiró profundo porque ella aún estaba viva, pero luego lo pensó mejor, ya no había riesgo de no encontrarla viva, además ella había sobrevivido a la guerra, un resfrío no podía matarla, se rió ligeramente de sí mismo, últimamente se sentía un idiota por todos sus miedos y confusiones. Últimamente no era él mismo, muchas de sus acciones las hacía sin razón alguna y se habló sorprendido a sí mismo pensando cosas que no deberían ni siquiera cruzar por su mente.

Se acercó a ella y la vio acostada, estaba despeinada, con su cara sonrojada y sus labios medios abiertos, respiraba con dificultad y su pelo dejaba sencillos rastros de humedad por la transpiración seguramente. Amplio su mirada, vio su cuello descubierto, no era raro, ya era primavera y comenzaba hacer calor. No pudo evitar notar que tenía los dos botones superiores de la camisa desabrochado y vio como la mano de la chica durmiente se movía en sueño para desabrochado dos más en ese momento, dejando casi a la vista sus senos. El chico se sonrojó, su cara, su cabellos despeinado y su mano sobre su pecho desabrochando su camisa. Por un segundo pensó en él estando desnudo sobre ella haciéndola suya, así se vería? ¿ Podía ser más hermosa y tentadora en otra situación? Escucho un pequeño gemido de la chica y automáticamente sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta asustado y apoyó sus dos manos en la pared, respiro con dificultad y trago saliva. Su cara le hervía y su pecho le apretaba.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando idiota? Se pregunto a sí mismo, apretó sus manos con fuerza sin alejarla de la pared, no podía hacer ruido o la despertaría. Escucho otro gemido de la chica y la miro de reojo, vio como ella se movía y le tomo dos segundos más para volver a la realidad - ella está enferma imbécil, no es momento para estas estupideces. - se repitió a sí mismo y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero a su mente sólo la vio a ella con el vestido naranja claro escondida debajo de su brazo después de sacarla corriendo el día que llego, su sonrisa sincera cuando conversaban en el jardín - Heero! - lo escuchaba llamarlo. La vio cuando la conoció y lo invito a su cumpleaños, cuando la protegió con Wing - Heero - la escucho de nuevo viéndola como le gritaba antes de la última pelea, recordó el aroma que tenía cuando lo había abrazado después de su desmayo y esto le estaba produciendo lo contrario a calmarlo - Heero - la vio con una sonrisa confiada cuando le mostró el sótano de su casa.

Abrió los ojos rápido, sintió que su cuerpo no se había calmado ni un poco y escucho de nuevo su nombre está vez detrás de él. Se dio vueltas y vio a la chica sentada en su cama llamándolo, sus ojos brillantes, su cara sonrojada, su camisa desabotonada. La vio pararse y acercarse hacia él, sintió que la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba - Heero - le llamo mientras lo miraba, su cara cerca de la suya, era demasiada la tentación, la quería abrazar, no sólo eso, su cuerpo entero le decía que quería hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, los senos de ella contra su pecho y su erección contra el abdomen de ella. No aguanto más, tenía que abrazarla, cerró los ojos y se rindió a la tentación, pero nunca llego a abrazarla porque ella se desvaneció en el aire. Abrió los ojos asustado, pero ya no se encontraba ni siquiera en el mismo lugar.

Volvió a sentir el pesar de su cuerpo y levantó una mano para vérsela. Miro al rededor, techo blanco, luz del sol, las cortinas verdes moviéndose ligeramente por el viento, todo se le hizo conocido. Suspiro, todo había sido un sueño. Un maldito sueño provocado por cuidar tanto de Relena.

* * *

El chico trenzado se levantó muy relajado de su cama, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una habitación tan espaciosa y con una cama tan amplia y suave - ¡Ah! Definitivamente sería feliz durmiendo así todos los días - dijo mientras bostezaba al despertar.

Se encamino hacia el baño que estaba adentro de su habitación, lavo sus dientes y se dio una ducha de agua tibia, salió de ella mucho más animado y despierto. Se miro al espejo y con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura se puso a hacer expresiones y poses que hacían que su autoestima se elevará. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse.

Con algo de pereza salió de la habitación y tras pasar por el pasillo bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludo feliz a los dos que se encontraban en la habitación sentados de frente. - ¡la habitación es increíble! Muchas gracias por las atenciones señorita - le agradeció sinceramente el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado Dúo. Por favor siéntate a tomar desayuno con nosotros. - le indicó la anfitriona al chico. A lo que el chico trenzado se sentó con a un lado de ella y miro al chico de pelo castaño oscuro, algo en él estaba diferente esa mañana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y evitaba levantar la vista. Sintió mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor del resfrío? - le pregunto viéndola más animada, la inspeccionó a ella, no tenía nada de raro, estaba animada, tal vez mucho, pero no era raro en ella después de tener al chico que persiguió tanto a su lado al fin.

\- La verdad es que sí, pero tengo el día libre, así que adelantare algo de trabajo. - le explico feliz la chica, estaba con un vestido ligero de color celeste cielo y el pelo tomado en una cola sencilla dejando algunos mechones de cabello sueltos a cada lado de la cara.

\- Yo me encargare de esas cosas Relena, tu debes descansar - dijo Heero tan serio como había estado durante todo el desayuno con la chica, tomo el poco de café que le quedaba y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la oficina de la chica. - Duo... - llamo al chico antes de salir de la habitación - se útil y cuida de Relena hoy. - ahí el trenzado se dio cuenta del problema, se rió para sus adentros.

\- Siempre pensé que esa era tu razón de vivir compañero - se burlo el trenzado haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

\- Sólo hazlo - le ordeno el chico saliendo de la habitación con un portazo molesto. Lo que causo la risa interna del trenzado, ahora si que tenía curiosidad.

\- Y se fue... - dijo como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿siempre es así? Por lo menos debería pedir las cosas por favor. La verdad es que no sé que puedes encontrarle a ese tipo de chico señorita. - se quejó el chico.

\- pero ¿qué estás diciendo Dúo? - se sonrojó la ministra intentando cambiar el tema.

\- No intente decirme que no siente nada por el, que no soy ciego. - se defendió el yankee - si incluso aquel día que nos conocimos usted intentaba salvarlo, y él quería matarla!

\- jajaja a decir verdad... Ahora que lo mencionas... Nuestra relación siempre ha sido alto complicada y extraña. - se rió la joven avergonzada.

\- oh sí, pero ambos son igual de raros. Incluso tienen los mismo instintos suicidas!

\- yo no tengo instinto suicida Duo! - se defendió la chica.

\- Claro por eso no le importa que la apunten con una pistola cada semana cierto?

\- Vaya forma de decirlo Duo! Lo haces soñar peor de lo que en realidad es! - se reía la ministra de las ocurrencias del trenzado amigo.

\- Que si es terrible, el idiota de Heero apretó su auto detonador sin dudarlo un segundo, mientras que usted se cruzó en una pelea de móvil suit en un avión civil en la Antártida sin dudarlo, cualquiera diría que ustedes dos no quieren su vida.

\- No es así Duo! Nosotros valoramos mucho la vida! Tal vez somos algo extremistas

\- igual de locos diría yo - se burlo nuevamente el trenzado mientras hacía puchero - por lo menos están hechos el uno para el otro - ese último comentario hizo que la ministra enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

\- Dui! Claro que Heero no me ve de esa manera!

\- ¡oh! Veo señorita que usted aún no sabe leer los sentimientos de un hombre - le dijo con una seriedad algo gracioso en el y un tono de sabiduría que nadie esperaría - yo el gran Maxwell le explicaré que es lo que ocurre en la cabeza de ese tipo.

* * *

A las afuera de la ciudad, se veía un grupo de camiones de carga con diferentes usos y cargamentos y algunas carpas pequeña en las que estaban las personas alojándose.

\- ¡Trowa! - gritó una chica de pelo corto y cara sonriente mientras corría en dirección al chico que estaba con los leones como acostumbraba a hacerlo. - El jefe me acaba de contar que ha conseguido permiso para instalarnos en el centro de la ciudad mañana. Esta muy feliz pues un muy buen lugar para que todos vean nuestro espectáculo.

\- Esta bien. - respondió el chico tan serio como siempre. Aunque algo se pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento y lo hizo reír por lo bajó.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Trowa? - le pregunto la chica preocupado por él como siempre.

\- No, sólo pensaba que esa autorización debe haber sido una atención especial de esa chica. - se levantó del lugar donde estaba, miro a su acompañante y prosiguió - nos moveremos mañana, cierto?

\- Sí... - le respondió ella con un poco de curiosidad en la cara y algo de celos en su interior.

\- Entonces será buena idea ir agradecerle apropiadamente, ¿no lo crees Catherinne? - le comento finalmente con una sonrisa a lo que la chica no supo como tomar eso y sólo sonrió para darle la razón.

\- Entonces, si está bien, vamos en nombre de la compañía. - le dijo feliz tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a caminar.

* * *

Quatre estaba llegando de noche al pueblo escondido en el desierto.

\- ¡Amo Quatre! - lo saludo un hombre corpulento con una cálida sonrisa. - Es un placer tenerlo aquí nuevamente. - se inclinó el hombre para mostrarle su cortesía y gratitud.

\- Muchas gracias Rachid, mucho tiempo sin verlos a todos - saludo también el chico- ... nuevamente necesito pedirles un favor a todos ustedes. - continuo diciendo algo triste y culpable por siempre ir con ellos cuando necesitaba ayuda.

\- No se sienta mal amo Quatre, nosotros siempre estaremos para servirle. - respondió el hombre sonriente juntó a los dos soldados que siempre los acompañaban.

Quatre les contó todo lo que Heero les había comunicado y les mostró una copia de los papeles que les entregó en casa de Relena. entendiendo que era lo que se debía hacer, comenzaron con su trabajo.

* * *

En la mansión de los Darlian, Heero había avanzado todo el trabajo de Relena, ya con todos los días ayudándola definitivamente se había hecho más rápido para terminarlo "me ha tomado 5 horas completas" se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba el reloj, ya era casi la hora de almuerzo y había dejado a Duo a cargo de la chica. "por lo menos está listo todo lo de mañana" se consoló agotado de tantos papeles, aún se seguía preguntando seguido como es que ella lo hacía con todo eso sin quejarse. Desde qué la conocía sólo la había visto una vez llorando por su cansancio, pero la había visto varias veces yendo a trabajar enferma. Sintió algo de vacío en su pecho y decidió ir a verla.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho a Peigan en la puerta recibiendo a alguien. Se aproximo a ver quien era, y para su sorpresa era Trowa con Catherinne.

\- Hola - los saludo a ambos caminando hacia ellos. Al verlos el chico sólo le devolvió el saludo, mientras ella lo miro sorprendida.

\- Tu eres el chico de aquella vez... - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, lo recordaba con muchas vendas y la mayoría del tiempo estuvo inconsciente. - no involucres a mi Trowa en cosas peligrosas nuevamente o me encargaré de dejarte en el mismo estado en el que te encontré aquella vez.

\- Gracias por aquello. - le dijo recordando lo mismo y dándose cuenta de que nunca se lo había agradecido correctamente, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Relena le estaba contagiando los modales de la chica.

Los perdono con Peigan y los invito a pasar hasta el jardín donde estaba Relena y Dúo sentados en el pasto.

\- Heero - le dijo el chico acercándose a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos - Relena es muy mala sólo se ríe de mi y no me quiere contar desde cuando estas aquí. - lloro el chico haciéndose la víctima de la situación hasta que vio a los dos invitados y los saludo feliz.

\- Mmm... - hizo un gesto molesto ante el recibimiento del chico trenzado, para pasar de él y extender la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¡Oh! - se sorprendió la mujer del circo al ver a la dueña de la casa y de los dos chicos que se rodeaba - Trowa ¿ella es...? - no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que ahora podían oírla.

\- Es un gusto - la saludo la ministra con un gesto de cabeza sin soltar aún la mano del piloto.

\- Oh, el placer es mío Reina... Digo señorita Relena - dijo avergonzada la chica aunque al minuto de decir ese nombre se acordó de aquella vez que estaba viendo el televisor y escucho ese nombre por primera vez detrás de ella. - ¡Ah! - levantó la cabeza entendiéndolo todo, en especial cuando vio que aún el piloto sostenía la mano de la chica - Entonces aquella vez que despertaste te referías a ella - dijo mirando a Heero que la miro confundido - después de que estuviste un mes inconsciente, cuando despertaste me llamaste Relena.

Automáticamente el chico se ruborizo y soltó a la ministra para taparse un poco el rostro fingiendo una pequeña tos. La susodicha miro a Heero sorprendida y al verlo ruborizado también se ruborizo ella y desvío la cara para que el resto no lo notara, las palabras de Duo resonaban en su cabeza y la hacían estar más nerviosa de lo normal.

Trowa no pudo aguantar la risa de la escena riéndose a carcajadas con Dúo a su lado haciendo lo mismo. Mientras Catherinne entendía que tal vez no hizo bien al decir eso, pero sólo bastó ver como se reía Trowa y Dúo para no sentirse mal por haberlo hecho.

\- Muy bien Catherinne esto de verdad fue muy gracioso - le dijo el trenzado acercándose y apoyando sus dos manos en cada hombro de la joven, mientras aún tenía pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos - mira que hacer que este hombre pusiera esa cara.

Ante ese comentario Heero volvió a tomar el control de su cara y le fijó una mirada de pocos amigos nuevamente. Algo nervioso miro a Relena, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa muy amplia y algo malévola, lo hizo sentirse aún más nervioso. Ella sentía curiosidad y eso podía significar un completo cuestionario con ayuda de los dos presentes, prefirió cambiar el tema - Por cierto ¿a que vinieron? - pregunto tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible.

\- ¡Heero! - lo regaño la dueña de la casa - No le hagan caso, no necesitan una razón para venir, me hace muy feliz recibirlos, por favor quédense todo el tiempo que gusten, hoy tengo el día libre y mientras más seamos será mejor.

\- En verdad sería todo un placer - respondió la chica agradecida por la invitación.

\- Gracias por la autorización - le dijo Trowa finalmente - vine a agradecértelo.

\- No hay nada que agradecerme, deberías darle las gracias a Dúo que me lo menciono. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. - le dijo restando le importancia la gobernante del reino.

\- ¡Venga Trowa! La casa de Relena es impresionante, verás que genial es el almuerzo - rompió el momento Dúo alejando a los dos circenses del lugar. A lo que el piloto perfecto iba seguirlos pero fue detenido por la chica que había agarrado su camisa jalándole hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que haber dejado solos a Relena y Dúo había sido un error de los mayores.

\- Tengo curiosidad - le dijo la chica dejando claro que es lo que quería saber. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco nuevamente y corriera la vista de la chica. Espero algunos segundos que ella se rindiera al ver que el no respondía pero no sucedió, la miro y ahí seguía en la misma posición, con una sincera sonrisa esperando una respuesta, se fijó en sus ojos , tan profundos como siempre, azules, brillantes.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo no recuerdo - dijo el chico negando la tentación que le causaba tener a la mujer de sus sueños al frente, había recordado esa escena, todas las veces que había soñado con Relena cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Que al despertar sólo pudo pensar en ella y que al darse cuenta de que era Catherinne se había sentido como un tonto. Ahora que la podía ver y acompañar todos los días, se había olvidado todo lo quela había extrañado en esa época.

La miro nuevamente, vio su cara de desilusión por su respuesta y ya no sentía tanta fuerza jalando de su camisa. No podía hacerle eso a ella, se dio cuenta lo débil que era ante esos ojos y tomó su mano entre las de él, miro los ojos que tanto amaba, pero más que fijar la vista en sus ojos no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, sintió la tentación de besarla y eso lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos adentro - le dijo dándole la espalda de golpe.


	8. Extra 1

_hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un capítulo extra de la historia, bueno subiré varios, es sobre lo que ha pasado con Heero y Relena en esa semana que han pasado juntos, espero que les gusté! ni olviden escribirme y si tienen algún a idea para otro extra no dudé en enviármela. Gracias por leer! _

* * *

_Capitulo 1.1: El día del accidente_

Relena había estado aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía para avanzar con el trabajo que podía. Por lo mismo, había conseguido con diferentes representantes y Ministros que se hicieran cargo de ciertos temas sin su presencia, así pasaba tiempo en su casa trabajando en los archivos y acuerdos que necesitaban de su aprobación y estudio.

Ese día se había levantado algo más tarde de lo habitual, no era que no tuviera trabajo, pero había avanzado una buena parte el día anterior. Así se levantó con un vestido color naranja claro no muy llamativo ni muy formal, no tenía reuniones que acudir ese día. Fue a la primera planta y decidió tomar el desayuno en la sala en vez del comedor, así que se sentó en unos de los sillones frente a una mesita de té y prendió el televisor. Eran las noticias, siempre las veía en la mañana, aunque generalmente se levantaba tan temprano que para cuando las daban ella ya había hecho gran parte de su trabajo.

Tomo su taza de té y decidió escuchar con atención, en la pantalla se mostraba una colonia espacial con un gran agujero: "Desastre en colonia X-89007 de la zona L1" decía la chica que estaba presentando la noticia. "Una explosión ha destruido una gran parte de la colonia X-89007 acabando con las personas que vivían en ella, aún no se sabe que fue lo que provocó esta gran catástrofe... ". La chica miro con asombro las imágenes y soltó el té de su mano levantándose de golpe.

\- Heero... - dijo preocupada y llevando sus manos a su cara.

\- Señorita Relena - la llamo su mayordomo que acababa de aparecer por uno de los pasillos. Pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, la vio levantarse y llevar las manos a su cara - ¿Qué le pasa señorita? - pregunto asustado mientras corría hacia ella.

\- Relena... - hablo el chico que acaba de entrar junto a Peigan y había corrido más rápido que él. Agarro sus muecas para verle la cara, no le pasaba nada, sólo estaba llorando. Miro alrededor que podía haber pasado para asustarla tanto y vio las noticias de la televisión quedando también perplejo.

\- Heero - respondió ella al verlo ahí a su lado agarrándole las manos - estas aquí - dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto volviendo a la realidad y soltándole las muñecas - Relena... - le iba a pedir que repitiera lo que había visto, pero la chica ya lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

\- Gracias a Dios estas aquí - dijo entre lágrimas. No podía preguntarle nada en ese estado, así que decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde y corresponder el abrazo de la chica para calmarla. Dejo que llorara sin decir una sola palabra y sin mover un músculo, no sabía que debía hacer en ese momento. Sólo se quedó ahí. Mientras tanto Peigan fue en busca de un té de hierbas para calmar a Relena y les dejo su espacio para estar solos.

Después de algunos minutos, Relena dejo de llorar, aunque aún seguía agarrada a Heero.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - le pregunto el piloto a la chica que colgaba de su cuello. Él tampoco la había soltado del abrazo y aún tenía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. La chica solo se limitó a mover la cabeza diciendo que sí. Entonces él la soltó, pero ella seguía con la cara escondida en su hombro.

\- No quiero que me veas así - dijo en un susurro a lo que el chico se rió un poco.

\- No es la primera vez que te veo llorar Relena - le respondió poniendo las manos en sus hombros y alejándola de él para ver su rostro. Paso uno de sus dedos por debajo de su ojo quitándole una lágrima - eres más fuerte que eso, ¿no? - le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

No sé esperaba esa pregunta, siempre la hacía enojar con esa pregunta - Me iré a lavar el rostro - le dijo en respuesta y se alejó de ahí con paso firme. Llego al lavado y hundió la cara en el agua que pudo reunir con sus manos, se miró al espejo. Las puntas de su cabello se habían mojado y su cara estaba roja, se lavó de nuevo. El rostro volvió a su color natural, aunque sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos también. Se resigno a que eso se quedaría así.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró nuevamente en el salón. Vio que Heero seguía viendo el televisor tratando de descifrar que sucedía. Lo vio dar la vuelta hacía ella, mirándola, esperando una explicación.

\- Señorita Relena, con esto se sentirá mejor - dijo interrumpiendo el momento Peigan, enseñándole que el té ya estaba listo y servido en la mesa del comedor contiguo.

\- Muchas gracias Peigan - respondió aún desanimada. Camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en ella, algo le oprimía el corazón, aun sabiendo que Heero estaba a salvo al frente de ella, muchas personas habían muerto y no entendía que estaba pasando. Miro al chico que tomaba asiento frente a ella, él aún esperaba una explicación - La colonia X-89007 acaba de explotar, el daño fue el suficiente para matar a todos sus habitantes - dijo con mucha pena mientras miraba su taza de té imaginando la muerte de ese gran número de personas que prácticamente habían sido lanzadas al espacio por la explosión.

\- Eso ya lo escuche Relena - recriminó el piloto sin cambiar de expresión. Claro que lo sabía, estaba mirando la televisión mientras ella estaba tratando de mejorar su cara. No sabía si decirle el miedo que sintió que la hizo desesperar o no, tal vez lo asustaría. Ahora que él había vuelto, después de tantos días sin saber de él. No quería que se fuera de nuevo por una mala respuesta. Se mordió su labio inferior, no quería responder, algo le oprimía el corazón en ese momento.

Un sonido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era el comunicador, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero debía ser fuerte, siempre mantenía la calma cuando él no estaba. No debía dejarse dominar por el miedo ahora que él estaba al frente. Como él dijo: debía ser más fuerte que eso. Inhalo con fuerza para tomar relajarse.

\- No te preocupes Heero, ya estoy mejor. No fue nada. – le dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de frente sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, no era diferente a las sonrisas que había practicado tanto en las reuniones con los dirigentes. Se levanto del asiento y por cortesía le aviso – tengo que contestar, con permiso.

\- Hmmm. – él simplemente cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos, era su forma de darle permiso para responder. Se sintió bien alejarse de la mesa en la que estaba él, dio algunos pasos antes de llegar al comunicador y apretando un botón del aparato se prendió la pantalla mostrando la cara de un joven con saco que estaba algo agitado.

\- Perdone por interrumpirla señorita Darlian. – dijo el chico a través del comunicador.

\- No se disculpe, señor Danlow, no ha interrumpido nada - contesto cortésmente la ministra.

\- No sé si ha visto usted...

\- Lo acabo de ver en las noticias encargado, ahora mismo iba a comunicarme con los preventivos para saber que fue lo ocurrido - menciono la princesa tan confiada y controlada como acostumbraba en su trabajo.

\- Esta bien señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - pregunto nuevamente el chico ahora un poco más calmado.

\- No, eso sería mucho pedirle encargado Darlow, veo que está bastante ocupado con la noticia - pudo decirle la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - yo me encargaré desde aquí, por favor continué con el procedimiento de emergencia espacial.

\- Entendido señorita. Me despido. - dijo el chico con cortesía y cortando la comunicación.

Relena presiono el botón del comunicador para cortar la comunicación e inmediatamente sonó nuevamente, esta vez en la pantalla salió un viejo que cagendó con ella una reunión de emergencia para tratar el tema. Fue muy cortes con él y se comprometió a salir prontamente hacía el edificio de reunión. Corto nuevamente la comunicación. Esta vez ella fue la que llamo a un encargado de las colonias, ella coordino con él una salidad de emergencia hacia su colonia en la zona L1 donde esperaba poder reunirse con los dirigentes que quisieran acudir para mantener la paz. Finalmente habló con Lady One, exigiéndole la investigación del tema y la defensa del líder de la Nación Mundial para la reuniones a las que tendría que asistir.

Nuevamente se corto la comunicación. Relena se quedo algunos segundo esperando que el comunicador sonara nuevamente, pero no lo hizo.

\- Peigan prepara el auto por favor, debo salir - dijo firmemente la chica, se dirigió a una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí - Anabel, podrías preparar un cambio de ropa para mí por favor. - le mostró una sonrisa y la chica dejo lo que estaba haciendo para correr a la habitación de la ministra - Heero tendrás que perdonarme, debo ir inmediatamente a una reunión. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes aquí. - le dijo la chica con la misma cordialidad con la que siempre lo trataba.

\- Esta bien - dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa en la cual la había estado esperando. Tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia ella - iré contigo - le respondió para sorpresa de la chica.

\- No es necesario, seguro habrá otro preventivo para acompañarme.

\- No lo haré como preventivo - dijo él mientras avanzaba hacía las escaleras - iré a cambiarme, es mejor que hagas lo mismo - la chica lo miro desaparecer al final de las escalera. No era tiempo para estar sorprendida, corrió hacia su habitación donde la esperaban dos doncellas con un conjunto de ropa blanco, pero pidió que lo cambiaran por un vestido naranjo claro. Si usaba un vestido daría más confianza a un traje tan duro como el blanco que habían elegido las doncellas.

En 15 minutos ya se había cambiado de ropa, peinado y pintado. Las huellas de las lágrimas de esa mañana habían desaparecido. Salió confiada de la habitación. Al final de la escalera la esperaba el piloto del wing que vestían un smoking negro y gafas oscuras. "Todo un guardaespaldas" sonrió ella, él puso su brazo para que ella lo tomara y se dirigieron al auto que los llevaría a la reunión.

Una vez allí Heero no se aparto del lado de Relena hasta que se encontraron con el preventivo de turno. Aún así siguió vigilándola sólo que a mayor distancia. Se habían reunido muchos dirigentes y ministros de la Nación Mundial, actualmente Zanc como el primer reino pacifista era el centro de todos los encuentros políticos, Así que muchos de los encargados habían hecho enormes mansiones en la nación. Se converso el tema de las muertes de la catástrofe y se acordó dar un mensaje publico a las colonias y a la tierra con el pésame correspondiente en el momento en que el nuevo líder de la nación mundial estuviera en el reino Zanc, en su compañía saldría la Ministra de relaciones Exteriores y el Ministro de Paz.

Ya afuera de la reunión recibió el informe de los preventores de que todo era una falla mecánica de la colonia, por lo menos en un 90% de seguridad. Así que ya con todo más controlado decidió ir a almorzar ya que aún faltaban 2 horas para dar el aviso. Salió del edificio principal junto a su preventor y se encontró afuera con Heero, con las gafas era difícil reconocerlo, además ya era hora del cambio de preventivo así que con un simple saludo entre soldados el preventor se retiro dejándola con el expiloto.

\- ¿Tus preventores siempre son así de descuidados? - pregunto el chico una vez ya estaban lejos del lugar. Habían decidido caminar hasta un restaurant cercano.

\- Sí - dijo ella resignándose - te dije que no eran buena compañía.

\- Son casi como no tener ninguna - respondió enojado el piloto. Vio al frente y se fijo en una gran cantidad de gente, eran camarografos y periodistas. Se dio cuenta de que uno ya los había visto. - Por aquí - dijo él sin previo aviso y tomo la mano de Relena jalándola.

\- Heero - dijo tratando de correr detrás de él - mis zapatos - le dijo tratando de que se diera cuenta lo difícil de correr con esos zapatos altos.

\- Ven - el chico la tomo por la cintura llevándola a un lado de él, no podía levantarla también de las piernas pues ella estaba usando vestido y a menos que lo hiciera con cuidado lo haría mal. Corrió más rápido y doblo al llegar a la esquina metiéndose en una calle pequeña residencial. Se puso contra la pared y dejo a Relena en el piso. Ya no los seguían - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto mirándola, estaba a su lado aún escondida debajo de su brazo observándolo.

\- Nunca me habían sacado así por los periodistas - le dijo con una sonrisa, limpiando su vestido y retomando su postura - Muchas gracias- sonrió sinceramente.

\- Vamos - le dijo el chico caminando delante de ella.

\- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? - preguntó mientras caminaba más rápido para alcanzarlo y se ponía a su lado.

\- Conozco algo por aquí cerca - dijo guiándola.

Heero la llevo a un restaurant italiano, algo pequeño, pero familiar, habían algunas familias y unas cuantas parejas. Se sentaron al fondo, igual Relena no paso desapercibida y muchos la saludaron aún diciéndole Reina Relena. Les devolvió el saludo y disfruto del almuerzo con Heero. Ella le contó de muchos temas sobre los últimos dos meses y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que hablar con Heero era como hablar con cualquier otra persona, solo que él nunca empezaba una conversación, sólo respondía y lo justo. Muchas veces usaba frases sarcásticas y la hacía reír. Se sintió feliz de estar ahí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás Heero? - pregunto la chica cuando ya iban de regreso.

\- No lo sé - se veía feliz y tranquilo caminando a su lado - Aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Te refieres...

\- Sí - le respondió él rápidamente por lo que Relena sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior, pero había dicho que se quería quedar, decidió arriesgarse a hablar.

\- Puedes acompañarme ¿no? Te serás más sencillo ya que yo tengo acceso a todos los archivos y establecimientos que se necesiten para la investigación - le respondió la chica con confianza y amabilidad. Por primera vez se sintió realmente feliz de ser la ministra de relaciones exteriores.

\- Es un buen plan Relena - le respondió con la sonrisa confiada de siempre cuando ya estaban llegando al lugar de reunión con Peigan. Era preferible que ella llegará en su auto en vez de caminando al lugar de la grabación. Miro al mayordomo a lo lejos y se detuvo, la chica se detuvo a un lado de él y se quedó mirándolo - ¿Esta bien que me quede? - pregunto mirándola.

\- Claro - respondió inmediatamente la chica riéndose - Aparte me harás un gran favor quedándote a mi lado, Heero. - continuo convenciéndolo la chica - mis guardaespaldas son realmente irresponsables.

\- Es cierto - le dio la razón a su acompañante y siguió caminando - ¿Me harías otro favor Relena?

\- En lo que pueda ayudarte

\- No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí - la chica lo miro sorprendida y algo decepcionada- Ya entenderás - le dijo para tranquilizarla.

\- Esta bien - le prometió con tranquilidad. Cuando ya estaban a metros del auto.


	9. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, bueno como dije antes, ando un poco falta de imaginación, por la lo que les dejo este capítulo antiguo, lo re escribí un poco, ya que no me había gustado del todo, de todas formas, no he cambiado grandes cosas, sólo algunas expresiones que me parecen más adecuadas a los personajes. Ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo, así que lo subiré cuando termine de revisarlo. _

_Espero que les gusté! Muchas gracias por los comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! :D _

_P.D: no sería Gundam Wing si la vida de Relena no estuviera en riesgo jajajaja _

* * *

**_Un nuevo baile juntos_**

En la mansión de los Darlian, estaba todo silencioso como muy pocas veces desde el día en que Duo decidió quedarse junto a los dos compañeros. De todas formas, cumplía con todos los pedidos y órdenes que le daba el primer piloto. Ayudaba y cuidaba a Relena, aunque aún no entendía porque los dos a veces desaparecían estando en la casa.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido el inepto de Heero? – pregunto frustrado el joven trenzado dando vueltas por la casa - ni siquiera la señorita Se encuentra por aquí. Debo encontrar algo que hacer, no se puede contar con esos dos para tener compañía. – seguía dando vueltas por la casa frustrado, aunque se le ocurrió una idea de que hacer para saber el paradero de ambos chicos. Se dirigió a la habitación del piloto perfecto y escucho a ver si estaba ahí antes de entrar en silencio, observo alrededor y encontró el computador portátil que buscaba.

\- Veamos en que ocupa su tiempo este chico – contesto entretenido pensando en que podía encontrar mientras se prendía el sistema pidiéndole contraseña. El chico que era experto en hacer caer sistemas se puso en acción para sacar la información del computador que tenía al frente. Después de 20 minutos al fin había logrado entrar al sistema, muy feliz y con una pequeña sonrisa iba a comenzar a ver varios archivos.

\- No deberías meterte en las cosas de los demás – hablo el dueño de los archivos que se encontraba detrás de él apuntando con un arma en la cabeza.

\- Hermano! Tranquilízate! No vas a dispararme cierto? – le pregunto algo nervioso al verlo entrar con su cara de pocos amigos y tratando de tranquilizarlo levantó las manos mostrando que se tendía completamente.

\- Cuando nos conocimos me disparaste dos veces no? – se burlo el chico de pelo castaño poniendo al trenzado más nervioso.

\- ¡Heero! – escucho que lo llamaban desde afuera, la chica asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio la escena de los dos – ¿qué hacen? – los miro curiosa, sabía que el piloto perfecto no dispararía contra el amigo, pero realmente era gracioso ver la escena, aunque después recordó la situación – bueno ya encontraste a Duo, no te demores, estamos atrasados. Me iré a cambiar. – se despidió tranquilamente dejando azul al trenzado que por un segundo había pensado que estaba salvado con la llegada de la muchacha, pero ahora no sabía si ese "no te demores" era un déjalo en paz o mátalo de una vez. Debía comenzar a tener más cuidado con los dos.

\- Bueno – bajo el arma dejando respirar tranquilo al chico que era apuntado, por un segundo más estaba a salvo. Luego Heero se dirigió al ropero y ahí saco una de las dos bolsas de ropa que tenía colgadas – toma, Relena lo preparo para ti. – el trenzado lo recibió sin entender la situación, vio que el chico sacaba una segunda bolsa y la abría dejando ver un traje negro completo.

\- Vaya, que buen gusto tiene – se rió el trenzado al sacar su traje gris oscuro. – Me iré a cambiar. – salió de la habitación dejando tranquilo al chico de ojos azules para que también se cambiara.

En silencio a medio vestir reviso los archivos que habían sido vistos por el trenzado en su computador – no dio con los planos – sonrió confiado y cerró nuevamente el sistema con todas las protecciones necesarias. Se levantó y siguió vistiéndose. Una vez listo, salió de su habitación y fue a la sala principal a esperar a la chica.

Primero bajo Duo y los dos se quedaron conversando, aunque el que más hablaba era en definitiva él trenzado. Pero el silencio volvió entre ellos dos cuando la chica bajo por la escalera, llevaba un vestido celeste claro largo que se recogía sobre una de las piernas de la ministra, pero no dejaba ver nada ya que debajo de esa capa de tela existían varias más de un celeste más claro que provocaba que el vestido fuera algo ancho, pero sin exagerar demasiado. Su cabello iba tomado en un lindo arreglo de trenzas y mechones de cabello dejando perfectamente visible su cuello del que colgaba un collar con piedras azules que combinaban con los guantes blancos decorados con las mismas que llegaban hasta los codos.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo sorprendido el trenzado al verla – seguramente deberemos alejar a muchos hombres hoy no es así Heero?

El chico de pelo castaño oscuro no contesto al sarcasmo de su amigo, en esos días andaba algo sensible a la compañía de la chica, en especial después de ese sueño que había tenido después de cuidarla. Aunque lo había superado en los dos días que habían pasado, algo en el aún no estaba del todo tranquilo y menos viendo la gran parte de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto con el vestido sin tirantes. La vio bajando algunos escalones y se apresuró a hacerle de compañía ofreciéndole su brazo, sin pensarlo demasiado, definitivamente algo andaba mal en él y el amigo lo había descubierto un pase de veces en esos días, así que decidió como tantas veces, caminar para no interrumpirlos. Era divertido molestar a Heero con su nueva fobia a Relena, pero había momentos adecuados para hacerlo y ese no era uno de ellos.

\- Y... ¿Qué tal me veo Heero? – le pregunto tímidamente la chica rubia que no había escuchado palabra alguna del piloto perfecto después del comentario de Dúo.

\- Muy bien – le contesto serio y ocultando todo rastro de emociones. Lo que desilusiono un poco a la ministra que esperaba causar un poco más de expresión en el chico, por algo se había esforzado toda la tarde en preparar hasta el último detalle de su cabello y vestido. Había estado todo el día tarareando feliz canciones y dando vueltas por la casa desde su última conversación con Dúo, una parte de ella quería creer que las palabras dichas por el joven piloto podían ser ciertas, tal ves el piloto perfecto al fin la estaba viendo como la mujer que era y por eso quería hacerlo reaccionar arreglándoselas más de lo normal. Luchando contra la desilusión que sentía llegaron al automóvil que los esperaba en la entrada como siempre.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo al que lo había guiado hasta el automóvil después de que éste le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a entrar.

\- Mhhh... – no contesto nada el chico, ya llevaba días haciendo lo mismo y ella aún le daba las gracias como el primer día. Miro al compañero y vio como este se estaba subiendo en el asiento delantero – acompaña a Relena – le dijo tan frío como siempre que se dirigía a él.

\- Pensé que tu querías acompañarla... – se quejó el especialista en manejo de artefactos del grupo, pero al ver que el chico implicado sólo levantaba una ceja como cuestionando por qué decidió incluir – para decir "esta chica es mía" o algo así - se burlo un poco provocando que el chico sólo lo ignorara enojado hasta el tomar el lugar del chofer del automóvil.

Ambos se subieron en sus respectivos lugares, Duo a un lado de Relena en la parte de atrás y Heero en la parte delantera, los dos iban riendo como siempre que estaban juntos, pero Heero había aprendido la lección de no dejarlos completamente solos, aunque no participaba en las conversaciones de los dos.

Pasados 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a un enorme castillo en el cual se realizaría la fiesta a la que estaban invitados.

\- ¿Qué fiesta es exactamente? – pregunto el trenzado sin saber porque lo habían llevado en primer lugar.

\- Es la celebración de aniversario de la primeras elecciones del líder mundial – explico Relena – sólo familiares y diplomáticos están invitados, aún así hay una gran cantidad de personas. Con los últimos acontecimientos muchos mostraron preocupación de no traer escoltas por lo que fue permitido, así que yo los traje a los dos.

\- Pero con sólo uno hubiese pasado más desapercibido no señorita?

\- Si, pero ya se están corriendo muchos rumores como para llegar sola con Heero. – se rió la chica a lo que el chico de trenza entendió y sólo sonrió tranquilo.

\- Ya veo y este chico no se quedaría tranquilo si no pudiera acompañarla aunque yo viniera en su lugar- se burlo nuevamente del piloto que en respuesta sólo se bajó del auto para ayudar a descender a la ministra – jajaja este chico no se toma bien ninguna broma, será divertido quitarle un poco de protagonismo al antipático de Heero – le dijo finalmente a la chica para que se tranquilizara, estaba aceptando el trabajo de cuidarla.

\- Jajaja sólo diviértete – en ese momento la puerta de la chica se abrió y el piloto perfecto le ofreció una de sus manos para ayudarla a bajar, ella lo acepto y espero a que el otro acompañante también llegara a su lado.

\- Buenos días ministra Darlian – la saludaron al descender – por aquí por favor – le indicaron sin ni siquiera preguntar por los dos invitados.

\- Muchas gracias – camino la chica por donde le habían indicado con los dos chicos siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez terminadas las escaleras que debieron subir con cuidado se encontraba la entrada principal a la fiesta. Ella se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar y suspiro por última vez antes de fijar su sonrisa perfecta de siempre, Heero la miro tan serio como siempre, él sabía que no era fácil para la chica hacer todo lo que hacía, lo había descubierto ahora al verla tranquila y trabajando. El trenzado no había pasado por eso y no entendió del todo la situación, pero al ver que el piloto perfecto le mostraba un a sonrisa satisfecha a la chica y esta se la devolvía entendió que estaba ahí para acompañarla más que para protegerla de algún peligro.

La chica pasó el umbral hacia la fiesta tan tranquila y elegante como se podía entrar, al verla muchos de los invitados guardaron silencio admirándola, pronto sus dos acompañantes la siguieron a una débil distancia a cada lado. Aún más invitados se quedaron en silencio al reconocerlos, pero antes de poder llegar al final de la entrada ya se podían oír los susurros de los invitados sobre los dos pilotos y su relación con la chica.

\- Parece que no somos muy buenos invitados para traer la tranquilidad a esta fiesta – se burlo uno de ellos al llegar al ya no sentirse observado.

\- Eso no es cierto Dúo – le reprocho la chica – con ustedes dos, aquí todos estarán mucho más tranquilos. Y como te mencione en el automóvil sólo debes divertirte – le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora a ambos chicos. – Debo ir a saludar con permiso. – se inclinó alejándose de ambos chicos para saludar a los que conformaban un grupo de ancianos.

\- Ey – estiro la mano nervioso al ver que se alejaba la chica, pero no logró detenerla - ¿qué no te importa que se vaya así? – le pregunto al chico que tenía como misión de vida protegerla, pero para su sorpresa el chico ni siquiera estaba afectado y ya estaba mirando en otra dirección.

\- Estará bien – le contesto serio – ven – le indico mientras se ponía en marcha hacia una de las mesas.

\- ¿Qué planeas? – le pregunto mientras le seguía a su destino.

\- Nada – respondió algo divertido – como Relena dijo: divertirme – le menciono pasándole una de las copas de champaña que había tomado de la mesa.

\- Debes manejar después – lo culpo aceptando la copa desconfiado.

\- No me hará nada.

\- Si tu lo dices. – se resigno ante la seguridad de su compañero tomando un trago del vaso. Después de eso se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirando alrededor, se notaba la tensión que existía, se podían divisar varios hombres que vestían trajes oscuros y poco adornados con lentes de sol y micrófonos en los oídos. Mientras que por lo menos habían 100 invitados con trajes animados y resultantes colores y adornos, en su gran parte de mayor edad.

\- Aquí hay más guardaespaldas que invitados – se quejó el chico poco animado – ni hablar de mujeres jóvenes – miro a su compañero que no le contestaba y lo vio como miraba fijamente a la ministra que se encontraba rodeada de personas que aprovechaban cualquier momento disponible para saludarla y presentarse, en especial chicos jóvenes, hijos y sobrinos de los mismos invitados. – Ya veo – le comento feliz apoyando uno de sus brazos en sus hombros – tú sólo tienes ojos para esa chica – se burlo sabiendo que tenía toda la razón – veo que tienes mucha competencia amigo, deberías bailar con ella – le ánimo.

\- No quiero dejarte sólo – le contesto burlesco el chico perfecto, en el fondo de sí mismo quería hacer lo que le había sugerido su compañero, pero no quería causarle ningún tipo de problema a la joven, no quería que todos comentarán sus decisiones y el no era una buena decisión para una pacifista. Además que derecho tenía él para interrumpir las presentaciones de los demás hombres y si eran el chico ideal y perfecto para la rubia? Algo en su interior le dolió y un vacío se apoderó de su pecho. Trato de pensar otras cosas, en un segundo recordó el momento que estaban viviendo con los atentados de Terraus.

\- O por mi no te preocupes, yo iré a presentarme con esas lindas jovencitas – se rió el trenzado – seguro que querrán conocer al maravilloso Dúo Maxwell – se jacto de su popularidad con las tres chicas que había notado que lo estaban mirando. – buena suerte con la princesa – le ánimo dándole un golpecito en la espalda antes de alejarse a hablar con las tres chicas de edad parecida a Relena.

Heero sólo se limitó a mirarlo ir con ellas tres y conversar animado presentándose y haciéndolas reír – si Hilde se enterara lo mataría de seguro – se limitó a pensar, pero él no le diría, por lo menos no hasta que tuviera razones suficientes para decirle. Miro nuevamente a su 'misión', pero le costó encontrarla entre la cantidad de persona que ya estaban en la fiesta. Se sintió preocupado por unos segundos, dejo el vaso que llevaba en la mesa que estaba a su costado y se inclinó un poco para intentar verla, pero no había caso.

\- Heero – escucho que lo llamaban y jalaban su brazo desde atrás, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba la chica – baila conmigo – le dijo antes de tirarlo con una sonrisa a la pista de baile sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Una vez ahí, tomó su mano y puso la otra en la cintura de la chica acercándola a él lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera posar una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunto una vez ya sonaba la música que bailaban.

\- Les dije que había prometido bailar sólo contigo esta noche – le confeso con una sonrisa sorprendiendo de sobremanera al chico que no esperaba que su plan de pasar desapercibido resultara con ese movimiento de la chica.

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto con más curiosidad de la normal que tenía siempre.

\- No quería bailar con todos ellos - dijo tratando de no darle importancia al tema. Miro al joven nuevamente que se encontraba tan sorprendido como la primera vez que bailaron juntos - además no siempre podemos bailar juntos, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos - le sonrió poniendo un poco nervioso al piloto. - Aquella vez me salvaste la vida. - dijo haciendo un poco de memoria.

\- Tu dijiste que serias mi aliada - le contesto restando importancia al hecho de que la salvo y no pudo matarla - aunque déjame decirte que sí te quedas al lado de una batalla de móvil suite probablemente no corras tanta suerte de nuevo. - se burlo de haberse quedado mirando la pelea antes.

\- Jajajaja es muy cierto – le contesto sonriéndole – no siempre estarás cuidándome. – le dijo esperando la respuesta del chico que sólo se quedo mirándola fijamente después de ese comentario, algo enojado, pero eso era suficiente respuesta para la chica.

\- Relena... – la llamo cambiando el tema y frenando un poco el paso del baile, quería contestarle algo a esa última frase, decirle que eso no era cierto que él realmente quería quedarse a su lado para cuidarla por siempre. Se dio cuenta que un hombre joven caminaba hacia ellos evitando a las otras parejas, seguro querría bailar con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó más fuerte la mano de la chica y la jalo guiándola hasta el balcón – ven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Heero? – dijo sorprendida de la reacción del chico siguiéndolo. El escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del joven siempre la ponía nerviosa, también feliz, esperaba ilusionada escuchar las palabras que tenía que decirle el joven, pero en cambio la estaba jalando hacia quien sabía donde. Una vez más simplemente confió en él.

\- Escuche una cámara – le dijo más tranquilo una vez se habían alejado de la multitud y llegado al balcón de la fiesta. Era claro que no era por nada especial, él siempre era así y un vestido no haría que cambiara.

\- ¿Una cámara fotográfica? Las fotografías están prohibidas dentro de las dependencias – le contesto algo inocente aunque ahí mismo entendió el problema. – ¿crees que por nosotros? – claro que sería por ellos, llevaba días tratando de evitar que siguieran los rumores, pero estaba más que segura que Heero también debía saber, la había sacado en su motocicleta por una ventana para que no los vieran salir juntos. Claro que sabía de la situación y le estaba comenzando a afectar.

\- Puede ser – le contesto apoyándose en el barandal del balcón, sin darle más importancia al tema. Se quedo mirándolo de frente, él había vuelto a estar tranquilo, era incómodo el hecho de que todos pensarán que estaban juntos, hasta ella misma querría pensarlo, pero él sólo la cuidaba como siempre, esos días con mayor cuidado que antes, pero era porque también estaba bajo más presión que antes, los actos terroristas no se habían detenido, cada vez eran más personas las que desconfiaban del sistema actual de gobierno, sintió que se estaba poniendo nerviosa al pensar en todos los temas de trabajo otra vez.

– Vuelve a la fiesta desde aquí puedo verte. – le dijo después de unos segundos de silencio el chico. Eso la hizo salir de sus pensamiento, él la miraba y seguro se sentía culpable de los rumores que se corrían y sólo le sonrió para calmarlo.

\- No puede evitarse – tarde o temprano comenzarían a mencionar que él estaba viviendo con ella, aunque como eran dos semanas y el tema en el espacio tan complicado,, todos lo confundirían con una visita normal, mientras más tiempo pasara más interrogantes aparecerían por las personas. – No son importantes las cámaras Heero, me quedare aquí – le dijo acercándose un poco más a él - ¿puedo acompañarte? – le hizo una pequeña reverencia como aquella vez anterior. A lo que él le sonrió dándole permiso. Ella le sonrió igual y se colocó al lado de él, casi agarrando su brazo. Mañana pensaría que diablos hacer para el tema de los rumores, tal vez anunciarlo como su nuevo guardaespaldas oficial o algo así como su apoyo de confianza, se rió de sólo imaginarlo.

\- Relena... – sintió que la llamaba el joven a su lado sacándola de sus chistosos pensamientos.

\- ¿Mhhh? – le contesto la chica haciendo un ruido con su garganta, estaba feliz en ese momento y no tenía ganas de abrir la boca.

\- Gracias – término diciendo el chico sorprendiéndola – nunca le había agradecido a nadie. – le hizo notar él haciéndola sentir aún más elogiada.

\- Eres realmente sorprendente Heero – le contesto confundiendo al piloto que como pocas veces había dicho algo sincero y profundo y no esperaba esa respuesta – soy yo la que debo estar agradecida contigo, te quedaste en este tiempo conmigo para hacerme compañía y ayudarme, siempre me estas cuidando de toda amenaza que me rodee y desde que te conocí me das fuerza para continuar cada día. Siempre que estoy desanimada pienso en que tú estas esforzándote en algún lugar del universo y eso es suficiente para continuar tratando de alcanzarte, por que tú...

\- Ya te lo dije una vez – contesto molesto de ese último comentario interrumpiendo a la chica – no soy nada a tu lado, Relena. – giró su cara para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro aunque no movió su cuerpo de la posición en la que se encontraba.

\- Eso no es cierto – le contesto exaltada la chica – yo no sería la que soy hoy si no te hubiera conocido. – la chica agarro la mano del chico haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos – tu me mostraste lo que era la guerra, lo que se sufría y me diste la fuerza para enfrentarlo e incluirme en ello. – el chico la vio sorprendido por esas últimas palabras, ella siempre había sido una chica madura para su edad, nunca creyó ni creería que su ingreso al instituto San Gabriel habría afectado la vida de la chica, pero si era así, tal vez no haberlo conocido hubiera sido mejor para ella, aunque sin ella La Paz que hoy vivían seguro no se hubiera alcanzado.

– Heero todo lo que he logrado y lo que soy es gracias a ti. – le dijo convencida la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Yo no he hecho nada Relena – le dijo tan serio como pudo teniéndola frente a frente.

\- Para mi si lo haz hecho – le dijo mas sería y convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Piensa lo que quieras – le término algo enojado la conversación dejando a la chica al borde de las lágrimas luego de darle la espalda.

\- ¡chicos! Que hacen aquí afuera? – les pregunto el trenzado que salía de la habitación con una copa extra para la chica – tome señorita – le paso la copa – ¿qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto curioso de lo raros que se encontraban los dos. - ¿no me digan que se han peleado? Eso si que es raro en ustedes.

\- No es asuntó tuyo – le contesto mostrando todo lo molesto que se sentía en ese momento.

\- Vaya si que fue una buena pelea – se rió el trenzado al ver que la chica estaba tomando de su copa más rápido de lo normal y el chico ya no le contestaba más que eso. No se miraban, ni siquiera actuaban como si vinieran juntos. – Señorita, creo que la buscaban adentro. Un chico como de nuestra edad pelirrojo, se me acercó y me pregunto por usted hace unos minutos. – el trenzado vio como a ambos le cambiaba la cara.

\- No es necesario que me encuentre – respondió con una sonrisa forzada la ministra – lo mejor será retirarme ya, mañana debo trabajar – le indico a los dos chicos – si gustan pueden quedarse en la fiesta el tiempo que deseen, puedo irme a casa sola.

\- Claro que no – contesto el primer piloto con el apoyo del segundo – no te irás sola.

\- Heero puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

\- ¿Y se puede saber como te irás? Peigan no ha venido y tus habilidades al volante son bastante malas. – le pregunto en un tono sarcástico el chico haciéndola enojar.

\- Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar una manera de irme a casa por mi cuenta. – lo desafío con una sonrisa burlona, los dos sabía a que se refería. Cualquier persona en esa fiesta estaría más que dispuesta a llevar a Relena hasta la puerta de su casa a cambio de simplemente pasar unos minutos en su compañía o tener la oportunidad de discutir algún tema con ella.

\- No dejare que te vayas sola – le contesto molesto deteniéndola de un brazo, ella nunca podía contradecirlo cuando él estaba así de decidido,ya que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentase no lograba gran cosa al hacerlo.

\- Como quieras – respondió la chica resignada soltándote de su agarre – iré a despedirme.

\- ¡Ey Heero!- le pregunto el compañero al ojiazul que miraba como la chica se alejaba. - ¿qué hiciste para que estuviera así de molesta hombre? Sé qué eres muy antipático, pero pensé que a ella no le importaba – esas palabras le habían dolido un poco, tal vez y sólo tal vez ella también comenzaría a pensar que era un antipático.

\- Ni idea – dijo al trenzado tratando de evitar el tema, no quería conversarlo con él, la verdad con nadie. No era uń tema que pudiera conversar. Se armo de valor como siempre, volvió a su armadura de soldado perfecto y se dispuso a retirarse – vamos antes de que se vaya sola. – el trenzado sólo suspiro complicado por la situación, esos dos si que resultaron ser difíciles de entender, pero por lo menos eran personas normales, también discutían. Sonrió y los siguió para retirarse de la fiesta.


	10. Chapter 8

_hola! Como les dije antes aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté! _

* * *

_**Cerca de la Muerte**_

Los tres volvían a la mansión de los Darlian de la misma forma en la que habían ido, Relena y Dúo en la parte trasera, Heero al volante de la limusina. Aunque habían estado tres horas en la fiesta, les había parecido suficiente para poder retirarse sin llamar la atención, de todas formas, gran parte de los invitados eran hombres de avanzada edad que tampoco solían quedarse hasta la madrugada en reuniones.

Heero no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con Relena y la chica lo miraba algo desanimada sin entender muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación. Ella sólo había dicho la verdad, que él era su fuerza y la razón por la que se había incluido en el mundo de las guerras, antes de conocerlo era una niña ordinaria que no sabía que tan crueles eran las batallas, que nunca había deseado detenerlas. Trato de recordar las palabras exactas que habían dicho en el balcón mientras conversaban, pero no hubo caso, cada vez que repetía la conversación en su mente se usaban palabras nuevas y diferentes, se arrepintió de haber tomado champagne esa noche. Lo miro en silencio, jamás comprendería a ese joven, eso estaba seguro, él se guardaba demasiados secretos para comprenderlo de alguna manera. Miro de nuevo por la ventana volviendo a su enojo.

\- Oigan chicos, no sé que les ocurre, pero este silencio es muy incómodo – los recriminó a ambos él trenzado que ya quería que arreglaran el tema, porque lo estaban comenzando a asustar de la antipatía de los dos – Relena deberías saber que este chico es un antipático en todo lo que se refiere, no hagas casos lo que te diga. – la chica lo miro y le sonrió un poco, él quería animarla y no tenía porque incluir a Dúo en las peleas de los dos. Ni siquiera habían peleado, no tenían razón, pero sin decir nada volvió a la mirar por el vidrio.  
\- ¿No vamos muy rápido? – pregunto la chica dándose cuenta de que se estaba comenzando a marear al ver por el vidrio – tal ves tome mucho champagne.  
\- Sí – se percató el trenzado inclinándose hasta llegar al lado de su amigo – oye hombre ¿qué planeas? Si quieres matarte no nos incluyas en tus planes.  
\- Dúo – le dijo más serio de lo normal – han cortado los frenos – le dijo sorprendiendo al chico y asustando a la chica – no hay funcionamiento de los frenos normales, centrales, ni del freno de mano. – le indico la situación tan tranquilo como siempre. El trenzado lo miro no era una broma.  
\- Toma el volante – le indico seguro el chofer, haciendo que el trenzado que cambió completamente su actitud pasara al asiento del copiloto y en un gran enredo de manos y pies tomó el lugar del chofer.  
\- ¿Qué harás? – le pregunto al chico que se pasaba a la parte trasera del automóvil.  
\- Protegeré a Relena – miro a la chica muy seguro de sus palabras – se acercó a ella que seguía sentada asustada e intentó abrir sin éxito la puerta del automóvil. – no hay caso, están cerradas.  
\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Estos tipos si que quieren matarnos sin falla alguna! – indico el trenzado mientras intentaba mantener el control del automóvil a la gran velocidad que llevaban - ¿qué haces? – le pregunto ya asustado al ver que el compañero atrás amarraba con el cinturón de seguridad a la chica y la abrazaba para protegerla antes de golpear la ventana hasta romper el vidrio cortando su brazo, pero sin dejar ni un rasguño en la ministra que lo miro asustada.  
\- ¡Heero! – le tomó el brazo asustada de la cantidad de sangre que brotaba.  
\- Estoy bien. ¿No te lastimaste? – la miro revisando todos los puntos donde pudo sufrir algún daño, al darse cuenta que no había ocurrido nada con la chica, miro a Dúo nuevamente.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunto el trenzado.  
\- Estrelláremos el auto.  
\- ¿Qué te volviste loco?  
\- Dúo este auto seguirá tomando velocidad, si no lo estrellamos ahora donde nosotros consideremos buena idea, se estrellará después sin control.  
\- Eso es cierto, pero ¿dónde quieres estrellarlo?  
\- En el mar. Sólo tú podrás hacerlo Dúo.  
\- Me gusta escuchar esas palabras de ti, pero tenemos el problema...  
\- No te preocupes por eso – le contesto antes de que terminara el trenzado agarrando las manos de ella y le miraba la cara que tenía de asustada. – Relena, agárrate tan fuerte como puedas, cuando nos estrellemos te protegeré, pero a penas toquemos el agua deberás contener la respiración y salir por la ventana entendiste?  
\- Si – le dijo la chica asustada. Al darse cuenta el chico le sonrió para calmarla.  
\- Estaré contigo todo el tiempo – le dijo en un susurro para que el conductor no escuchara ella le asintió un poco más tranquila – te sacare de aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna que compartían pocas veces, como aquella vez que se despidió de ella antes de la batalla en el espacio, en ese momento estaba dispuesto a morir por alcanzar la paz que ella tanto deseaba, ahora ese sentimiento era parecido, estaba dispuesto a morir por salvarla a ella. Miro más serio al chico que iba al volante – Dúo.  
\- Entonces aquí vamos! – dijo el trenzado doblando drásticamente el volante del auto tirándolo contra la playa que se encontraba un lado.

El automóvil chocó contra la reja de protección, asustando a la chica que cerró con fuerza los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos sin poder ahogar un pequeño grito, el chico que iba a su lado la abrazo para tranquilizarla y protegerla. Se sintió como el auto ya se encontraba en el aire cayendo hacia la tierra. El trenzado aprovecho ese momento para romper el vidrio de su lado, para asegurarse una salida una vez llegarán al mar, ya que bajo el agua sería mucho más difícil rómpela. No le resulto difícil, ya que con el golpe que la limusina sufrió cuando llego a la playa varios vidrios se hicieron añicos. El auto ya no tenía dirección alguna y varios de sus lados estaban completamente deformados, aún así siguió adelante sin frenar encontrándose de frente con el mar, chocando con las olas hasta estar completamente sumergido después de unos segundos.  
La chica había alcanzado inhalar aire cuando el piloto que la abrazaba se lo había indicado, seguía tan quieta como podía en los brazos del chico y se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando ya no sintió el golpe contra las olas, estaban hundidos y el auto aún se movía bajo el agua, la única luz que se podía ver era la borrosa que provocaban las misma lámparas que quedaban en el automóvil. Miro al chico que estaba a su lado, él ya estaba estudiando la situación en la que se encontraban, la miro serio y le desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, el auto estaba bastante profundo y ahora sólo debían salir.  
Vio que el chofer salió fácilmente por la ventana que había roto anteriormente y recordó que ella debía hacer lo mismo, miro a su guardaespalda para recibir su autorización y se trató de mover para salir, pero sintió una fuerte presión sobre uno de sus pies y se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía moverlo al sentir una fuerte puntada de dolor al intentarlo. El chico se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento, porque rápidamente se agachó para ver la situación, aún que la oscuridad no se lo permitía, por lo que el tomo una de las luces del techo del auto y la movió para que apuntara en una dirección más favorable: su pie estaba atrapado debajo del asiento de adelante que se había corrido bastante para atrás, la razón seguramente fue la deformación del auto.  
El chico trato mover el asiento con sus manos, pero eso provoco que el dolor aumentara en el pie de la chica y para peor el aire se le estaba agotando. Miro al chico con miedo, ambos estaban entendiendo la situación, si el seguía ahí ayudándola no podría salir y ella no aguantaría mucho más tampoco, lo miro rogándole que la dejara ahí y se salvará él, pero él simplemente se negó a hacer algo como eso. Intentó mover el asiento una vez más aún provocando un punzante dolor en el pie de la chica, pero no logró hacer lo suficiente para soltarla del atrape.

\- ¡Ah! Seguimos vivos! – dijo el trenzado saliendo a la superficie - ¿Heero? – nadie le respondió – oh diablos – se sumergió de nuevo rápidamente para no tener que luchar contra las olas de la superficie. Vio los focos del automóvil en el fondo aún encendido. Prendió la luz de su reloj de pulsera, ahora agradecía nunca haberse desechó de ese artefacto. Salió a la superficie, tomó aire nuevamente y se hundió para alcanzar la limusina con los dos amigos.

Llego a ella rápidamente, gracias a Dios que no estaban muy profundo, vio al chico intentando empujar el asiento que atrapaba a la joven que estaba notoriamente asustada y sufriendo, trato de hecharle una mano entrando al auto nuevamente y tirando del asiento por adelante, sintió como logró moverlo un poco, pero la ministra grito de dolor claramente soltando el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones y tragando rápidamente agua, la vio perplejo como de seguro la chica moriría frente a ellos, pero Heero tomo con las dos manos la cara de la chica jalándole hacia él y besándola para compartirle del aire que le quedaba. Vio a la chica tan sorprendida como él mismo, pensó que el compañero tampoco estaría bien con el tiempo que había pasado y el aire que debía quedarle a su organismo haciendo fuerza para liberar a la chica. Supo que sólo tendría una oportunidad más. Heero le hizo una señal a Relena para que se cubriera la boca y soportara el dolor con todo lo que podía y se puso en posición para jalar nuevamente, entendió el mensaje y a una pequeña señal de fuerza el Dios de la muerte también hizo su trabajo liberando la pierna de la chica unos segundos suficientes para que ella pudiera salir por la ventana.  
El trenzado salió nuevamente por donde había entrado al automóvil y busco con la luz de su reloj a la chica, la agarro poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y nado a toda velocidad hacia la superficie con ella.

\- Aaah – se escucho a los dos chicos respirar profundo una vez salieron a flote. No duro mucho tiempo ya que aún se encontraban en una zona donde una que otra ola reventaba y los obligaba a hundirse, pero luego de unos segundos que les tomó volver a sus sentidos y orientarse un poco la chica hablo.  
\- Heero – dijo después de tomar un poco de aire aún sujetada por Dúo – Heero se ha quedado abajo. – le indico al chico que la sujetaba ya que su pierna le dolía.  
\- Tranquila señorita – la trato de calmar el trenzado esperando que el chico fuera capaz de salir, no podía soltarla, ella no podía nadar con su pierna lastimada, se hundiría rápidamente. Necesitaba pensar en algo para salvar a los dos.  
\- Ah – se escucho la inhalación del otro chico que salía a la superficie.  
\- ¡Heero! – grito la chica haciendo que el mencionado los mirara y nadara hacia ellos, saltando hacia a él cuando pudo divisarlo, olvidando que su pierna herida no le permitiría nadar adecuadamente, por lo que el chico rápidamente la agarro al estar cerca.  
\- Ten cuidado, tienes la pierna lastimada – le dijo tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo casi en un abrazo – casi no te sacó de ahí – le confeso en un susurro al lado de su oído tratando de trasmitirle su miedo. Sintió como ella se agarraba su cuello y eso lo hizo tranquilizar – vamos, debemos llegar a la orilla. – se acomodó con ella para poder llevarla sin que se hundiera.  
\- Vaya que miedo me hacen pasar los dos – dijo el trenzado al verlos alejarse juntos, nado tras ellos. Miro hacia arriba y en la orilla se vio la luz de un automóvil que llegaba a la playa. – ¡diablos! Han venido a averiguar si estamos muertos. – le indico a los dos chicos para que se detuvieran y dejaran de nadar tratando de pasar desapercibidos en la oscuridad.  
\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto la chica aún asustada por la experiencia anterior.  
\- Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos y si salimos también, sólo nos queda escapar. – le indico el trenzado – la pregunta es hacia donde.  
\- Hacia la orilla – dijo tranquilo Heero comenzando a avanzar nuevamente junto a la chica - Es Wufei – le aclaro a los dos.

Después de unos minutos de nadar, llegaron a la orilla de la playa, los tres chicos que estaban ahí corrieron a socorrerlos a penas estuvieron a una distancia suficiente para ser divisados. Dúo salió casi arrastrándose para hacer algo de show y ponerle dramatismo al asunto, mientras que Heero sostenía a Relena con ayuda de Sally.  
Una vez en la orilla Wufei tomó el cuidado de la chica desplazando a Heero quien simplemente se sentó exhausto en la arena.  
\- Sally revisa a Relena – le dijo fríamente Heero a la doctora después de sentarse – tiene el tobillo muy lastimado y trago agua.  
\- Bien – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras hacia que el chino dejara en el suelo a la ministra para poder revisar su pierna.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – les pregunto el chino a los dos chicos.  
\- ¿Qué no viniste aquí porque sabías? – le pregunto sarcástico el trenzado – ¿o es que sólo querías ver la playa de noche?  
\- Acaban de atentar contra el líder de las Naciones Unidas – dijo el preventivo rápidamente sorprendiendo a los tres que acaban de también intentar matar – no ha sobrevivido – esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica de sobremanera, eso significaba que un enorme peso y caos mundial. Pronto la desconfianza entre los dirigentes rompería los lazos de paz que tanto le había costado construir pudiendo comenzar nuevamente una guerra. Sally provoco un ligero dolor en su tobillo por lo que se quejó en vez de seguir pensando en esas cosas.  
\- También querían acabar con Relena – menciono Heero claramente molesto – significa que también deben haber atacado a otros ministros de gran influencia no?  
\- Si, pero la mayoría pudimos avisarles a tiempo, sólo ustedes y el líder mundial se habían retirado antes de la fiesta.  
\- Extraño siendo que nosotros llegamos tarde y estuvimos tres horas en la fiesta – le hizo notar el piloto perfecto a los tres pilotos restantes.  
\- No podemos asegurar que uno de ellos es el culpable por eso – indico Trowa que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.  
\- Si contamos con que mañana tienen otra reunión temprano, podemos decir que nosotros nos quedamos bastante tiempo en la celebración – continuo diciendo el trenzado entendiendo el punto de su compañero y recordando todo lo mencionado por la chica.  
\- Habrá que investigarlo – concluyo el chino que se retiró de ese lugar acercándose a la princesa que ya era dada de alta por la doctora – toma mujer – le dijo a la chica pasándole su chaqueta – vamos hay que llevarte a casa antes de que te resfríes de nuevo. – le indico ayudándola en vez de Sally, pero lo bruto que era no ayudaba mucho al dolor de la chica.  
\- Lo siento Wufei – le dijo la ministra que no había podido evitar quejarse de su dolor mientras caminaba. Llegaron al auto y se subió en él. El chino cerró la puerta a su lado.  
\- Si quieren caminar de vuelta por mi no hay problema – les indico a los tres chicos que miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos y aterrados.  
\- Heero sube con Wufei, ustedes dos pueden ir conmigo en el otro auto si no les molesta – indico una risueña y feliz Sally de siempre.  
\- Ok – contesto el piloto perfecto levantándose rápidamente y caminando hasta el auto de Wufei. Dejando a los otros tres en la playa.  
\- Vamos, estoy por aquel lado – le indico la chica a los otros dos, después de que el automóvil con los demás había salido de su vista.


	11. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, les traigo otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! bueno como ya les he comentado antes he estado algo falta de inspiración e ideas, por lo que a veces los comentarios con ideas locas o con algunos comentarios sobre la historia o las partes que más le gusta me ayudan mucho! _

_Bueno ya nos estamos acercando a la batalla final así que aquí va el capítulo de hoy! _

_Espero que les gusté. _

* * *

**_Malas noticias de Quatre _**

Los tres habían llegado antes a la mansión de la chica, en la puerta ya se encontraban una gran cantidad de reporteros intentando averiguar sobre los hechos de aquel día.  
\- No es conveniente entrar por ahí Wufei – le dijo la chica dejando confundido al chino que no sabía que la casa tuviera otra posible entrada.  
\- Mejor enfrentarlos lo antes posible Relena – le indico Heero desde el asiento del copiloto – así no se formarán rumores – la chica asintió entendiendo que era lo correcto aunque sus nervios ya no le dieran más y quisiera evitarlo, lo mejor era atravesar esa puerta y dejarlos verla en esas condiciones. Respiró profundo y tomó asiento correctamente en su lugar, debía hacer lo mejor posible en esa situación, sintió que el auto avanzaba lentamente hacia la entrada. En cosa de segundos los periodistas rodeaban las ventanas haciéndole preguntas, a las que no respondería por ningún motivo.

El chino no se detuvo más tiempo que el necesario para que se abriera la reja que les permitía el paso a la mansión Darlian. Una vez adentro detuvo el automóvil en la entrada y se bajó de su lugar para ir ayudar a la chica, aunque el chico que iba de copiloto ya se le había adelantado tomando a la chica de la cintura ayudándola a caminar.  
Una vez adentro las dos criadas corrieron a ayudar a la princesa y la llevaron a tomar una ducha de agua tibia para que no se resfriara, le aconsejaron al joven Heero que también lo hiciera y se disculparon con ambos por tener que dejarlos.  
\- ¿joven Heero? Jamás pensé verte convertido en un señorito – se burlo el chino del único compañero que admiraba del grupo.  
\- ¿Que me dices tu? Jamás te imagine tratando bien a una mujer como Relena – le enfrento el chico.  
\- Creo que me equivoque contigo. Los rumores entre ustedes son ciertos entonces – se burlo el chino confiado de que había adivinado la situación, pero el piloto perfecto simplemente lo miro serio y hasta un poco enojado.  
\- No lo son – dijo finalmente para subir las escaleras e ir a tomar una ducha como le habían recomendado. Miro al chino por última vez, estaba siendo alcanzado en ese segundo por los otros tres que entraban a la mansión en compañía del mayordomo.  
\- ¿qué ocurrió con el antipático de Heero? – le pregunto el trenzado al que conversaba hace unos segundos con él.  
\- Nada.  
\- Ustedes dos son igual de antipáticos – se resigno el trenzado provocando la risa de Sally que miraba la escena tan feliz como siempre – voy a ducharme también. Nos vemos – se despidió mientras subía las escaleras.

Los tres preventores se dirigieron a la sala principal como les indicaba una de las mucamas y esperaron ahí hasta que los tres bajarán para conversar completamente la situación. En el silencio que existía entre los tres, el chino se levantó de su asiento y tomó el control remoto de la televisión, comenzó a dar rápidos cambios por los canales que se daban, quería enterarse de que decían las noticias sobre esa noche.

Atentado contra el líder de la ESUN y la ministra de relaciones exteriores Darlian.  
Muere el líder de las naciones mundiales y la ministra de relaciones Darlian es atacada.  
Graves atentados afectan la confianza entre naciones mundiales y las colonias espaciales.  
Ministra de relaciones exteriores Darlian será la próxima líder de las naciones mundiales?

Los tres preventivos se miraron en silencio, esto si que era un problema de los grandes y lo único que cabía esperar es que se complicara aún más.

Estaba sentada en la tina con agua caliente, las jóvenes doncellas lo habían preparado para ella y sabía que una aún debía encontrarse en la habitación esperándola para ayudarla a vestirse e incluso a salir de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Miro el techo por un segundos relajando su cuerpo. No podía procesar toda la información de esa noche, primero, se batallo con Heero sin saber explicar porque, después el atentado que aún la mantenía algo asustada, casi no sale de esa. Pensó que una vez más le debía la vida a aquel chico, recordó el beso que le dio bajo el agua y le nació esconder la mitad de su cara bajo el agua de la tina. Una vez más él la había besado y no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Soplo bajo el agua haciendo que se formarán burbujas frente a sus ojos – no es así, él lo hizo para salvarme – pensó críticamente para no emocionarse demasiado – ¿qué se supone que debo creer ahora? ¿Cómo lo tengo que mirar? Más encima Dúo lo vio – no podía mentir y decir que no le había gustado, pero definitivamente ella no sabía que hacer para tratar con todos esos sentimientos, él todos los días era diferente, unos días increíblemente frío, otros increíblemente tierno, divertido y confiado. – no pienses más en eso Relena, que haré ahora que el líder está muerto – recordó el último hecho de esa noche, el líder mundial acababa de morir.  
Pensó por unos segundos con tristeza el gran caos que vendría a su vida, ahora que por fin estaba más tranquila, que por fin tenía al piloto perfecto cerca de ella, ella misma tendría que estar demasiado ocupada como para estar con él.

Se levantó de la tina dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero el dolor en su tobillo no se lo permitió. La doncella que se encontraba en la habitación contigua entro rápidamente para ayudarla, se apoyó en ella, se miro su pie, estaba mejor que cuando salieron del mar, definitivamente se había lastimado, pero se curaría rápido, incluso ya podía apoyar el pie más que antes. Camino con dificultad a la habitación y permitió que la ayudarán a vestirse mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía imaginar que hacer en este momento en el que sólo era un manojo de nervios por todos los sentidos de su vida.

Se miro al espejo lista, vestida con un simple conjunto de jeans y una blusa, decidió que era tiempo de ir a ver que ocurría con los pilotos. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba cansado y miro la hora, las 3 am, no era hora para andar dando vueltas por la casa como si nada ocurriera. Lo mejor sería hacer que fueran a dormir inmediatamente, tal vez con algo de suerte podrían levantarse mañana temprano.  
Salió de la habitación y descendió por la escalera, no era sencillo, pero la chica aún la seguía ayudando a caminar. Se acercó a la habitación principal, todos debían estar ahí, escucho:  
\- ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Estas estresado porque la señorita tendrá que asumir como líder mundial nuevamente y tu trabajo se duplicará, te preocupas mucho por ella no es cierto? Este chico de aquí se podrá celoso – se escucho a Dúo que hablaba con el chino y de paso se burlaba del piloto perfecto que se había tratado de mantener al margen de la discusión entre los dos.  
\- Es mi trabajo preocuparme por ella! – se defendió el asiático provocando la risa de la chica que siempre lo acompañaba.  
\- Verán, Wufei ha tomado cierto respeto por la señorita Darlian en todo este tiempo. – le dijo feliz indicándole al resto lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chino, en especial al piloto del wing Zero que aún miraba la escena analizando cada palabra que se decía. Todos los presentes miraron al asiático con cierta curiosidad burlona, era divertido ver como el extremadamente machista chico había aceptado gustoso cuidar de una mujer y sentir que no estaba perdiendo su tiempo.  
\- Hasta yo puedo apreciar la fuerza de esa mujer – dijo finalmente el chino ya algo molesto de la situación – llevo 6 meses a cargo de su seguridad. 42 amenazas de muerte, 22 intentos de rebelión, 5 intentos de asesinato, 3 secuestros, 14 propuestas de matrimonio, 12 declinaciones y aún no se ha internado en un psiquiátrico.  
\- 13 declinaciones – se oyó decir a la chica que entraba a la habitación con algo de dificultad para caminar. – esta noche rechace la propuesta del señor Marleckirn. – a lo que le chino simplemente la miro como si no importara en absoluto.  
\- ¿Y la otra aún no la declinas? – le pregunto el chino curioso – esa te la enviaron antes que la de la familia Marleckirn y pudiste hacerlo hace tres días.  
\- No encontré momento para abordar el tema. – se disculpó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Heero.  
\- Bueno él debería estar llegando ahora, porque no le contestas ahora? – la enfrento el chino cuando el mayordomo se asomó a la habitación indicando la llegada del único miembro del grupo que faltaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio ex piloto de gundam entro en la habitación.

\- Hola Quatre – lo saludo la ministra tranquila y con la sonrisa cordial de siempre. Todos lo miraban detenidamente, el mensaje que había dado el chino estaba claro, el chico que le había propuesto matrimonio a la ministra había sido nada más ni nada menos que el heredero de los satélites de recursos naturales Winner. Pero a este poco le importaba en ese momento ser observado de esa manera. Los había ido a ver con malas noticias y no espero más para contárselas.  
\- Buenas noches – los saludo a todos aunque se notaba su nerviosismo – deberían ver la televisión en este momento – les comunico a todos avanzando hacia donde se encontraba el control remoto y prendía el televisor.  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes en todos los canales se podía ver el espacio con un gran número de móvil suit que flotaban en él, la imagen destrozo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Relena quien sólo no pudo seguir manteniendo la calma y se llevó las manos al pecho aguantando las lágrimas. Los demás pilotos simplemente observaron en silencio la situación.

\- Acaban de decir que vienen hacia el reino de Zanc – continuo diciendo el árabe – quieren a Relena muerta.  
\- ¿Qué planean? – pregunto Heero ya molesto de lo que querían lograr.  
\- Un nuevo Oz en el que ESUN tenga el control de todo. Debemos proteger a la señorita Relena. Todos sabemos que ahora que el líder mundial está muerto la que debe asumir como líder hasta las próximas elecciones será usted señorita... – continuo el chico rubio provocando más pesar en el corazón de la chica, ella lo tenía más que claro y debía estar preparada para todo eso. El rubio se dio cuenta de eso porque no pudo continuar con la frase – tiene hasta la mañana para que lleguen hasta aquí.  
\- No permitiré que hayan batallas innecesarias – respondió la chica tomando nuevamente la cara sería y pacífica que siempre tomaba en esos casos, se levantó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y sin hacer caso ni siquiera al dolor de su pierna se dirigió a la puerta – con permiso, necesito descansar un momento. – la chica camino a gran velocidad, tanto como su pie lastimado se lo permitía y ese hecho no paso desapercibido por el piloto perfecto quién se levantó y corrió para ayudarla. La tomo en brazos como muchas veces lo había hecho y sin mirar nuevamente a los compañeros se largó de la habitación con ella.

De verdad todo eso era demasiado, con esto último sus nervios se habían completamente destrozado. Agarro con fuerza la polera del chico que la cargaba y escondió su cara en el pecho de él, no podía aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo y en sus brazos se sentía segura para llorar. Mordió su labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas y aguanto las lágrimas con todo su esfuerzo. El chico sólo la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, entendía que ella no estaba bien, ni siquiera él lo estaba, esa gran cantidad de móvil suit hacia Zanq, sólo para acabar con ella.  
Se abrió paso hasta la habitación de la chica y tras entrar y cerrar la puerta la dejo sobre la cama con cuidado. La miro ella se cubría la cara con sus dos manos, seguro estaba llorando y no podía culparla, todos habían entendido sus últimas palabras, evitar una batalla en ese momento significaba ponerse al frente de ellos para que dispararan, no iba a permitirlo, no podían hacer algo como eso. No permitiría que ella siquiera pensara que algo así podía ocurrir. La abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sorprendiéndola, escondió la cara de la ministra en su cuello poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella.

\- Ni siquiera pienses que te dejare hacer algo como eso Relena – le dijo casi como una súplica. – no dejare que te pase nada – la abrazo con más fuerza, convenciendose hasta a él mismo con esas últimas palabras.  
La chica sólo se quedo en silencio más calmada abrazándolo, dejo que él la protegiera en ese momento. Que nuevamente él le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cerró los ojos y sintió se acomodó más a su lado, él aún la abrazaba con fuerza, sus últimas palabras le dejaban claro que él sufría tanto como ella con la situación.  
\- Heero – le dijo despacio, cosa que hizo que él la soltara un poco. Volvió a calmarse tanto como pudo y la miro. Sus ojos brillantes, su tez clara, su pelo suave. Lg sonrió tranquilo y vio como ella le correspondía con una sonrisa también. La acercó un poco más a él y beso su frente.  
\- No dejare que te hagan daño – le dijo de nuevo, a lo que le chica sonrió con tristeza.  
\- Ellos quieren...  
\- Si lo sé. Pero no los dejare, no importa que signifiqué eso. – le dijo nuevamente el piloto renunciando a la misma paz sí eso significaba salvar a la chica, la abrazo con más fuerza haciéndole notar lo convencido que estaba.  
\- Heero... – le sonrió al ver cuanto la quería, se sentía como una tonta al no haberlo notado antes. Sintió lo mucho que lo amaba y tal vez ahora era la única y última vez que podría decírselo – te amo. – el chico se sorprendió con esas palabras de la joven, se apartó un poco para mirarla, quería ver si lo que había escuchado no era un sueño. Ella lo vio tranquila y algo entretenida de la reacción del chico. – siento decírtelo ahora... – continuo diciéndole con la misma tranquilidad, se sentía incapaz de ponerse nerviosa en ese momento, ya fuera porque sentía lo que se venía al día siguiente o porque ya había tenido demasiadas emociones para un día y su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba de ninguna manera. – siento no habértelo dicho hasta ahora... – continuo balbuceando, no importaba si él no la quería de la misma manera, ella no enfrentaría lo del próximo día sin que él supiera eso. Iba a seguir diciéndole algo como desde cuando lo amaba o que tal vez había sido amor a primera vista, pero él la callo abrazándola con fuerza.  
\- No lo digas como si fuera una despedida tonta – le dijo bastante molesto y confundido, su corazón latía rápido, sus sentimientos eran completamente nuevos y se sentía como un completo fracaso por no habérselo dicho él primero. Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido cuando se trataba de ella. Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y susurro despacio – yo también te amo Relena.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, él la cuidaba todo el tiempo y en el fondo ya se habían dicho eso muchas veces sin palabras. Se quedo ahí acurrucada a su lado, nada podía ser mejor en ese momento y sintió como todo el peso de sus hombros se desvanecía con cada segundo a su lado. Cerró los ojos tranquila disfrutando de la compañía del piloto, no necesitaba nada más que eso. Sintió como la mano del chico le acariciaba la cabeza tranquilizandola y como los labios de él se posaban de vez en cuando sobre su frente.  
Decidió mirarlo, encontrarse con sus azules ojos, guardar en su memoria esa tierna expresión con la que la miraba en ese momento. Se acercó lentamente a él y se unieron en un tierno beso, sintió como él la atraía más a su cuerpo, como acariciaba su espalda mientras el beso seguía. Se separaron unos segundos, se vieron a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo, no un gran beso, uno tierno, seguro y fuerte en los labios del otro.  
Él la acomodo hacia atrás en su cama, coloco una manta sobre el cuerpo de su hermosa acompañante, quería cuidarla y protegerla como siempre, se situó a su lado abrazándola de nuevo, acurrucandola en su pecho. Sus cuerpos se tocaban en varios puntos de lo cerca que se encontraban y sus dos brazos la cubrían con cuidado. Ella se acomodó en su hombro y disfruto la paz que le traía estar en esa posición, él posó sus labios sobre la frente de ella mientras la acariciaba con el brazo que podía mover.  
\- No dejare que te aparten de mi – le susurro mientras la chica dormía en su abrazo y acariciaba su pelo, apartando de vez en cuando algunos mechones que tapaban su tranquila cara.


	12. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos bueno recibí muy rápido tres lindos comentarios que me inspiraron a seguir con la batalla final jajajaja aquí el siguiente capítulo! Por favor síganme dejando comentarios que me animan a escribir! _

* * *

**_Un secreto revelado_**

Apago el monitor en el que habían visto las noticias y se sentó algo molesto y preocupado con la situación.

\- ¿qué haremos ahora? – pregunto el chino tan tranquilo y frío como pudo en ese momento.  
\- No tenemos a nuestros gundam ni fuerza militar para oponernos a ellos – le comento Sally analizando la situación.  
\- Eso quiere decir que la única opción que tenemos es entregar a la señorita Relena o quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras acaban con todo el reino de Zanc? – pregunto el rubio bastante triste por la situación – me pregunto si Heero tendrá algún plan mejor.  
\- Seguro que él no dejara que toquen a esa chica – le respondió tranquilo el circense – pero que podremos hacer para evitarlo?  
\- Todos confían mucho en el antipático de Heero, se fue detrás de ella inmediatamente y si él piensa igual que ella? – les pregunto el trenzado algo confundido. – Cuando se trata de esos dos nunca sé que podrán hacer! – dijo indignado intentando averiguar que podría pasar.

Como era de esperarse en esos minutos tanto el comunicador de Relena, Quatre y Wufei comenzaron a sonar, los tres recibirían varios llamados de sus superiores o inferiores para saber como actuar frente a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sally respondió el de la ministra, en su nombre, como jefa preventiva.

La tropa arábica de Quatre rápidamente dieron su apoyo a la ministra para la batalla. Sería la primera línea de defensa, pero era claro que la cantidad de móvil suit con la que contaban no sería suficiente para detener la situación.

\- ¿cómo es que consiguieron tantos móvil suit? – pregunto finalmente Dúo, rompiendo el silencio en la sala, después de que todos los comunicadores se habían quedado en silencio.  
\- Ni siquiera sabemos si esa cantidad de móvil suit es efectivamente real. – contesto Sally algo esperanzada.  
\- Cuentan a lo más con 236 móvil suit, 100 son especiales para batalla en el espacio, por lo que aquí será fáciles ganarles, pero el resto son todos terrestres. Seguramente serán móvil doll en su mayoría – dijo el película castaño que entraba a la habitación algo despeinado y con cansancio en la cara.  
\- ¿Cómo está la señorita Relena, Heero? – le pregunto el rubio claramente preocupado por ella y sus últimas palabras.  
\- Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo – le contesto sin darle mucha importancia – Quatre... – lo llamo algo más serio que antes – Relena declina tu propuesta de matrimonio – le dijo sin cambiar el tono para la sorpresa de todos los presentes que no pudieron evitar sonreír.  
\- Ya veo. – le dijo el rubio – bueno eso fue algo que mis hermanas decidieron por su cuenta, la verdad... – se quedo unos segundos callado tras entender lo que significaba que fuera el piloto quien le dijera y no la misma chica - entonces los rumores son ciertos – le pregunto al chico que lo estaba enfrentando.  
\- No lo eran – dijo sin darle más pie al asunto y siguiendo con su camino, dejando a todos bastantes confundidos con esa respuesta. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas disponibles en la habitación y los miro en silencio - ¿qué han decidido hacer?  
\- No tenemos ni idea que hacer Yuy – le contesto ya molesto el chino – porque no te dejas de misterios y dices como tienes tanta información sobre todo.  
\- La información la conseguí investigando desde la base de Relena, tiene acceso a todo tipo de información y todos le entregan los datos que ella solicita. 236 son los móvil suit no inscritos que quedan en todo el universo, se tiene orden de acabar con ellos y enfrentar a sus dueños, como ya no hay tecnología suficiente para producir más, supongo que habrán juntado a todos estos para enfrentar al gobierno de Relena.  
\- Y ¿tienes algún plan o datos especiales que podamos utilizar?  
\- No tengo idea contra quien nos enfrentamos, al principio eran sólo terroristas difícilmente relacionados, después una organización, ahora tal vez sean los mismo líderes mundiales que intentan crear un nuevo Oz. – dijo el chico tan serio como siempre. Todos los compañeros se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus palabras, tenía razón, no tenían idea contra quién se enfrentaban y por más que trataban de averiguarlo no lograban gran cosa.  
\- Con todas las precauciones que han tomado para que no los encontremos, definitivamente debe ser alguien que está en el interior de la ESUN y tiene acceso a la base de datos de los preventores – término de decir la doctora militar – es difícil creer que simplemente sean increíblemente astutos para que no los encontremos, deben estar borrando los datos y controles.  
\- Últimamente se corren muchos rumores sobre Relena y el ex líder, por lo que no sería de extrañar que no los considerarán los mejores para dirigir la organización – le indico el circense algo serio, mientras el chico que acababa de entrar en la habitación tomaba asiento junto a él.  
\- Entonces lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ver cuales líderes no están tomando las medidas de protección entregadas hace dos horas – indico Wufei – el que no esté haciendo nada por ponerse a salvo es aquel que no tiene miedo de que le pase algo.  
\- Puede ser que este tan dispuesto como Relena a perder la vida por sus ideales. – le enfrentó el rubio dándole a entender que no era tan sencillo – deberíamos revisar a los que están dejando el reino, alguno deberá ir a reunirse con la organización Terraus.  
\- Ya puse a un preventor con cada uno de los líderes de la ESUN, si alguno hace algo indebido deberíamos enterarnos inmediatamente. – dijo la chica que se había adelantado a sus compañeros.  
\- Si sólo son 200 enemigos y contamos con las tropas de Quatre, podríamos perfectamente vencerlos teniendo a nuestro gundams. – dijo pensando en voz alta el circense, a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio, el sol ya se estaba comenzando a asomar en el horizonte aclarando la oscuridad de la noche.  
\- Trowa tiene razón, pero ¿no hay forma de vencerlos de alguna forma sin luchar contra sus móvil suit? – pregunto Quatre triste y confundido.  
\- Vamos a necesitar más tiempo para encontrar al culpable y poder detenerlo – dijo Dúo finalmente.  
\- Vamos – dijo el más antiguo huésped de la casa levantándose – les mostrare algo que podrá resultar útil – les dijo con una sonrisa confiada a todos en la habitación, camino hasta la biblioteca que con todos detrás y moviendo los dos libros de siempre e introduciendo la llave que traía consigo se abrió el pasadizo secreto en el cual siempre se escondía.

Caminaron todos juntos por un buen rato a oscuras. Y al llegar a lo que era notoriamente un a habitación mucho más grande, heero prendió el interruptor de la electricidad iluminando a los cinco móvil suit que se encontraban al centro de la habitación de metal.

\- ¿qué demonios? – dijo el trenzado al ver a su queridísimo deathsyde reconstruido con una grandes alas de murciélago y una cara nueva más aterradora y con una cola que antes no tenía.  
\- ¿Heero, la señorita Relena sabe de esto? – le pregunto Quatre que siempre pensaba en la pacifista cuando veía las acciones del piloto perfecto.  
\- No podría haberlos hecho sin que ella supiera – le respondió – hace muy bien su trabajo controlando todos los recursos.  
\- ¿en qué momento los construyeron? – pregunto el chino tan sorprendido como todos los presentes.  
\- Llegaban cada dos días, materiales y piezas suficientes para arreglarlos y construirlos. Algunos llegaron completamente construidos desde la base lunar.  
\- ¿La base lunar? – repitió Trowa al escucharlo – ¿no que ahora era un lugar para vacacional?  
\- Si lo es, pero los doctores aún trabajan en terminar de construirlo, cuando se los pedí les pareció muy divertido construirlos nuevamente. – le dijo la chica rubia que entraba por la otra entrada del taller. – siento haberlo mantenido en secreto de ustedes, eran el pasatiempo de Heero.  
\- Vaya pasatiempo que tienes... – se rió el trenzado mientras corría hacia su gundam para verlo de más cerca, dándose cuenta de varios detalles.  
\- Si, eran un pasatiempo, no son del todo funcionales – le dijo el piloto perfecto tan alto como para que el chico que estaba lejos lo escuchara – son de acero y titanio en un 70% el 30% restante es una aleación de gundamium y neo titanio.  
\- Las medidas son menores – completó el chino viendo a su queridísimo nataku con algunos cambios.  
\- ¿Y aguanta menos armamento o no? – dijo el circense mirando a su Heavyarms que era el que más había cambiado entre todos. Tenía unas alas de acero que le permitirían volar con mayor precisión, también una espada de termo láser y propulsores en los pies que lo harían avanzar más rápido.  
\- Tuve que mejorar tus ataque de cerca y su velocidad Trowa – le indico el chico – sólo se le pudo implementar el 40% de las armas que tenía antes, le puse una recarga de 10% extra, pero de usarla la armadura de tu gundam no sería capaz de resistirlo. Sería casi como auto destruirse.  
\- Entiendo – le dijo el chico tan serio y callado como siempre había sido cuando se debía enfrentar a situaciones como esas, pensó en la chica que lo esperaba en la carpa del circo, todos ahora eran su familia, quería protegerlos. Se encaminó hacia la cabina de su gundam quería volver a subirse en el nuevo modelo.  
\- Heero me dijiste que no son útiles para la batalla, no tienen energía suficiente! – le grito la ministra entendiendo que las explicaciones que se estaban entregando eran como para ir a una batalla, todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar eso.  
\- Es cierto, no podrán moverse más de 15 o 20 minutos – les comunico el piloto perfecto a todos.  
\- Será tiempo suficiente para acabar con ellos – le respondió el chino.  
\- Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo el rubio  
\- Veremos como termina esta guerra. – dijo Trowa.  
\- Ni siquiera necesitaremos de tanto tiempo, cierto mi querido amigo? – respondió feliz Dúo.  
\- Los enemigos ya están llegando – les comunico Sally tomando los controles de mando y radares que estaban a un lado de la habitación.  
\- Heero! Esto es un suicidio! Sabes que esos móvil suit no son como los gundam! – le indico la ministra molesta.  
\- Tienes razón Relena – dijo con una sonrisa confiada – chicos no dejen que los golpeen tanto como con sus gundam, estos son más ágiles, pero no son tan resistentes, una parte lastimada puede afectar al resto del sistema. – con eso los cuatro chicos simplemente asintieron y siguieron revisando los datos en los computadores de sus móvil suit para conocerlos. El chico miro a la ministra con una sonrisa satisfactoria, como si hubiera ganado la batalla.  
\- Heero no es necesario que hayan batallas innecesarias – dijo la chica enojada.  
\- No digas estupideces Relena – le respondió en un grito molesto para la sorpresa de todos los demás.  
\- Si ustedes sacan esos móvil suit desde acá yo de igual forma perderé mi puestos de ministra de relaciones exteriores – dijo más calmada y casi sarcásticamente – no cambiara en nada, lo que ellos quieren es que me vaya de ESUN para que ellos puedan asumir, sólo debo dar mi renuncia.  
\- Ellos te quieren muerta Relena, tu renuncia no será suficiente – le dijo seriamente.  
\- Pero si incluso no me matan ya que tu sacas esas cosas, las personas no confiarán más en el pacifismo y en el desarme completo. La guerra volverá. – todos se acercaron a escuchar la conversación, ella de cierta forma tenía razón, una pacifista que tenía a las más fuertes y peligrosas armas en el sótano de su casa y no para proteger a la nación sino que para protegerla a ella, no era bueno.  
\- ¿entonces me pides que vea como sales y te matan al frente de mis ojos? – le enfrentó el piloto tiritando de la rabia que le producía que la chica le pidiera algo así.  
\- Heero me rendiré – le enfrento nuevamente la rubia segura – si voy con ellos no atacarán la ciudad, las personas verán lo que esta ocurriendo, ellos mismos se opondrán a que ESUN se convierta en una nueva alianza unida o una organización Oz. Las personas quieren vivir en paz se opondrán a sus deseos de controlar a las personas.  
\- Esa no es una opción Relena... – le dijo Heero tan serio como pudo – no te dejare hacerlo, ellos quieren matarte nada de lo que les digas hará que cambien de opinión.  
\- Heero debo intentarlo. – le indico la chica frente a él – confía en mi – le pidió con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo que dice ella es la mejor opción Yuy – le dijo el chino serio – si le exigimos que eliminen sus armas a cambio de eso, ellos dirán que no, mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, sacar a los gundams en ese escenario no afectaría la imagen de la ESUN.  
\- Pero Relena podría ser asesinada en el proceso – casi grito molesto el chico desafiando al chino – no la pondré en peligro. – todos quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad que dijo eso frente a todos y lo miraron con algo de tristeza. La chica sonrió al sentirse tan querida y tomó la mano del piloto poniéndola cerca de su mejilla para acariciarla.  
\- Heero, entiéndeme por favor, esto es mi responsabilidad – le dijo tranquilamente, mientras lo acariciaba - protege mi reino por favor Heero – el chico la miro algo sorprendido y aún enojado  
\- Te quedarás conmigo y donde pueda vigilarte – le dijo convencido el chico - sí quieres entregarte, yo también iré. – esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, aunque sabía que no era lo mejor de ninguna manera.  
\- Es cierto señorita, si usted se entrega es mejor para nosotros salir con usted y rendirnos. – asumió el trenzado con una sonrisa – después de todo somos los más grandes perdedores de la época jajajaja – se rió con todos los demás. Todos sonrieron emocionados y confiados de que lo que harían sería lo correcto.  
\- Entonces eso haremos... – sonrió divertido el árabe.

\- ¡Queridísimos ciudadanos del reino de Zanc! ¡ les exigimos que entreguen a Relena Darlian! – se escucho fuertemente por todos lados en el cielo del reino, los 230 móvil suit habían llegado para comenzar la batalla final.


	13. Chapter 11

**_Rendición de una reina pacifista_**

\- ¡Queridísimos ciudadanos del reino de Zanc! ¡ les exigimos que entreguen a Relena Darlian! – se escucho fuertemente por todos lados en el cielo del reino, los 230 móvil suit habían llegado a la ciudad cubriendo todas las aguas que se encontraban al frente de esta.

Un móvil suit, que no era en nada diferente del resto efectuó un vuelo hasta la mansión objetivo, deteniéndose frente a esta provocando un fuerte ruido.

Sally hizo conexión con el móvil suit principal que emitía esas órdenes, presentándose exigió una negociación e identificación, al negarle la segunda petición rotundamente asumió Relena en la transmisión.

Se pudo observar en todas las pantallas del mundo a la chica que llevaba su pelo rubio suelto y liso, la mirada fija de sus ojos azules y su expresión sería y fuerte en contraste de lo frágil que su vestido blanco y sus accesorios la hacían parecer.

\- Soy Relena Darlian, ministra de Relaciones Exteriores de la ESUN. Les exijo a la organización Terraus que bajen sus armas y expongan sus inquietudes y necesidades de manera pacífica.

Toda las personas de la esfera terrestre y las colonias miraban la transmisión expectantes, esperando ver en que terminaría todo esto, las cámaras enfocaron nuevamente a los móvil suit esperando su respuesta, esperando que prontamente su líder diera a conocer su cara y su intenciones. Pero eso no ocurrió nunca, la misma voz anterior volvió a hablar.

\- Le recordamos que no está en posición de exigir cosas señorita Darlian – se burlo la voz que sonaba poco melódica y muy chillona – podemos dispararle en cualquier momento – se rió para luego mostrar que el suit que se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión colocaba posición de ataque y le apuntaba con el cañón.

\- No es necesario que utilice esos móvil suit – dijo pacientemente Relena – estamos en una época de paz, no quiero que existan muertes inútiles y enfrentamientos sin sentido – dijo la ministra mostrando una ligera sonrisa a la vista de todos los que la miraban por las pantallas – me rendiré y saldré como lo solicitan, prometo no poner resistencia alguna – dijo para sorpresa y desesperanza de muchos de los que miraban los acontecimientos en especial el piloto perfecto que se encontraba a pasos de la chica – pero quiero que a cambio se eliminen los móvil suits que se encuentran en su poder ahora mismo – volvió a mostrar un poco de seriedad y fuerza en sus ojos y continuo al ver que no había respuesta – en esta época de paz, que toda la humanidad ha alcanzado, no se necesitan de armas ni móvil suit. Si sus motivaciones son sólo en mi contra y no desean volver a provocar una guerra entonces creo que sería conveniente para ambos.

El silencio reino en todo el espacio por unos segundo, no obtuvieron respuesta inmediatamente y Relena sólo se había quedado mirando fijamente la pantalla que la comunicaba con todas las personas. Esperaba de corazón que los enemigos accedieran a cambio de su vida, pero sabía que no sería tan simple todo. Quería buscar apoyo en los ojos del amor de su vida, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla por la expectación de obtener una respuesta sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero para la chica fueron eternos al decidirse en ese preciso momento si moriría o no, justo ahora que él se encontraba con ella, junto a ella.

\- Jajajaja – se escucho la risa del líder de la organización Terraus – creo que no entiende bien señorita – dijo controlando su risa – nosotros no hemos dicho que no queremos una guerra.

Esas palabras destrozaron completamente a la ministras que abrió notoriamente sus ojos frente a la sorpresa de la confesión. Por unos segundos el mundo para ella se detuvo, todos sus esfuerzo habían sido en vano y ahora sólo quedaba hacer lo que ellos quisieran aún así acabarían con todo y el reino. Apretó las manos con fuerza y se tranquilizó por un momento esperando que su enemigo continuará hablando.

\- Volvemos a solicitarle señorita que salga de su mansión y se rinda, no queremos una masacre, sólo una guerra, pero en un mundo pacifista como el que usted ha creado, creo que usted es la única enemiga que tenemos – se burlo nuevamente la voz del ejército de suit.

\- Ya veo, matándome a mi y a todo el poder político sólo quedara su poder militar para controlar el universo – dijo en voz alta la ministra explicando el punto a todas las personas que la estaban observando en ese momento con algo de tristeza y frustración en la cara.

\- Pero no desespere señorita Darlian – le indico la voz – no existirán "enfrentamientos innecesarios", no? Por lo menos eso lograra su sacrificio – esas palabras resonaron en los oídos del piloto perfecto haciéndolo enojar como nada lo había hecho en su vida, se estaban burlando de la chica y de sus ideales, diciéndole que su vida no valía la pena y que ni siquiera sacrificar su vida tenía algo de importancia. No perdonaría a esos idiotas, quería matarlos ahora mismo y pensó por un segundo en ir a su nuevo suit y matarlos.

\- Cálmate – le indico Dúo al verlo alterado posando una mano en su hombro – no dejaremos que le pase nada – le término de decir con una sonrisa cuando se aseguró de que el ojiazul lo miraba para hacerle algunas señas que la ministra no lograría ver ni entender, pero el soldado perfecto si.

\- Esta es la última vez que se lo pedimos señorita Darlian – dijo nuevamente la voz chillona – salga inmediatamente o dispararemos al reino Zanc.

\- Esta bien – se rindió la ministra cerrando los ojos y respirando más tranquila – saldré inmediatamente, podrán tomar mi vida en el momento en el que salga – dijo tranquila para abrir nuevamente los ojos un segundo después y mirar fijamente a la pantalla – aún con mi muerte, no podrán acabar con la época de paz que todas las personas se han esforzado en conseguir, aún hay muchas personas que lucharán por su tranquilidad y la de sus familias y seres queridos - con eso último ella cortó la comunicación que se transmitía y se dispuso a salir del edificio.

Se dio la vuelta tan sería como cuando había cortado la comunicación y vio a los chicos que se encontraban detrás de ella durante toda la transmisión. Los miro y no pudo evitar sonreírles para luego mirar fijamente al piloto perfecto. Sus ojos fríos la miraban fijamente y sabía que él no estaba contento con su decisión, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, no se arrepentía de hacer esto.

\- Aunque salgas ahora no lograrás nada – le dijo el chico tan serio y frío como siempre que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- Aunque me digas eso saldré,l Heero – le indico la ministra con una ligera sonrisa – esto por lo menos evitara que disparen a la ciudad destruyéndola.

\- Señorita, creo que Heero tiene razón, con esta situación no es conveniente que usted salga, de todas formas quieren acabar con esta ciudad – le dijo Quatre tratando de que lo meditara mejor.

\- Les agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero ya lo he decidido chicos – respondió mostrándoles una sonrisa sincera y siguió su camino pasando de ellos. Pero en ese momento Heero la tomo de uno de sus brazos obligándola a dar la vuelta rápidamente y la abrazo. Los chicos presentes se quedaron mirando la escena conmovidos y sorprendidos por la reacción del piloto.

\- Te dije que no te dejaría ir – le recordó el chico molesto abrazándola con mayor fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos de cortada la comunicación, desde la entrada de la mansión apareció caminando tranquilamente la chica que había sido llamada desde los móvil suit, usaba uno de sus vestidos más formales, blanco con decoraciones doradas, muy inflado y con un pequeño chal que cubría sus hombros y la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto se movió fuertemente cuando ese aparato se puso frente a ella apuntando con su enorme arma.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! en verdad lo siento! Me demore mucho mucho en actualizar, es que ahora tengo trabajo nuevo y he tenido muy poco tiempo Por el cambio, acostumbrarme, etc etc. _

_Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo aunque es cortito ya que sólo quise que supieran que seguía con vida jajajaja. _

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguir leyendo! Dejen comentarios! :) _


	14. Chapter 12

**_Rendición de una reina pacifista II_**

Al cabo de unos minutos de cortada la comunicación, desde la entrada de la mansión apareció caminando tranquilamente la chica que había sido llamada desde los móvil suit, usaba uno de sus vestidos más formales, blanco con decoraciones doradas, muy inflado y con un pequeño chal que cubría sus hombros y la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto se movió fuertemente cuando ese aparato se puso frente a ella apuntando con su enorme arma.

\- Por favor no dispare con esa cosa – dijo la chica sería y confiada con sus ojos azules abiertos firmemente – no podré resistencia alguna, así que no haga más destrozos de los necesarios – dijo levantando los brazos en forma de rendición mientras daba algunos pasos fuera de la mansión – pueden disparar con un arma normal, será suficiente.

\- Me sorprende su valentía o su poco miedo ante la muerte, pero le daré una buena noticia: hemos decidido hacer un cambio de planes.

Fue entonces cuando al lado de Relena llegaron dos automóviles negros de los que bajaron dos personas vestidas de guardaespaldas – por favor por aquí – le habían indicado llevándola en silencio y sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Cuando terminaron de subir al automóvil se pusieron en marcha.

En el automóvil, Relena iba escoltada con dos caballeros, uno en la parte delantera del auto y uno a su lado.

\- Pensamos que esos pilotos haría más por defenderla, además tiene a los preventivos para su cuidado – le pregunto uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas que la acompañaba.

\- Si se refiere a los pilotos de los gundams, aunque es verdad que los veo frecuentemente, no crea todo lo que lee en los noticiarios – le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona , engañando al chico que estaba frente a sus ojos – y no olvide que los preventores no funcionan solos, ellos tienen que obedecer órdenes, órdenes que yo les doy – le aclaró las dudas del soldado que la acompañaba.

\- Aún así... Si tratan de intervenir usted morirá antes de lo planeado – le indico el chico mostrándole el arma que afirmaba fuertemente en una de sus manos.

\- No hay problema – dijo la chica tan sería como al inicio – ya le dije que no pondré resistencia alguna y sé que ellos no harán nada en contra de mis decisiones – le comunico tranquilizándolo.

\- Esperamos que así sea – dijo guardando el arma esas lejos de la ministra, pero sin soltarla.

El automóvil avanzo un buen tiempo por las calles en las cuales nadie transitaba desde el aviso que se le había indicado a las personas correr a las Zonas de protección después de la primera aparición del grupo Terraus y hasta ese momento, no se daba la autorización para que volviera a su vida normal.

La ministra miro por la ventana del automóvil, se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad definitivamente, hacia el lado en la que se estaban construyendo nuevas mansiones y casas aristocráticas. Debía mantenerse con vida hasta encontrar al responsable de todo esto, el miembro de la ESUN que los había traicionado, después de eso comunicarlo y cumplir con su propia misión.

El automóvil se detuvo en una de las mansiones que se encontraba en la zona y la invitaron a bajar, sin poner resistencia o provocar molestias, así lo hizo y se adentró a la casa en la que la esperaban. Una vez adentro no se detuvo a observar las decoraciones ni los ornatos de aquella gran mansión, más si con cuidado de no ser notada se percató de las entradas y los pasillos por los que iba pasando, pero no era fácil memorizar todo ya mucho menos imaginarse que habría detrás del gran número de puertas cerradas que dejaba atrás con cada uno de sus pasos. Sus pasos firmes no sonaban en la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo y se dio cuenta que habían avanzado mucho cuando llegaron a un elevador que los llevo a las plantas más bajas. Por el tiempo que les tomó, supo que estaban bajo tierra, era como la historia con Marimella ¿otra mansión blindada? No pudo evitar llevar la mirada al cielo con un gesto de cansancio y astio, pero antes de que los guardaespalda se dieran cuenta, volvió a su seriedad.

Uno de los hombres de negro la saco de su ensimismamiento cuando le indico que habían llegado a destino, ya habían descendido tres pisos y recorrido otro largo pasillo que contaba con muchas puertas más, aunque no tantas como el primero. Frente a ella había dos puertas blancas adornadas con detalles de construcción y pensó automáticamente en lo narcisista que tenía que ser el dueño de ese establecimiento para tener algo así. Las puertas fueron abiertas por sus acompañantes y ella aprieto con fuerza sus manos frente a su cuerpo antes de dar un paso dentro de la habitación.

Se encontró con un grupo de hombres sentados al rededor de una larga mesa, la mayoría de ellos hombres de edad, hombres que más de una vez había tenido la oportunidad de ver en sus normales funciones en la actual ESSUN

\- Que bueno que ha llegado a salvo, Relena querida. – dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la cabecera del grupo mientras se levantaba para darle la bienvenida con un ademán, aunque sin dejar su lugar.

\- Señor Marleckirn – le dijo luego de reconocerlo, vaya que se había tomado mal el rechazo a su propuesta de matrimonio para hacer todo eso.

\- Veo que te encuentras sorprendida por la noticia Relena – le contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pero ella sólo lo miraba seriamente – la verdad es que no quiero matar a tan linda ave – le dijo con confianza y galantería – por eso te propongo nuevamente que gobiernes este universo junto a mi, el nuevo regidor de Terraus.

\- Ni lo sueñes – le respondió sin ánimos de batallar más y antes de que el pudiera de terminar de hablar – mis intenciones para con usted no han cambiado de las expresadas anoche en la fiesta – le indico sin ánimos algunos de hablar más del tema.

\- Cambiará de opinión al ver que es lo que ocurrirá con toda tu época de paz – le indico sentándose nuevamente.

Si esas palabras la alteraron no se notó para nada, porque todas sus facciones permanecieron igual de serias que en un principio, pero podía saber con sólo mirar las sonrisas de los presentes que ese chico no mentía y aunque no quisieran una masacre, si eran capaces de matarla a ella, también sería capaces de matar a unos cuantos más.

\- No entiendo como ustedes, los mismo hombres que trabajaban para crear esta época pacífica, sean los responsables de que esta esté en riesgo – se atrevió a hablar la chica ya que todos la miraban.

\- Bueno eso es sencillo – le respondió uno de los hombres viejos que ahí se encontraban – no estamos de acuerdo como se está llevando este gobierno – se rieron todos.

\- ¿Quiere decir que se está logrando paz de manera equivocada o que no esta conforme con ala parte que a usted le tocó? – le indico la chica con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que los hombres ahí presentes se enojarán.

\- Niños como ustedes no tienen idea de lo necesarias que son las guerras para la economía y el orden del universo – le indico otro hombre que usaba un atuendo militar.

\- ¿Para el universo o para su propia economía y poder, ex teniente? – le replico la chica nuevamente.

En ese momento varios de los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos para explicarle lo mal que estaban las condiciones de las colonias y de la tierra sin las guerras, la cantidad de personas que morían de hambre al no tener que hacer y los muchos otros que no se encontraban capacitados para trabajar por culpa de que se habían preparado para la guerra en vez de estudiar algo para la época que actualmente estaban viviendo.

\- Lo único que estoy viendo señores es que todos ustedes y sus intereses familiares salieron muy afectados con el término de la guerra y para tenerlo de vuelta quieren crear su propia guerra y sus leyes con ella.

\- No puede culparlos señorita Relena – dijo el pelirrojo tomando el control nuevamente – después de todo, ellos han vivido toda su vida así. Entre guerras y batallas en las cuales aprendieron a ganarse la vida, sólo usted ha encontrado un beneficio de esta paz y entendemos que no nos pueda comprender. Pero no tenemos prioridad alguna de que lo comprenda.

\- ¿entonces por que se molestaron en traerme aquí? – pregunto la chica ya más sería y enojadas que nunca, no tenían ni una pizca de moral esas personas, estaban ahí jactándose de que destruir un par de colonias y traer de nuevo una guerra les beneficiaba económicamente, mientras que frente a las personas fingían ser creadores y luchadores por la paz que ella misma promovía.

\- Usted que alguna ve fue la reina de las Naciones Unidas al guiar a la Fundación Romefeller – le dijo el pelirrojo explicando la situación con calma – es la dama indicada para comenzar con esta nueva época de guerra – la chica simplemente lo miro tan firme como se había mantenido desde un principio.

\- Si usted se une a nosotros gobernaremos el mundo completamente con nuestras armas y con su poder político – le indico uno de los hombre más viejos que se encontraban ahí.

\- No me uniría con ustedes ni sus causas egoístas aunque me cueste la vida – le dijo simplemente la ministra, dejando en claro que no perdieran el tiempo invitándola a algo como eso.

\- Jajaja eso ya lo esperábamos de usted señorita – le indico otro de los señores – por eso es que la hemos traído hasta aquí, si usted no se une a nuestros planes nos veremos obligados a matarla, cosa que provocará que los pocos partidarios que le quedan quieran venganza y comiencen por sí solos una guerra.

\- A sí que no les importa tener enemigos desde el principio – pregunto la chica curiosa de todo esto.

\- No se equivoca, a nosotros no nos importa no tener más aliados o enemigos, pues este es una mundo desarmado, no existen los gundam que se puedan oponer y las personas de las calles sólo podrán gritar y quejarse, fuera de algunos guerrilleros, no existe nadie que pueda oponerse a nosotros. Si pelean o se rinden de todas formas tendremos el poder de todo el universo que es todo lo que queremos.

\- Ya veo – suspiro la chica - señor Dunhou, Limeiter, Antrewer ... – comenzó a nombrar todo los miembros de la ESSUN que ahí se encontraban mientras tranquilamente caminaba por la habitación hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la sala y pararse frente al líder de todos – señor Marlerick – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa amable – todos ustedes miembros de la ESSUN han sido mis compañeros en estos años y sé lo bien que trabajan y la seriedad con la que toman sus planes, de verdad ha sido un gusto trabajar con ustedes todo este tiempo – les dijo con haciendo una pequeña reverencia levantando ambos lados de su vestido – aunque me entristece mucho que no sepan bien con quién tratan después de todos estos años – les dijo levantándose rápidamente y lanzando al suelo una bomba de luz encandilando a todos.

\- ¡deténganla! – grito a los guardias el pelirrojo que hasta ese momento creía que ella se iba a rendir – No dejen que se escapé! – grito nuevamente cuando pudo ver que la chica había huido por una pequeña puerta trasera.

La ministra estaba corriendo por los pasillos a toda la velocidad que sus zapatos le permitían, coloco la espalda contra la pared y vio como algunos hombres de negro corrían buscándola - ¿ahora qué? – se pregunto a sí misma y entro en una de las habitaciones que tenía cerca, en ella se encontró con toda una cocina repleta de personas en sus labores – vaya suerte la mía – se agachó para avanzar por debajo de las mesas – el tiempo en el que se agachó fue el correcto porque justo entraron dos hombres preguntando por ella.

Siguió su camino como pudo sin meter el menor ruido, aunque eso era bastante difícil con el gran vestido y los altos zapatos que en definitiva no la ayudaban. Escucho como los hombres se ponían a revisar la cocina y los lugares en los que se podía esconder, si seguía así pronto la encontrarían. Metió con cuidado la mano en el bolsillo secreto de la parte de atrás, que bueno que se les había ocurrido eso a Sally, y otra bomba de luz, la tiro suavemente para que rodara por el suelo de la cocina hasta el otro lado de la sala y cerró los ojos esperando que explotara.

Cuando lo hizo escapo a la puerta siguiente llego a un a habitación que parecía un comedor, avanzo por ella y se metió en uno de los muebles que ahí se encontraban, debía llegar al ascensor lo antes posible, debía volver al primer piso, pero seguro que el ascensor estaría más que resguardado, ¿cómo lo haría? Miro su reloj de pulsera y toco un botón en él. – chicos... – dijo tratando de que su voz no se escucha tan alterada como se encontraba – escucharon todos los nombres de los miembros de la ESSUN cierto? – vio como se prendía un a luz en el reloj, eso indicaba que si lo habían hecho – bien – les dijo más firme y tranquila, por lo menos su cometido se había cumplido – lástima que esta cosa sólo tenga micrófono – se dijo a sí misma mientras respiraba profundo y trataba de escuchar que ocurría en el exterior.

El desorden que había causado su perdida aún se mantenía y se escuchaban los gritos de los líderes que querían encontrarla y no podían entender como había desaparecido. Espero en silencio, aún no era el tiempo de salir de su escondite, aún debía esperar la señal de los demás. Se sentó en silencio esperar.

Hola! bueno como estuve mucho tiempo desaparecida estoy aprovechando el poco tiempo que tengo disponible para escribir, antes de que el trabajo me obligue a desaparecer nuevamente.

Muchas gracias por tu reviews Lica, Siempre me ánimas a escribir! Espero que te guste.

dejen reviews! Me gustan mucho sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia, y estala voy inventando a medida que escribo así que algunas ideas no me vienen de nada mal!


	15. Chapter 13

**_Misión Rescaté Semi fallida_**

Al cabo de unos minutos de cortada la comunicación, desde la entrada de la mansión apareció caminando tranquilamente la chica que había sido llamada desde los móvil suit, usaba uno de sus vestidos más formales, blanco con decoraciones doradas, muy inflado y con un pequeño chal que cubría sus hombros y la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto se movió fuertemente cuando ese aparato se puso frente a ella apuntando con su enorme arma.

\- Por favor no dispare con esa cosa – dijo la chica sería y confiada con sus ojos azules abiertos firmemente – no podré resistencia alguna, así que no haga más destrozos de los necesarios – dijo levantando los brazos en forma de rendición mientras daba algunos pasos fuera de la mansión – pueden disparar con un arma normal, será suficiente.

Los pilotos estaban mirando la escena desde la entrada de la mansión y vieron como la princesa se alejaba en compañía de los hombres que la escoltaban en el automóvil.

\- Por lo menos consiguió que no dispararan en este preciso momento, aún tenemos posibilidades de que todo resulte bien – menciono Dúo casi rogando al cielo.

\- Como lo pensé desde que vi esos dos autos, tenían todo preparado para llevársela – dijo Trowa mirando desde otra ventana.

\- Aún es muy anticipado para saber eso – dijo Quatre – vamos, hay que seguir con el plan.

Los tres chicos se internaron en la mansión rápidamente y se dirigieron al sótano que funcionaba como su nueva base de inteligencia militar, en él se haya a Sally con unos audífonos monitoreando lo que se escuchaba a través del reloj de la princesa.

\- Vaya que actúa bien – le menciono a los tres pilotos que entraban a la sala – acaba de convencer a esos matones que nosotros no molestaremos.

\- Jajaja no tienen idea – se rió el trenzado de imaginárselo – ¿qué ha pasado con los móvil suit?

\- No han dejado sus posiciones – le explico Quatre que se sentaba a un lado de Sally – no creo que se mantengan mucho tiempo más ahí.

\- Aún no podemos atacarlos, pero es mejor que veamos como desactivar los móvil doll con los que cuentan – menciono Trowa dirigiéndose a su móvil suit, pero Quatre lo detuvo.

\- Es muy pronto para sacar los nuevos gundam Trowa.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero Heero le puso a mi móvil un dispositivo de lectura que es capaz de distinguir entre móvil suit y móvil doll – respondió con una sonrisa confiada – sólo hay que ver cuantos son muñecos.

\- Hablando de Heero ¿él aún no baja? – pregunto el trenzado.

\- Creo que ese chico va a tener graves problemas con los que lidiar - se rió la única mujer que se encontraba ahí.

En el espacio no muy lejano se podía ver un transbordador espacial que avanzaba a gran velocidad en dirección a la tierra.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien Zeck? – le pregunto la chica de cabellos cortos azules que manejaba la nave a su acompañante que simplemente se encontraba sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Sí – le indico el chico con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿cuánto nos falta aún?

\- Al cabo de tres horas estaremos en la tierra, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

\- No – le indico el hombre tranquilizándola – él está con ella y ese chico no dejara que nada la lastime.

\- Mm... – se rió despacio la acompañante - ¿te refieres a Heero? – le pregunto aunque sabía que así era, pero a su amado no le gustaba admitir que el piloto y su pequeña hermana tenían un profundo amor entre ellos - ¿crees que él la cuidará?

\- Ese chico es un gran soldado y además es muy amable – le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila – creo que él no podría hacer nada que la entristezca – término la conversación recordando el motivo por el cual seguía vivo a pesar de haber perdido la batalla más importante de su vida.

\- Tienes razón, es un chico sorprendente – le respondió confiada la compañera.

\- Son en total 70 móvil doll – se escucho decir al payaso tranquilo una vez alcanzaba a sus compañeros frente a los computadores – su base de control no se encuentra en la tierra supongo que deben ser controlados desde una nave desde el espacio.

\- Es lo más probable Trowa – le respondió el rubio mientras seguía investigando la posición de las tropas – ya tengo las distribución de los modelos de móvil suit, los espaciales se encontraran en la parte trasera – le mostró a sus compañeros e imprimió una copia.

\- ¡Silencio! – les dijo Sally para que escuchar con más atención – escuchen esto – puso en altavoz y grabo la voz de Relena que se transmitía por los aparatos diciendo los nombres de un gran número de representantes de las naciones mundiales y que formaban parte de la ESSUN.

\- Prácticamente se trata de la mitad de la organización – indico Quatre cuando reviso la lista.

\- Bueno tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer – le indico tranquilo Trowa – es tiempo de que ese chico también aparezca para ayudar.

\- Si es cierto – menciono tranquilo Dúo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Heero tranquilamente a la habitación - ¿qué te sucedió hermano? – le pregunto riéndose después de ver lo colorada que se encontraba una de sus mejillas.

\- Ella se enojó mucho – dijo simplemente sin emoción alguna, cosa que hizo que Trowa estallara de la risa, Sally sonriera ligeramente como siempre, Quatre mirara confundido de lo que veía y Duo no perdiera la oportunidad de burlarse – ya simplemente vámonos – dijo hastiado y molesto tomando los datos que todos habían recolectado.

\- Bueno hermano nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir a estos sujetos – indico Dúo acompañando a Heero con la lista.

\- Yo me encargare de interrumpir las comunicaciones del enemigo – se adelantó Trowa.

\- Entonces yo iré por Nuestra princesa con Sally – indico el rubio finalmente.

\- Vamos – dijeron todos alejándose en diferentes direcciones según sus misiones.

En la base enemiga Relena aún se mantenía escondida en su pequeño refugio, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor y había escuchado muchos pasos cercanos por lo que medito que ya era hora de cambiar de lugar o la encontrarían. Su reloj ya había mostrado muchas veces la luz roja que se usaban para comunicarse con ella, por lo que sabía que estaban comenzando con el plan y también debía hacer lo que le habían indicado.

Puso atención a todos los ruidos cercanos y salió cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podría verla, corrió con mucho cuidado apoyada contra las paredes de la habitación. Vio a través de la puerta, habían guardias por todos lados, se imaginó que sabían que no había sido capaz de dejar la mansión, tomó una de las bombas que había traído y la dejo rodar por el suelo, causando un gran caos entre los soldados y huyo en dirección contraria. Corrió tan rápido como pudo mientras revisaba rápidamente algunas puertas que encontraba – dónde diablos tendrán una escalera – se pregunto ya cansada de dar vueltas.

Siguió corriendo como pudo y llego al final del pasillo, entro a la última puerta disponible y ahí lo encontró , escondido en una de las esquinas, detrás de un pequeño librero una escalera que seguramente era de emergencia – estas mansiones y sus pasadizos secretos – puso un par de bombas pegadas en la pared y coloco tiempo de explosión. Subió corriendo y se dispuso a dejar más bombas ahora que ya sabía como salir de ahí.

Al subir al primer piso se dio cuenta de que las defensas que tenían en el piso inferior eran pocas en comparación con esas, así que decidió subir seguir subiendo, salió de su escondite y se dispuso a dar un vuelta para causar más problemas, pero esta vez el suelo no estaba alfombrado y sus tacones dejaron claro en donde se encontraba, por suerte nadie había escuchado, se sacó los zapatos en silencio y los tiro a un armario que encontró por ahí. Ahora se podía mover fácilmente. Salió de la habitación y camino con cuidado por el pasillo, vio que habían muchos hombres con uniformes, así que decidió que pondría una bomba en ese lugar, en eso estaba cuando uno de los soldados la encontró y se lo comunicó al resto, se hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo, pero choco de frente con uno de los soldados, se zafó de él con un fuerte golpe con uno de sus codos y con patadas y saltos se liberó de todos los demás que quisieron ayudarlo.  
\- Son muy débiles – dijo antes de echarse a correr nuevamente enfrentándose al resto que se encontraban delante de ella – adiós misión comando – pensó cuando ya todo el edificio sabía que se encontraba ahí y la rodeaban apuntandole con armas.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando el chico pelirrojo llego a su encuentro abriéndose paso a través de los soldados.

\- ¡Relena querida! Sabía que no podías haberte ido ni esfumado como si nada – se acercó a ella con la misma confianza narcisista de siempre. Ella no respondió – veo que para ser una bella ave pacifista eres muy fuerte – le indico tomando una de las manos de la joven y levantándola, pudiendo ver su reloj que brillaba claramente. La chica al verlo sonrió y en un rápido movimiento se soltó de su atrape y lo dejo tirado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que varias bombas comenzaba a explotar en la mansión por lo que los soldados perdieron la concentración, permitiéndole huir.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme – le dijo sonriendo parada desde el marco de la ventana mientras veía que los soldados del exterior de la casa también tenían varios problemas seguro que por Sally y Quatre – justo a tiempo - sonrió para sí misma. Pero en ese momento una bomba que se encontraba al lado de la ventana exploto lanzándola al interior de la casa nuevamente. Se colocó de pie tan rápidamente como los demás soldados y se dispuso nuevamente a salir.

\- Disparen idiotas no dejen que escape – le indico el chico mientras se levantaba con dificultad y sangraba por una de sus costillas.

Los disparos no se tardaron en escuchar, mientras la chica volaba por los aires después de haber saltado por la ventana. El pelirrojo al ver que había saltado se acercó a la ventana feliz de que era imposible que se salvará después del impacto desde esa altura, pero vio como la chica sacaba un disparador de hilo y se colgaba de uno de los árboles cercanos para llegar al suelo sana y salva.

\- ¡Diablos! – dijo tomando el arma de uno de los soldados, apunto a la chica que corría descalza y disparó confiado de no fallar.

* * *

_Holas! De nuevo yo aquí reportándome, como ya sabrán mañana empieza otra nueva semana de muchas labores y trabajos por lo que no sé si podré actualizar todos los días jajajaja. Me disculpó de ante mano si no lo logro. también me disculpó porque los capítulos no sean tan largos, es que de hacerlos más largos, me demoraría mucho más en escribirlos y no podría actualizar tan seguido, pero juro intentarlo! _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho a escribir, trato de contestarlos por mensaje privados los que se pueden! _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me sigan leyendo! Ya saben comentarios, felicitaciones, quejas y tomatazos, pueden escribirme un review y dejarlo!_

_nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por leerme! _


	16. Chapter 14

**_Un fatídico día I_**

-_ Aunque salgas ahora no lograrás nada – le dijo el chico tan serio y frío como siempre que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos._

_\- Aunque me digas eso saldré, Heero – le indico la ministra con una ligera sonrisa – esto por lo menos evitara que disparen a la ciudad destruyéndola._

_\- Señorita, creo que Heero tiene razón, con esta situación no es conveniente que usted salga, de todas formas quieren acabar con esta ciudad – le dijo Quatre tratando de que lo meditara mejor._

_\- Les agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero ya lo he decidido chicos – respondió mostrándoles una sonrisa sincera y siguió su camino pasando de ellos. Pero en ese momento Heero la tomo de uno de sus brazos obligándola a dar la vuelta rápidamente y la abrazo. Los chicos presentes se quedaron mirando la escena conmovidos y sorprendidos por la reacción del piloto._

_\- Te dije que no te dejaría ir – le recordó el chico molesto abrazándola con mayor fuerza._

La princesa yacía en su cama cómodamente mientras repasaba una y otra vez esos últimos momentos que recordaba, pero después de eso no había más, sólo había sentido un ligero golpe en su cuello y todo se había vuelto oscuridad. Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y con un gran esfuerzo trato de mirar con los escasos rayos de luz que entraban a través de las cortinas.

\- Heero – dijo en voz alta al caer en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Ya despertaste – le respondió el chico en cuestión. La ministra se levantó rápidamente para encontrase frente a él, ya sabía que había hecho y de alguna forma se sentía traicionada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – le preguntó muy molesta cosa que no sorprendió para nada al piloto, ya se lo esperaba, por eso es que estaba ahí siendo que había tanto por hacer.

\- Te dije que no dejaría que fueras – le contesto seguro de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, pero en el mismo momento en el que término de decir esa frase un fuerte golpe destruyó el silencio en la habitación y un ligero dolor se sintió en su mejilla. Ella lo había golpeado, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, ni que ella se enojada tanto. Se demoró un par de segundos en sobrellevar su sorpresa y levantó la cara para mirarla nuevamente. Ella con su vista fija en él y sus ojos llenos de rabia y dolor, sintió que se le hacía un agujero en el pecho y no entendía la razón de ello.

\- ¡No tienes derecho a elegir por mí! – le grito la chica finalmente sin poder callar más su rabia – ¡es mi reino, esas personas creen en mí! ¡Desviste dejarme ir! ¡Quiero defender lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado lograr! – le reclamó la chica cayendo en cuenta que si ella no había ido en ese momento debía ser todo un caos. Corrió a la ventana sin importarle por un segundo lo que pudiera pasar con ella o el mismo piloto que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

El reino de Zanc se veía igual de tranquilo que siempre, nada estaba dañado, pero los móvil suit no se habían retirado – Dime que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo durmiendo Heero – le exigió más molesta de lo que jamás había estado y dándole por primera vez en su vida una orden al piloto, que por primera vez estaba en esa situación.

\- No ha ocurrido nada aún, ellos creen que te tienen con ellos – le indico rápidamente el piloto sin darle explicaciones de sobra ni dejar espacios que ella tuviera que preguntar. Su instinto le decía algo que él no era capaz de entender y sólo siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, no debía hacerla enfurecer más – enviamos a Wufei en tu lugar – término de decirle esperando que su furia se apaciguará, pero eso último tuvo el defecto contrario.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Manténme aquí como un ave enjaulada mientras otros arriesgan sus vidas! – le recrimino sarcásticamente la chica - ¿y ahora qué? – le pregunto molesta y cansada unos segundos después, seguro él le respondería que se quedará esperando mientras él y los demás iba a batallar, estaba harta de quedar fuera de los planes de Heero, en especial cuando estaba en juego lo que ella con tanto esfuerzo había de mantener día a día, con él o sin él. Esto no era nada más que de ella, algo completamente personal.

\- Tenemos un plan – le contesto para la decepción de Relena, quién sólo lo miro con tristeza y se limitó a guardar silencio. Reacción contraria a todas las esperadas por el piloto perfecto. Se quedo en silencio mirándola a los ojos, ella hacía lo mismo con él y se dio cuenta de que no sabía que diablos decir para cambiar la mirada que ahora tenía aquella muchacha.

Ella en el fondo entendía que él quisiera cuidarla y protegerla, pero le daba rabia todo el tiempo que paso sin él, el tiempo que no tuvo sus cuidados ni preocupaciones, en el cual ella había hecho todo por su cuenta sin tener la compañía de ese chico por más de un par de horas cada dos o tres meses. Ahora él hacia como si ella no fuera necesaria en todo eso, tomaba las decisiones sin consultársela, haciendo como si no fuera logro de ella, nuevamente se sentía abandona y dejada de lado, no la dejaban cuidar lo que ella misma había construido, lo que ella había llegado a amar y dar su dedicación completa.

Él por otro lado, la miraba sin entender todo su enojo, él debería ser el enojado porque ella quería entregar su vida fácilmente, ¿qué no entendía lo importante que es? No se podía lograr paz alguna sin ella, ella había sido la que logró el desarme en el universo, ella se encargó de todos aquellas desconfianzas y estúpidas batallas sólo con palabras, sólo enseñándole el perdón a las personas. Ella era única, la única que había logrado llegar a su corazón y sanarlo lentamente. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Sólo quería tenerla a salvo donde nadie la pudiera lastimar, donde pudiera estar lejos de todos aquellos problemas, donde nadie pudiera alejarla de él.

Se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido y sin pensarlo dijo – lo siento – despacio y desviando un poco la mirada porque estaba avergonzado. No sabía bien interpretar porque se estaba disculpando con ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que se había equivocado y le debía una disculpa. Pensó que recibiría el perdón de la ministra automáticamente, pero los segundos pasaban y ella no hablaba ni se movía. Él la miro y quiso hablar, pero ella simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a posar una mano en su ventana dándole la espalda.

\- Déjame sola por favor – le pidió la princesa con una triste voz y dejando al piloto aún más angustiado que antes. Él no se movió de ahí, no quería decirlo, pero no quería que ella cometiera alguna locura al quedarse sola ahí y mientras buscaba las palabras para decirlo ella habló – no seré ningún estorbo para sus planes, sólo quiero estar sola, vete por favor. – algo en su interior se quebró provocándole un dolor en el pecho que no sabía interpretar.

\- Esta bien – le dijo el piloto perfecto y camino en dirección a la salida de la habitación, se detuvo antes de salir para mirarla por última vez, pero ella no se había dado vuelta a mirarlo y todo decía que no lo haría. Se sintió fatal y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado sin saber porque. Con un gran esfuerzo tomó el pómulo de la puerta y salió de ese lugar.

Camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez dentro del refugio de ésta, golpeo la pared con una de sus manos – maldición – dijo sin entender que ocurría con él y su cuerpo. Se quedo unos segundos ahí tratando de encontrar una explicación, pero la luz roja de su reloj de muñeca lo saco de sus pensamientos – es tiempo de volver – se dijo a sí mismo para volver a ser el piloto frío y calculador que siempre había sido y bajó por la entrada secreta al sótano de la casa.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió hermano? – le pregunto riéndose Dúo después de ver lo colorada que se encontraba una de sus mejillas.

\- Ella se enojó mucho – dijo simplemente sin emoción alguna, cosa que hizo que Trowa estallara de la risa, Sally sonriera ligeramente como siempre, Quatre mirara confundido de lo que veía y Duo no perdiera la oportunidad de burlarse – ya simplemente vámonos – dijo hastiado y molesto tomando los datos que todos habían recolectado.

\- Bueno hermano nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir a estos sujetos – indico Dúo acompañando a Heero con la lista.

\- Yo me encargare de interrumpir las comunicaciones del enemigo – se adelantó Trowa.

\- Entonces yo iré por Nuestra princesa con Sally – indico el rubio finalmente.

\- Vamos – dijeron todos alejándose en diferentes direcciones según sus misiones.

Los dos rubios se fueron en un automóvil hacía las afuera del reino, donde se construían las nuevas mansiones.

\- ¿Crees que Wufei este bien? – le pregunto el árabe a la chica.

\- Claro, después de todo ese chico es muy fuerte – se rió tranquila – aunque se vea bastante débil y frágil con vestido.

_En la mente de Sally se podía ver a Wufei subido en una plataforma luciendo un vestido idéntico al de Relena mientras las dos sirvientas de la casa lo ajustaban a su cuerpo y ella misma le adaptaba un bolsillo escondido en la parte trasera con bombas de iluminación y explosivos._

_\- Nunca te había visto tan bien Wufei – se burlo Dúo al verlo con el vestido blanco con encajes dorados que se veía realmente bien con el contraste de color de la chica, pero muy mal en el chino._

_\- Sally – dijo en un suspiro el chico que se encontraba sobre la plataforma – dime de nuevo porque estoy haciendo esto – le rogó el piloto del Shenlong antes de perder la poca convicción que le quedaba._

_\- Porque eres el único que tiene la misma estatura de la princesa además eres el único de aquí que ha pasado suficiente tiempo con ella en sus reuniones como para que pueda imitarla – se rió la chica terminando de acomodar su vestido y viendo como las criadas le ofrecían los zapatos de tacón._

_\- ¿Tengo que usar esas cosas? – pregunto asustado al ver los altos zapatos a lo que Dúo y Trowa ya no podían aguantar la risa de verlo así._

_\- Si tienes que hacerlo – le dijo Sally también riéndose de la situación – Relena siempre los usa, además estos no son tan altos como los suyos, sólo ajustarán la diferencia en sus estaturas._

_\- No puedo creer que este haciendo esto – se resigno el orgulloso chino haciendo que los dos pilotos no aguantarán más la risa e incluso el mismo Quatre al verlos se les unió – si no están para nada útil váyanse de aquí! - les gritó el humillado chico furioso, pero ninguno de los tres le hizo caso y siguieron riéndose más fuerte._

_En ese momento el chino terminó de enojarse y se tiró a golpearlos con los pies, los tres chicos evitaron sus golpes aunque el chino se ensaño con atrapar al principal culpable de las burlas: Maxwell. Tras un par de golpes fallidos logro encestarle una patada en el estómago que con la aguja de los zapatos surtió el doble de efecto, dejando al trenzado sin aire en el suelo._

_\- ¡Ey! – dijo el trenzado después de recuperar un poco el aliento – por lo menos aún te puedes mover bastante bien con esas ropas._

_\- Claro – dijo orgulloso Wufei – mi fuerza no cambiará por como me vea – comentó como si no fuera ningún problema utilizarlas, mientras que para sí pensaba "inesperadamente cómodas"._

_\- Sí porque en realidad te ves como toda una niña – se burló nuevamente Dúo haciendo que los otros dos se volvieran a reír de él. En ese momento el chino nuevamente estalló en tratar de perseguirlos para que dejarán de molestarlo, tomó su espada que estaba junto a sus ropas en una de las esquinas de la habitación y los perseguía a los tres que escapaban en círculos._

_Las dos criadas los miraban algo sorprendidas y confundidas, esas cosas sólo se podían ver en la mansión Peacecraft, porque en ningún otro lugar pasaría algo como eso. Aun así decidieron que lo mejor era ir con la verdadera Relena si querían lograr que ésta no sospechara nada, se disculparon y después de asegurarle a Sally que no le comentarían nada a la dueña de la casa se retiraron para hacer las mismas preparaciones con la verdadera ministra._

_En el mismo momento en que ambas muchachas iba saliendo de la habitación la jefa de preventores Une entraba en compañía de la pequeña Marimella que también quería participar en el problema. Al ver la escena de los chicos la joven no pudo evitar soltar una risa que fue callada inmediatamente por una mirada reprochadora de la mujer que la acompañaba._

_\- Mmm... Jefe preventor Chang - llamó la comandante seriamente haciendo que los cuatro se detuvieran en seguida – no tenemos tiempo que perder – le indicó haciendo que el chino se acercara nuevamente a la plataforma en la que se había ubicado anteriormente, no sin antes lanzar ágilmente su cuchillo por los aires cayendo a centímetros del trenzado que quedo azul ante la sorpresa._

_\- Si lo siento coronel Une – le dijo el preventor tomando nuevamente la compostura adecuada para la situación._

_\- Esta bien – se acercó a él mostrándole el contenido de una pequeña maleta que llevaba con ella – esto es lo último en tecnologías de infiltración, nunca se había usado con nadie – le muestra una máscara de látex que no tenía gran forma en la mano de la ex comandante – incluso tiene un micrófono incluido en ella._

_\- Vamos a colocársela – continuo la joven acompañante – seguro ese hermoso vestido le quedara mucho mejor cuando le cambiemos la cara – no pudo evitar burlarse la joven a lo que el chino simplemente le dedicó una mirada de furia. Sally se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a colocar la máscara sobre el chino y acomodar con cuidado también una peluca exacta de Relena. Al cabo de unos minutos de trabajo Wufei lucía exactamente la misma cara que la ministra de relaciones exteriores, pero con ojos oscuros. Los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el resultado de los arreglos de las tres mujeres y por un segundo pensaron que era espeluznante._

_\- Vaya si no hubiera visto la transformación no notaría la diferencia – comento Quatre bastante asombrado._

_\- Deberíamos preguntarle a Heero sí nota la diferencia tal ves se le declaré a Wufei – se burlo Dúo nuevamente._

_\- Es mejor ir a ver que esta ocurriendo con él y Relena – término diciendo Trowa para terminar llevándose a los otros dos muchachos._

_\- Tienes que ponerte las lentillas para cambiar el color de tus ojos – le indico la doctora una vez en silencio, terminando de acomodar el pelo para luego pasarle un pequeño estuche con ambos lentes._

_\- Más vale que todo esto valga la pena – dijo el chino resignado con la voz de la princesa del reino – genial ahora tengo la voz de una débil mujer – dijo hastiado tomando las lentillas que Sally le entregaba. Haciendo reír por lo bajó a Une y Marimella._

_\- Por lo menos es de la señorita Relena de quién te haz tenido que disfrazar – lo ánimo la chica._

_\- Sí – la acompaño la más pequeña del grupo – la señorita Relena no es débil en absoluto – le indicó con ojos soñadores mientras hablaba de ella._

_En ese momento en las afueras del reino se pudo escuchar el estruendo de la llegada de un móvil suit a la puerta de la mansión lo que hizo saber a todos que era el momento de comenzar todo el plan. Sally salió de aquella habitación para tomar su lugar en los mandos de comunicación y acompañar a Relena en la conversación con el enemigo._

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo Y haya aclarado todas sus dudas. Aún queda la segunda parte del fatídico día de Wufei jajajaja bueno y la reconciliación de nuestros protagonistas. _

_Escríbanme sus comentarios por favor, espero que este capítulo me haya quedado más largo que los anteriores, bueno podría haber seguido escribiendo la otra parte a continuación, pero no podría actualizar hoy así que pensé que así sería mejor. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_nos vemos! _


	17. Chapter 15

_hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren bien, sorry no actualizar tan seguido como dije que lo intentaría jajajaja, pero esta vez les traigo un capítulo muy largo con los pensamientos de Wufei vestido de Relena. **  
**_

_espero que les gusté! Muchas gracias por leerme! Escribanme reviews! Me animan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo! :)_

* * *

**_Un Fatídico Día II_**

\- Te dije que no te dejaría ir – le recordó el chico molesto abrazándola con mayor fuerza. Para un segundo después dejar ver a Relena inconsciente en los brazos del piloto, para la sorpresa de algunos de los presentes que no lo creían capaz de ellos.

\- Se enojará mucho cuando despierte ¿sabes? – le hizo notar el circense interpretando fácilmente la mirada preocupada del rubio que los acompañaba.

\- Mejor eso a que este felizmente muerta – le contesto el piloto perfecto sin darle más importancia al tema.

\- En eso tienes razón – le dieron la razón todos los presentes.

\- Ahora debemos enviar a nuestra princesa afuera – interrumpió Sally - ¿Wufei estas listo? – pregunto a través de la puerta continúa y apareció un clon exacto de la chica inconsciente para sorpresa hasta del mismo novio, acompañado de las dos invitadas.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – preguntó realmente curioso el soldado que miraba a ambas chicas tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia.

\- No te atrevas a burlarte de mi Yuy – se oyó decir a la nueva Relena, cosa que hizo que el chico se sintiera extraño, iba a seguir preguntando, pero lo pensó mejor, el chico estaba tomando el lugar de Relena si él renunciaba ella tendría que ir y era muy peligroso. Se serenó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- No lo haré, es impresionante – le respondió casi con admiración y lo analizo nuevamente – pero no servirá.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos por la acusación del piloto del Zero.

\- ¿Por que lo crees Yuy? – le cuestionó la comandante en ese momento.

\- Bueno... – el chico se paró frente a él. Lo miro seriamente y luego se dio media vuelta y alejó para llevar a la princesa – se nota que eres unos cuantos kilos más gordo que Relena, ese vestido le queda más ajustado del pecho y mucho más entallado en la cintura – término de decir como si fuera obvio para todos y se retiró.

En ese momento todo el grupo miro con gran asombro como el piloto que todos consideraban perfecto y algunos pensaban que ni siquiera podía sentir como un ser humano normal, se fijaba tan bien en cosas como el pecho de la ministra. Un par de ellos, entremedio Quatre se sonrojaron al dejarse llevar por su imaginación. Pero luego miraron a la ministra inconsciente y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, si salía así debían inventar una excusa para su milagrosa subida de peso.

Por un segundo el chino pensó que esto era un mal sueño, las dos criadas ya le habían hecho entrar en un estúpido corsé que le apretaba la cintura como no tenían idea y se estaba preguntando seriamente como lo hacía esa chica para usar cosas así durante días completos y hasta semanas. Tenía una nueva razón para respetarla, pero ahora ¿le estaban diciendo que tenían que apretar más aquella cosa? No, con suerte se podía mover con ese artefacto para que se lo impidieran más aún.

\- Si usa esto no se notará – los interrumpieron las dos sirvientas – la señorita suele usarlo cuando corre viento – le indico una de las chicas, mostrándole un chal tejido del mismo color dorado que los adornos del vestido.

\- Lo que faltaba – soltó Wufei al ver una prenda tan femenina como esa – ahora sí que seré una niñita débil.

\- Estupendo – reacciono Lady Une - pónganselo inmediatamente – y así hicieron las sirvientas sin recibir ninguna queja de parte del chino. El chal cubría hasta su cintura y la pequeña curvatura en su cintura que se había logrado por el uso del corsé era suficiente para que pasara desapercibido la diferencia.

\- Listo Wufei – dijo Sally seria y segura – no debes olvidar el plan. No debe descubrir que no eres la ministra Darlian, cuando descubras quien es el responsable nosotros nos haremos cargo de atacarlo para que idealmente no tengan que salir los gundam de este lugar.

\- Esta bien – respondió la chica/chico mientras pensaba "si claro como si puedo era pensar como una mujer. Nunca se puede saber que diablos están pensando", inhalo profundo y mostró una tonta sonrisa oculta bajo su seriedad, se paró lo más erguido posible, intentando imitar la posición con la que siempre veía a la ministra y caminó elegantemente hacia la salida de la casa, con paso calmado y serio. "¿Porqué diablos yo tengo que estar haciendo esto? Ya ni modo, veamos que haría ella..." Maldecía en sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba, era difícil pensar como ella, después de todo nunca sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con aquella mujer. Pero sabía varias cosas y era cierto, después de un tiempo como su jefe de seguridad y tener un ojo sobre ella siempre, ya que los preventores actuales eran unos inútiles, claro que sabía hasta lo que le gustaba comer, pero eso era diferente a entender sus pensamiento o adivinar que podría contestar en una situación así.

\- Tranquilízate Wufei – se dijo una vez más – sólo debes hacer que te lleven con ellos o por lo menos que no disparen aquí mismo, después de eso, cualquier error dará igual – pensó nuevamente tranquilizándose mientras caminaba – ahora estoy hablando solo, era lo que faltaba, este trabajo me está volviendo loco.

Alcanzo la distancia suficiente para que se entendiera que no había nadie que la pudiera proteger a esa distancia y se quedo en silencio y firme ahí, miro con disimulo para todos lados, pero no había nadie más cerca, supuso lo peor.

Vio como el móvil suit que se encontraba frente a él levantaba el arma apuntándole, si disparan a con esa cosa destruiría la mansión a sus espaldas y eso sería poco, porque seguramente seguiría con todo lo que se encontraba detrás de la mansión también, pensó que ella usaría las palabras por favor en un momento así:

\- Por favor no dispare con esa cosa – genial, se escucho exactamente a algo que diría ella pensó después de escucharse – no pondré resistencia alguna, así que no haga más destrozos de los necesarios – prosiguió diciendo, claro su instinto suicida y de poca valoración hacia su vida se hacían nuevamente presentes, otra vez era una actuación digna de un Óscar y en su confianza levantó los brazos en muestra de rendición, pero al segundo que lo hizo se dio cuenta que había sido un error, bajar los brazos de golpe no era lógico así que mantuvo la posición para no causar más sospechas – pueden disparar con un arma normal, será suficiente – término diciendo confiado, era una frase completamente poco consciente y que siempre le daba problemas a él, frase que seguro podía escucharse salir de la boca de la ministra sin problemas ya que había escuchado cosas así de irresponsables más de una vez.

\- Me sorprende su valentía o su poco miedo ante la muerte, pero le daré una buena noticia: hemos decidido hacer un cambio de planes – "eso es genial no se dieron cuenta", pensó él, era tal cual había dicho Trowa, ellos tenían intenciones de llevárselo desde un principio. Se sintió más tranquilo de que su error había pasado desapercibido, pero era mejor no cantar victoria de antemano.

Vio inmediatamente como dos automóviles negros llegaban a la mansión y se detenían a escaso metros de él. De ellos bajaron dos personas vestidas de negro con gafas oscuras, no se les podía identificar el rostro con esos lentes – por favor por aquí – le indicaron los hombres dejando claro que no lo habían detectado, podía estar tranquilo de que ellos aún creían que era Relena, era la única explicación para mandar a esos dos hombres débiles contra él. Los siguió hasta el automóvil y subió con cuidado de imitar los movimientos tranquilos y elegantes que siempre usaba la ministra cuando subía a un automóvil: se sentó en él antes de subir ambos pies juntos para quedar sentado correctamente cuando la puerta fue cerrada por uno de los hombres. Debía mantener las piernas juntas y la espalda derecha como siempre lo hacia, bueno resulto ser que no fue tan difícil, pero si muy agotador.

Se sintió más tranquilo cuando dejaron atrás la mansión, pero aún no había terminado su tortuosa misión y aún seguía sintiéndose como un tonto con esas ropas. Se maldijo nuevamente en sus pensamientos y pensó en que pediría una recompensa que valiera la pena, aunque seguro le responderían que mantener esa época de paz era su recompensa, ya se podía imaginar a Lady One diciéndolo – "maldita mujer, después de esto merezco por lo menos una medalla de gran protector de paz, es lo menos que podrías hacer tacaña".

\- Pensamos que esos pilotos haría más por defenderla, además tiene a los preventivos para su cuidado – escucho decir al guardia que estaba a su lado saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos. Lo miro de reojo y trato de esconder la mirada desafiante que en ese momento amenazaba con salir, él era Relena y debía mantener esa seriedad que a ella la caracterizaba y pensar en una respuesta creíble.

\- Si se refiere a los pilotos de los gundams, aunque es verdad que los veo frecuentemente, no crea todo lo que lee en los noticiarios - le comenzó diciendo muy tranquilo, claro que le diría una mentira, como había soldados tan idiotas como para no enterarse que los cinco pilotos protegían a esa niña incluso antes de que la guerra terminara, incluso antes de que se convirtiera en la reina de las Naciones Unidas. Él había sido el último en confiar en esa mujer y aún así llevaba casi un año a cargo de su cuidado – "con lo débil que eres seguro creerás cualquier cosa que te diga alguien fuerte como yo aunque este vestido como una débil mujer".

Había explicado lo de los pilotos gundam, ahora debía encontrar una excusa para los preventores, pero ni siquiera debía inventar una excusa – "si no fuera así no estaría aquí haciendo esta estupidez" – pensó antes de responder – no olvide que los preventores no funcionan solos, ellos tienen que obedecer órdenes – le dijo convencido y resignado a eso – "tu con tu idiotez no tienen idea cuántos dolores de trasero me han causado esas estúpidas órdenes. Ni te imaginas lo descabelladas que pueden ser las órdenes de esa loca mujer, es aún peor que Nataku con sus afanes de justicia o que Sally con sus múltiples peleas perdidas" - órdenes que yo doy – término diciendo más duro que en un comienzo. No se preocupó de ver si el soldado le había creído o no, por un segundo pensó en los dolores de cabeza que tendría ahora si Heero no hubiera llegado – "seguro esa mujer con sus ideales irrompibles estaría aquí con una bala puesta en el corazón, o habría tenido que ser yo quien la golpeara para detenerla en lugar de Yuy... Aunque no estaría en un vestido de niña".

– Aún así... – escucho decir al guardaespaldas que tenía en ese momento – si trata de intervenir usted morirá antes de lo planeado – término de decir el chico, haciéndolo enojar un poco ¿con lo nervioso que estaba por tener un arma real en sus manos quería enfrentarse a los preventores o a los pilotos gundam? En lo profundo de su ser se sintió humillado y cuando acabara esto le daría una paliza a ese débil soldado y sentía que llamas de fuego salían de su espalda. Hizo uso de toda su paciencia para no echar todo por la borda y convencerse que después podría tomar su venganza, que debía seguir portándose como una débil mujer mimada y rica de la alta sociedad.

– no hay problema – dijo sin sentimiento alguno y forzando un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa tonta vacía como aquellas que le conocía tan bien a la ministra, pero una de sus cejas tiritaba por el esfuerzo – ya le dije que no pondré resistencia y sé que ellos no harán nada en contra de mis deseos – contesto – "claro que ellos no se opondrán a que este aquí, ellos me obligaron a venir en vez de matarlos con mis propias manos, por mi en estos momentos estarías muerto y yo no estaría usando estos estúpidos zapatos que torturan mis pies, los tendrías puestos tú antes de que te mate" - sonrió imaginandóselo, definitivamente la situación no estaba ayudando a su equilibrio mental que estaba bien deteriorado de tanto tiempo cuidando a la ministra.

\- Esperamos que así sea – dijo confiado el soldado y Wufei no pudo evitar pensar e mil formas de matarlo antes de que el chofer se diera cuenta logrando sonreír un poco más – "si todos los tipos con quienes nos enfrentamos son como este creo que ni siquiera deberemos usar los gundam".

Se fijó que se dirigían a las afuera de la ciudad, hacia las nuevas mansiones de los líderes políticos que se habían mudado a Zanc. Sabía que alguno de ellos debía estar de todo eso – "malditos hipócritas" – maldijo por lo bajó al pensar que cara pondría la chica al saber que uno de esos hombres los había traicionado, aunque después de pensarlo unos segundos, tal ves eso explicaría porque la base de datos de Relena era diferente a la de los preventores. Esa sería la razón de que Yuy tuviera más información que él - "matare a esos dos" - sentencio molesto.

El automóvil se detuvo en una de las mansiones. Aún molesto porque el joven inexperto no dejaba de apuntarla con el arma, se bajó sin poner resistencia aunque ganas de matarlo no le faltaban. Camino junto a los dos guardias sin observar las decoraciones de la gran mansión, sólo miraba la gran cantidad de puertas y pasillos de la que estaba compuesta, era extraño ver una mansión con ese tipo de construcciones, más parecía un fuerte militar – podrían haberme dado un mapa para salir de aquí – pensó, supuso por el tiempo que les tomó en el ascensor que se encontraban a 55 metros bajo tierra – "¿cuál es su problema con estas mansiones y sus subterráneos? Primero aquella mocosa, después aquella mujer y ahora estos tipos" – no pudo evitar llevar la mirada al cielo con un gesto de cansancio y hastío, pero antes de que los guardaespaldas se dieran cuenta, volvió a su serenidad.

Llegaron a destino. Frente a él se encontró con dos puertas blancas adornadas – "muy mal gusto, vaya suerte la mía para tener que tratar con sujetos así" – los dos jóvenes de negro le abrieron las puertas y le indicaron que pasara. Era el momento de la verdad, sintió un poco de emoción y apretó sus manos, al fin podría ver a esos sujetos y salir de ahí, ya que no debía matarlos, para desgracia de él que quería desquitar su frustración en alguien – "así ella no tendrá más problemas" – se resigno, ¿desde cuando el gran Wufei pensaba tanto en lo que quisiera Relena? Tanto tiempo con ella le estaba afectando seriamente y friendo su cerebro.

Dio un paso al frente entrando a la habitación. Se encontró con un grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, todos le resultaban conocidos de una u otra manera, aunque no necesitaba conocerlos para odiarlos en esos momentos - "por su culpa YO estoy vistiendo como niña"

\- Que bueno que ha llegado a salvo, Relena querida - dijo el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos de odio y formas de matarlos – "bastardo de hombre" – pensó automáticamente al darse cuenta de quien era, claro que lo había investigado, al hacerle una propuesta a la ministra de relaciones exteriores era típico que lo investigarán hasta su historial dental.

\- Señor Marleckirn – le dijo luego de reconocerlo con una pequeña sonrisa – "vaya que te haz tomado mal el rechazo de aquella mujer. Eso te pasa por ser débil..."

\- Veo que te encuentras sorprendida por la noticia Relena – le contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - "¿quien podría sorprenderse de Algo que tú hicieras? No pensamos que fueras tan idiota para hacer esto siendo el primero en la lista de sospechosos"- se rió la idiotez que acababa de cometer el chico – la verdad es que no quiero matar a tan linda ave – le dijo con confianza y galantería a lo que chino pensó que esto no podía ser una mayor tortura, como si no fuera suficiente que lo hicieran usar vestido ahora tenía que recibir la declaración de un hombre más débil que la mujer – por eso te propongo nuevamente que gobiernes este universo junto a mi, el nuevo regidor de Terraus – continuaba el chico hablando de cosas que no le importaban y le hacían enfermar – "¿es que acaso ese hombre era un completo idiota?"

\- Ni lo sueñes – le respondió sin ánimos de batallar más y sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo – mis intenciones para con usted no han cambiado de las expresadas anoche en la fiesta – le indico sin ánimos algunos de hablar más del tema, la verdad no entendía como sujetos así podían siquiera perder el tiempo con la chica, ella era mucho más fuerte que ellos, ni siquiera los consideraría. Sólo cerro un segundo los ojos para tranquilizarse y pasar el mal trago que le había hecho pasar.

\- Cambiará de opinión al ver que es lo que ocurrirá con toda tu época de paz – le indico sentándose nuevamente el pelirrojo a lo que el chino sólo sonrió confiado ¿es que estaba amenazándolo a él? ¿Al gran Wufei Chang piloto y compañero del guerrero Nataku? Sin poder evitarlo quiso sonreír, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, logrando no mostrar ninguna expresión. Todos los presentes sonreían confiados y eso le hacía sentirse aún más confiado de que eran uno débiles inútiles, se sentían muy fuertes por poder matar a personas más débiles que ellos, despreciable, ahora ya iba a ser una lucha personal.

\- No entiendo como ustedes, los mismo hombres que trabajaban para crear esta época pacífica, sean los responsables de que ésta esté en riesgo – se atrevió a decir sabiendo más o menos la respuesta que le darían, ellos pensando que se encontraban sólo le dirían que fue por interés y él tendría todo lo necesario para irse de ahí o matarlos en el mejor de los casos.

Uno de los señores presentes le respondió exactamente lo que quería escuchar, abriendo una discusión sobre sus intereses que el pelirrojo detuvo, no le agradecería de ninguna manera, ni siquiera le importaba que hablarán sobre el tema toda la noche, estaba ocupado meditando como saldría de ahí ahora que tenía las razones de ellos guardadas.  
Se dio el lujo de reírse y burlarse de sus estúpidas razones para comenzar una guerra, se notaba que aquellos hombres no tenían escrúpulos por nada, sólo les importaba el dinero, ni siquiera las vidas humanas eran de su importancia. – que más se puede esperar – se resigno, mientras aún escuchaba razones de porque las guerras eran necesarias para el universo y la economía de ésta. Decidió terminar con todo esto ahora que ya tenía suficientemente trazado el plan de escape, pero algo aún le daba vueltas en todo ese asunto y decidió preguntar.

\- ¿entonces por que se molestaron en traerme aquí? – estaba molesto y no podía evitarlo, después de tener una pésima noche y mañana por culpa de esos tipos, ellos se ponían a discutir cosas con la menor importancia del mundo: sus bolsillos – como si me importara si alguno de ellos se muere de hambre, seguro que no les falta nada con la vida que llevan ahora – se jactaban de destruir un par de colonias y traer nuevamente una guerra que les beneficiaba económicamente sin importar las personas que moriría en el proceso.  
\- Usted que alguna vez fue la reina de las Naciones Unidas al guiar a la Fundación Romefeller, es la dama indicada para comenzar con esta nueva época de guerra – la chica simplemente lo miro tan firme como se había mantenido desde un principio – "entonces llegue aquí simplemente porque no te rindes con lo del matrimonio" – repitió el chico pensando en que esos tipos no podían ser más básicos e idiotas.

\- No me uniría con ustedes ni sus causas egoístas aunque me cueste la vida – le dijo simplemente sin darle más importancia al tema, eran unos completos idiotas y le sorprendía lo bien que le habían salido las cosas para los motivos superficiales que tenían para comenzar todo esto. Escucho como se reían porque sabían que esa era la respuesta desde el principio, ¿cuál era el objetivo de todo esto? Si era por matarla podrían haberlo hecho antes simplemente, entonces por la sonrisa torcida del viejo que hablaba se dio cuenta: no sería una simple muerte y listo, la harían pública, casi como un espectáculo en la que humillarían a la chica y sus ideales. Así provocarían miedo y confusión en la población, así acabarían con todo lo que ella había logrado. ¿Cómo personas tan superficiales eran capaces de pensar tan estratégicamente?

\- A sí que no les importa tener enemigos desde el principio – dijo el chico más asegurando lo que preguntando cuando logró entender la situación. Era suficiente información con eso: esos hombres eran peligrosamente estúpidos. Personas con grandes conocimientos en estrategias y manejo de grandes masas, pero con pensamientos y deseos tan básicos como simples niños.

\- Ya veo – suspiro la chica - señor Dunhou, Limeiter, Antrewer ... – comenzó a nombrar todo los miembros de la ESSUN que ahí se encontraban mientras tranquilamente caminaba por la habitación hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la sala y pararse frente al líder de todos era momento de acabar con todo esto – señor Marleckirn – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa amable que por dentro era de simple burla y sarcasmo – todos ustedes miembros de la ESSUN han sido mis compañeros en estos años y sé lo bien que trabajan y la seriedad con la que toman sus planes, de verdad ha sido un gusto trabajar con ustedes todo este tiempo – les dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia levantando ambos lados de su vestido para llegar al estuche oculto que había instalado Sally en la parte trasera, mientras usaba sus palabras más sarcásticas para reírse internamente de ellos

– Aunque me entristece mucho que no sepan bien con quién tratan después de todos estos años – les dijo finalmente para hacer notar que eran una manga de débiles que no eran capaces de distinguir a una persona fuerte cuando la encontraba al frente. Seguramente todos ellos morirían pronto, por ese error. Les lanzo la última mirada antes de que una luz cegadora le permitiera escapar y corrió de la habitación a toda la velocidad que los zapatos le permitían.

\- Malditos zapatos – dijo en voz baja mientras corría y le dolían los pies - ¿cómo lo hacen? – se pregunto pensando en que Sally tenía hasta botas de guerra con taco. Se cansó al poco tiempo de correr, se encontraba en el pasillo y estaba viendo como se provocaba el caos por su desaparición - ¿ahora que? – se pregunto y entro a una de las habitaciones que tenía al alcance, se encontró con una cocina llena de personas concentradas en sus labores – bueno por lo menos no me tomarán en cuenta – se ánimo y avanzo agachado por la orilla de los muebles, evitando a las personas que habían y tratando de no llamara la atención, definitivamente era difícil, pero si pasaba caminando como si nada dejaría un rastro que los soldados podrían seguir con facilidad.

Escucho como los dos hombres entraban a la cocina y se tuvo que esconder lo más rápido que pudo, se demoró unos segundos extra en esconder el enorme vestido que usaba y en el proceso botó un par de cosas que tuvo que sostener rápidamente (quedando en una posición muy graciosa) para que no hicieran un ruido que la delatara. Vio como se acercaban de apoco revisando gaveta por gaveta, por lo que era obvio que la encontrarían sí eso seguía así, con cuidado sacó una bomba de luz y la lanzo rodando por el suelo, espero que explotará con los ojos cerrados para que su visión no se viera afectada. Cuando sintió el ruido, salió corriendo a la puerta siguiente llegando a otra habitación que parecía un comedor, sólo tenía unos segundos antes de que la siguieran así que en un rápido movimiento se metió en otro mueble que se encontraba ahí. Tal ves ahí podría esperar unos minutos antes de planear como diablos llegar al primer piso.

\- Sólo a mi me ocurre esto – pensó más que resignado - ¿en que momento decidí aceptar este trabajo? – recordó que Sally le había invitado luego de destruir a Nataku, en ese momento pensó que todo había terminado para siempre, aunque los preventores le daban dolores de cabeza y cuidar de Relena era un verdadero reto, nada había sido tan triste y desolador como lo que había vivido con la guerra. Sintió ganas de proteger esa paz que hasta ahora había podido disfrutar haciendo lo que le gustaba y para lo que lo habían entrenado toda la vida. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzo siempre eran recompensados por la compañera y la chica que era su jefa, las veces que se había reído con ambas chicas e incluso las tarde en las que tomaban té chino juntos eran reconfortantes. Sonrió sin pensarlo y miro su reloj de pulsera – chicos... Escucharon todos los nombres de los miembros de la ESSUN cierto? – vio la respuesta que habían acordado como un "sí" y se sintió tranquilo, no importaba que pasara desde ahora, por lo menos sabía que esos momento no estaban del todo perdidos y se sintió tranquilo. Apoyó la cabeza en una de las paredes del mueble y descansó un poco antes de volver a poner atención al exterior.

El desorden que había causado su perdida aún se mantenía y se escuchaban los gritos de los líderes que querían encontrarla y no podían entender como había desaparecido. Espero en silencio, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor y había escuchado muchos pasos cercanos, debía esperar a los demás para poder salir de esa mansión, ya que de otra manera no lograría gran avance.

Cuando vio que estaban comenzando con el plan, se ánimo automáticamente, comenzaba la diversión. Salió cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie cerca, corrió con cuidado apoyado de las paredes de la habitación. Vio a través de la puerta abriéndola un poco: había guardias por todos lados – debo distraerlos un poco. Lástima que eso nunca es bueno para el dueño de la casa – se dijo riéndose y lanzo una de sus bombas por el suelo, se agachó y aferró más a la pared cuando ocurrió la explosión y aprecio como se formaba el caos que deseaba y huyo en dirección contraria. Corrió tan rápido como pudo mientras iba revisando las puertas que pasaba y colocaba explosivos en algunas habitaciones.

\- Ninguna de estas puede ser – pensaba mientras seguía avanzando – donde diablos tendrán una escalera para subir – se pregunto ya cansado de dar vueltas, llego al final del pasillo y entro en la última puerta disponible – genial, que acaso nadie medito sobre quedar encerrado acá abajo por un corte de energía? – entonces lo vio, detrás de un pequeño librero había una hendidura misteriosa – igual que en la casa de los Darlian – pensó y se acercó a ella para moverla a la fuerza, logrando ver la escalera que buscaba – por lo menos tienen el mismo gusto por los escondites – colocó dos explosivos maestros en las paredes y las programo con tiempo de explosión masiva. Subió corriendo y se dispuso a dejar los explosivos que le quedaban antes de salir de ahí.

Se dio cuenta de que las defensas había disminuido en los pisos superiores y pensó que seguro estaban protegiendo alguna escalera principal y olvidaron esa ya que estaba escondida, se sintió afortunado de que los pasadizos esta vez no le jugaron en contra. Salió para causar problemas a los débiles hipócritas que estaban en la mansión, se sacó los zapatos al notar el ruido que causaban y se sintió liberado de sus pesadas cadenas, salió de la habitación como un niño que volvía a ser libre después de un largo castigo.  
Vio como aún lo buscaban varios hombres de uniforme y decidió darles la bienvenida con un explosivo, trato de sacar uno del bolsillo secreto, pero este ya estaba algo vacío y le costó un poco de esfuerzo llegar a tomar un par de explosivos. En eso que lo colocaba un soldado lo diviso avisándole a los demás – diablos, con este vestido estoy perdido – se echó a correr lejos de ahí, chocando con otro soldado que aparecía por una esquina. Antes de caer, el chico la atrapo por los hombros sin intenciones de soltarla – ni opción – se zafó de él con un rápido movimiento y un golpe con el codo, los demás soldados fueron rápidamente a ayudar al chico ahora inconsciente, pero Wufei con patadas y rápidos movimientos logro escapar de todo ellos – vaya estas ropas no son tan terribles – lo medito después de darse cuenta que podía moverse tanto como quería con el vestido, incluso más que con sus pantalones.

\- Son muy débiles – dijo antes de echarse a correr nuevamente enfrentándose al resto que se le ponía delante - adiós misión comando – pensó cuando ya todo el mundo sabía que estaba ahí y la rodeaban con armas – todo es culpa de este estúpido vestido – sabía que era probable que moriría en ese mismo momento, pero el pelirrojo llego a su rescate – es idiota – se dijo nuevamente, mientras detenía a los soldados y se abría paso a través de ellos.

\- ¡Relena querida! Sabía que no podías haberte ido ni esfumado como si nada, veo que para ser una bella ave pacifista eres muy fuerte – le indico tomando una de las manos de la joven y levantándola.

\- Y se pone peor el día sí eso es posible – vio el brillo de su reloj y sonrió – bueno duro poco, ya esta mejor - sonrió feliz de que todo al fin acabaría y se soltó del atrape del chico al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al suelo para evitar los daños de las explosiones que se efectuaban en todo el edificio, dejando a varios soldados muertos y otros desconcentrados. Aprovecho de huir. – lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme a tomar desayuno – se burlo desde el marco de la ventana mientras miraba como los soldados del exterior también tenían varios problemas – justo a tiempo como siempre – pensó, pero el chillido de una bomba al lado de la ventana en la que se encontraba lo altero y lo hizo entrar a la casa nuevamente para no salir lastimado. Se colocó de pie tan rápidamente como los demás soldados y se dispuso a esta vez no fallar en su escape. Salto por la ventana sin pensarlo un segundo más.

Escucho como varios soldados disparaban hacia él, pero todos fallaron. Sacó la pistola de hilo y disparo hacia un árbol bajando sin problemas hasta el suelo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida, seguro que Sally estaría en la entrada. Ahí la vio disparando como la guerrillera que era junto a Quatre que estaba como conductor del automóvil blindado en el que lo habían ido a rescatar.

\- ¡Diablos! – dijo el pelirrojo ensangrentado tomando el arma de uno de los soldados, apunto a la chica que corría descalza y disparó confiado de no fallar.

\- ¡cuidado Wufei! – escucho la voz de la rubia y la vio corriendo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, por un segundo reacciono ante el peligro y se tiró al suelo, pero fue muy tarde la bala había impactado en su espalda y sintió que todo se volvía negro lentamente - ¡no! – escucho el grito desesperado de Sally antes de que ella lo alcanzara, lo levantara por uno de sus brazos, con esfuerzo lo llevara al automóvil y lo sacaran de ese lugar.


	18. Chapter 16

_hola a todas! espero que estén todos muy bien! siento no haber actualizado antes! Bueno debemos seguir con la historia esperar que Wufei no este tan grave como parece no? XD siento estar avanzando tan lento con la historia, quiciera __escribir más pero estoy algo escasa de tiempo por el trabajo, igual ya estoy algo más libre que antes y me pondré al día! _

_muchas gracias a todas las wue se dieron el tiempo de escribirme, creo que les respondí a las que podíam pero el recibir su reviews me alegra y anima a seguir escribiendo! _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que les gusté y ya saben que cualquier comentario, opinión o cualquier cosa que quieran decir o expresar pueden escribirme, todos los mensajes los leo y siempre me pgusta escribir de acuerdo a lo que me piden. (Ya estoy escribiendo la petición del capítulo extra de los rumores de Heero y Relena, ya lo subire) _

_suerte y mucho ánimo a todas! _

* * *

_**Plan A, mejor el B**_

Heero había salido con Duo en busca de los culpables de la ESSUN de toda esa revolución. A la mitad del camino se dividieron para abarcar más rápido todas la mansiones, no esperaban que fueran tantos los involucrados en el tema, 12 hombres habían sido el total de involucrados, sin contar los nuevos rostros, por lo menos, con algo de suerte Wufei habría causado el suficiente daño al jefe para atrasar todo y con algo más de suerte habría acabado con algunos destruyendo la casa con un pequeño accidente.

Heero ya visitaba la tercera mansión, se infiltraba por las ventanas colocaba un par de explosivos en algunos lugares de las mansiones y luego salía con el control de explosión de ellas. Se encontraba con Duo en la salida de las mansiones y se dirigían a la siguiente.

\- ¿por qué ponemos explosivos si no los vamos a detonar? Esto es muy ridículo– pregunto el trenzado sin entender bien la finalidad – ¿esto sería más rápido si eliminamos a todos no?

\- Sí lo sería, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar a Relena culpable de todo esto, cualquier cosa que pase ella será la primera culpable.

\- Tienes razón – acepto el trenzado luego de pensarlo – por lo menos con esto podemos detener sus ataques en cualquier momento.

\- Las destruiremos cuando salgan las personas del interior – le respondió tranquilo – es una forma de expulsarlos del reino Zanc. – se sintió realmente bien de sólo imaginarlo.

\- Tu no quieres que nadie se acerque a esa chica cierto? – se burlo viendo la reacción frente a expulsar a los demás del reino – vaya que eres celoso compañero! No lo esperaba de ti jajajaja – el piloto perfecto sólo lo miro enojado, no sabía como todo se relacionaba con ella al final, pero así era. Esperaba que no estuviera tan molesta como para no querer mirarlo cuando volviera.

\- Vamos, aún quedan muchas – le indico tomando su lugar en el automóvil que los esperaba a la salida.

Se podía ver a Trowa en la punta de un cerro literalmente tecleando algunos comandos en un computador.

\- Creo que con esto no será suficiente – se dijo a sí mismo después de un tiempo tratando de ingresar a los sistemas de comunicación para hacerlos caer computacional mente. Así que cerró el notebook con el que trabajaba y se levantó diciendo – mejor lo clásico.

Camino un par de metros hasta el remolque para dejar ahí el computador que lo acompañaba y se dispuso hacia las Torres de alta tensión que se ubicaban cerca de su posición. Se subió en ellas de manera muy ágil y una vez en la punta se conectó a la base y control de la torre por el computador que ahí se ubicaba.

\- no hay caso – se dijo intentando botar las comunicaciones más de una vez – por lo menos sé que esta es la torre principal de comunicación... Tal cual pensé – se terminó de animar el chico circense, mientras bajaba de la tierra poniendo varios explosivos.

Al llegar finalmente a la parte más baja, apretó un botón de un aparato y toda la torre voló en pedazos.

\- Los explosivos lo arreglan todo – se ánimo y fue hacia el remolque que lo llevaba, se subió y se dirigió a la casa de Relena después de comprobar que las conexiones no funcionaban. Escuchando a varios de los soldados intentando comunicarse con el espacio infructuosamente.

Al llegar, ninguno de los chicos habían vuelto, después de todo le había tomado 40 minutos acabar con su misión, que fácil había resultado todo. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un te caliente con limón, seguro habría alguien que se lo pudiera preparar. Pero al entrar se encontró con la mismísima princesa sentada al final de la mesa que lo contemplaba sorprendida.

\- Oh Trowa – le dijo reconociéndolo – me asustaste, no esperaba que volvieran tan pronto – le dijo para luego sonreírles y seguir - ¿necesitas algo?

\- Vine por un poco de té solamente – le respondió el piloto a lo que ella se levantó del asiento y le comenzó a servir el té.

\- Acabo de enviar a todo el personal con sus familiares – le dijo mientras lo preparaba – siento si no es tan bueno como el de Sana – se disculpó entregándoselo.

\- No te preocupes, muchas gracias – le agradeció el chico tomando asiento en la misma mesa que ella y tomando un sorbo del té mientras ella se volvía a sentar - ¿tiene limón? – le pregunto el chico sorprendido un poco por el detalle.

\- Ah si, lo siento, siempre tomó el té con un poco de limón. Si no te gusta puedo hacerte uno nuevo – se alteró la chica preocupándose demás.

\- No, no hay problema – le contesto tranquilizadoramente – me gusta con limón también.

\- Bueno ya encontramos algo en común – le sonrió la chica como si nada hubiera pasado – es más relajante así – volvió a beber un sorbo de su té.

Los siguientes segundos fueron en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar una conversación, bueno la chica si quería pero no sabía como hacerlo. Después de todo sólo lo había visto un par de veces y era realmente difícil saber en que estaba pensando.

\- Heero tenía una mejilla roja – le menciono sin ánimos de juzgarla como casi contándolo, a lo que la chica enrojeció.

\- Si... Bueno... – desvío la mirada avergonzada intentando no darle tanta importancia al tema – se lo merecía – le dijo sin modular mucho y hablando bajito, haciendo que el piloto se riera muy alto.

\- Le dijimos que te enojarías – le comento después de reír – pero ese chico dijo que prefería eso a perderte – la chica enrojeció nuevamente.

\- Es un caso perdido – le confesó para sorpresa del piloto que no sabía como interpretar esas palabras y se mantuvo en silencio – nunca escucha razones, ni piensa en los sentimientos de las personas – continuo quejándose la chica, pero en el fondo sabía que esas características eran las que le gustaban del chico de ojos azules

\- creo que reaccione muy mal, pero aun no tengo ganas de disculparme con él – le dijo para tranquilidad del amigo que sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

\- Entonces yo tampoco le diré nada – le contesto tranquilamente, supuso que era mejor así, después de todo al final se arreglarían, tomó un poco de su té - pero fue divertido verlo así. Creo que si otra persona lo intentara ese chico no dudaría en matarlo – le hizo notar a la ministra que ni siquiera se sorprendió.

\- Bueno, eso puede ser porque hacerlo sería ir en contra de lo que estaba intentado evitar, no? – contesto rápidamente la mujer con una sonrisa algo sarcástica haciendo reír despacio al piloto.

\- Creo que es una buena razón jajajaja – se rieron juntos.

Después de esa ligera conversación fue realmente fácil el seguir la conversando, los dos tenían un carácter muy similar tranquilo y cordial, les era fácil hablar sin hacer excesivas bromas, ni perdían saliva hablando de cosas que no tuvieran una finalidad. Descubrió en Trowa al chico con el que podía hablar de temas de gran interés sin que estos fueran importantes, ni relacionados con su trabajo y en eso pasaron la mañana juntos, mientras una taza de té se convertían en dos y en tres.

De pronto un ruido en el transmisor del chico fue el que los interrumpió. Un mensaje le había llegado y él lo leía cuidadosamente mientras la princesa lo miraba curiosa y preocupada.

\- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto ella al ver el cambio en la actitud de su acompañante.

\- Wufei ha sido herido – dijo simplemente y se levantó de la mesa en la que se encontraban – lo están ... Lo llevaron a un hospital – el chico se dispuso a dejar la habitación cuando la mujer también se levantó para acompañarlo preocupada.

\- No debes ir – le contesto mirando sus intenciones – ellos creen que eres tú – la chica se sintió nuevamente inútil, ahora Wufei estaba herido y no podía ir a verlo porque debía quedarse escondida como siempre.

\- Por favor déjame ir Trowa – le pidió con gran preocupación, a lo que el chico no supo que responder, dudo unos segundos en dejarla ahí. Después de lo que habían hablado, él sabía lo muy herida que estaba por estar ahí escondida mientras ellos se arriesgaban.

\- Pero no podemos dejar que nadie te vea – le dijo finalmente frío y calculador como siempre – no tienes un gorro y gafas?

\- Si claro, tengo algo con lo que no podrán reconocerme – le contesto feliz recordando el conjunto que tenía especialmente para salir en sus días libres sin que nadie la notara. Salió en rumbo a su habitación no sin antes pedirle a Trowa que esperara unos minutos.

Por mientras el chico se arregló a su manera, busco su chaqueta y se puso sus gafas de sol. Acostumbraban usarlas ahora que eran preventores, en especial cuando estaban en misiones. La chica bajo más rápido de lo que él esperaba y con un disfraz que lo dejo sorprendido: llevaba el pelo corto café oscuro, unas gafas de lectura, falda negra ajustada y una suéter con cuello de tortuga rojo fuerte, algunos accesorios no muy llamativos y unas cartera pequeña en uno de sus brazos. Definitivamente nada parecida a la ministra de relaciones exteriores. En esa chica que parecía una completa intelectual a la moda no quedaba ni rastro de la ex reina de las Naciones Unidas.

\- Perfecto – le dio el visto bueno el piloto para llevarla rápidamente al automóvil que manejarían. Una vez dentro la chica se sentó en el asiento delantero y por sus propios medios, no espero que el chico abriera la puerta para ella ni se pensó el sentarse en el asiento de atrás.

\- ¿En tu familia tienen bien inculcado él esconder su identidad cierto? – le pregunto el circense unos minutos después de salir de la mansión y ver como ella se había subido sola al automóvil. Clara alusión a Zeck y el último espectáculo de Wufei.

\- Bueno esto lo inventé para poder ir al parque tranquilamente – se rió un poco la chica – la verdad es que a veces me gusta salir así..

\- Entonces la próxima vez sería buena idea tomar té afuera – le contesto con una sonrisa torcida y la misma calma de siempre.

\- Será un placer – respondió ella cuando ya estaban llegando al hospital.

Entraron por la puerta de urgencias, aunque la gran cantidad de periodistas no perdían el tiempo en tratar de ver y saber hasta el último detalle de quien entraba al edificio que se había cerrado a todo el público. Sin bajarse del auto se detuvieron en la cabina donde se ubicaba el guardia que permitía el acceso de los automóviles.

\- Trowa Barton – se identificó con el guardia de la puerta mostrando su identificación de preventivo de elite. Claro los dejaron pasar, no sin observar algunos segundos a la chica que lo acompañaba, no hicieron preguntas, no sospecharon nada y los dos entraron. Bajaron del auto a gran velocidad y entraron al edificio preguntando por la ministra de relaciones exteriores Darlian: estaba en cirugía, pero se encontraba fuera de peligro.

\- Gracias a Dios – suspiro tranquila la mujer – no me hubiera perdonado nunca si algo le hubiera sucedido

El chico solamente se quedo mirando alrededor, no encontraba a nadie en esos niveles y eso significaba o muy buena organización por parte del hospital o un muy mal presagio. No quiso pensar más, así que se dispuso a buscar a Lady One y Marimella que debían encontrarse en ese lugar.

\- No puede estar en este lugar jovencita, se ha ordenado la evacuación de todas las personas del hospital – se escucho la voz de la comandante desde un lado de la sala de espera, sacando de sus pensamiento a Relena quien no reacciono.

La comandante ya muy cansada y hastiada de todo lo que había tenido que lidiar esa mañana, la alcanzo del brazo y la tiro para que se moviera rápido.

\- Te dije que tenías que irte de aquí niña – le ordeno nuevamente.

\- Espera Lady One – le reclamo, pero la comandante no se detuvo a escucharla.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Trowa a la comandante salvando a la chica tomándole la otra mano, deteniendo su avance y llamando la atención de la coronel que lo miro enojada – comandante ella es Relena. – le dijo finalmente con cuidado de que nadie más oyera.

\- ¿Qué? – reacciono sorprendida la mujer, miro nuevamente a la chica que tenía al frente y vio a través de sus lentes los ojos fuertes y amables de la que era su jefa – lo siento – se disculpó soltándola – no sabía que...

\- ¿Es impresionante no? – le pregunto el callado piloto – pero ahora no es tiempo de sorprenderse, ¿cuál es la situación? – volvió al tema principal de la importante visita.

\- Bueno le han disparado a la ministra de relaciones exteriores cuando estaba intentando escapar del secuestro de aquellos hombres – dijo cuidando sus palabras – es mejor que vayamos a un lugar privado para hablar – los guió por uno de los pasillos.

\- Su estado de salud ya no es complicado, esta fuera de peligro, pero no es lo que le hemos comunicado a la prensa. Le han avisado a todos que el estado de salud de la ministra es bastante complicado y desfavorable. En cuento a la explicación de su herida, hemos dicho que fue herida por los hombres de Terraus que no buscan más que iniciar con una nueva guerra, sin importar acabar con vida de varias personas inocentes, ella al tratar de hablar con ellos fue amenazada de muerte y un grupo especial de preventores a cargo de la seguridad de la ministra fueron capaces de sacarla antes de que ellos acabarán con ella.

\- En otras palabras todos creen que Relena va a morir y con ella la única esperanza de que continuemos en paz. – concluyo Trowa.

\- Pero eso no es nuevo de lo que se pudo mostrar en la conversación con el móvil suit de antes – le dijo Relena – ellos no mostraron ser buenas personas, por lo que la población simplemente no va a querer que ellos gobiernen, pero no tienen forma de impedirlo tampoco.

\- Eso es cierto señorita – le respondió la comandante – por eso ahora sólo esperaremos que ellos sigan actuando de esa manera en este momento – sonrió la comandante sin mencionar más, los tres sabían a que se refería.

\- Por ahora será mejor que vayan a ver al señor Chang – término la conversación – él se encuentra en la sala de recuperación.

\- Entonces eso haremos, muchas gracias – se despidió la princesa haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de ese lugar, topándose con dos de los pilotos en la puerta.

\- Heero – soltó en un pequeño hilo de voz, que seguro que fue inaudible para cualquier ser humano. El chico la miro de arriba hasta abajo y luego miro al circense que venía con ella, con la misma frialdad de siempre. Se podría decir fácilmente que no se había dado cuenta que tenía a su novia al frente, aunque varias veces la examino disimuladamente antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto a Trowa para sorpresa del mismo. Bueno no podía culparlo nada de esa chica se parecía a la elegante y respetada Relena.

\- Lo siento, ya nos retirábamos – se adelantó la señorita para sorpresa del payaso que supo que era mejor no decir nada y seguirle el juego, después de todo era más probable que ella tuviera una buena razón para no decirle, a que Heero tuviera una buena razón para no reconocerla. Siguieron su camino pasando de los dos pilotos.

\- Lo matare cuando todo esto se aclaré, como no me reconoció? Es que no decía que siempre me cuidaba desde lejos? Es un mentiroso, controlador y celoso – dijo para sí misma molesta la ex reina mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría a Wufei – ahora si lo mato – salió de sus labios sin poder controlarlo. Su enojo sólo pudo hacer reír por lo bajó al compañero que disfrutaba la escena de los dos. No se había imaginado a esa chica tan pacífica y controlada así de molesta por una nimiedad como la que había ocurrido, pero resultaba bastante gracioso.

Llegaron a destino y la chica fue recibida por una mirada amenazadora por parte de Marimella que estaba junto a Quatre en la entrada de la habitación.

\- Disculpe, pero no puedo estar aquí – le indico cordialmente el rubio hasta que vio al chico que la acompañaba – Trowa... – miro nuevamente a la chica, pero con ese disfraz era muy difícil creer que era ella.

En ese momento salió Sally a través de la puerta, que miro a los dos recién llegado y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que pudiste venir sin problemas.

\- Sí Sally, este conjunto resultó ser bastante útil, no sólo para visitar la playa – se burlo con una sonrisa ligera la joven ahuyentando todas las dudas de Quatre y logrando que Marimella la mirara con expectación.

\- Vaya que bien se ve señorita Relena, es imposible reconocerla en ese atuendo – le elogio la pequeña, pero antes de que pudiera seguir la princesa pregunto si podía pasar a ver a Wufei.

\- Claro, seguro estará feliz de verte – le indico Sally pasando con ella a la habitación donde el chino se encontraba sentado en la camilla con el pecho descubierto lleno de vendajes y aún un poco del maquillaje del disfraz que había tenido que usar.

\- Sally estos vendajes son muy incómodos – le reclamo el chino sin darse cuenta de que la doctora entraba con compañía – son de débiles, sácame estas cosas para ir a matar a esos inútiles de una vez por todas.

\- Sé como te sientes Wufei, pero no podrás mover ese brazo por un buen tiempo – respondió la guerrillera sin darle importancia a sus reclamos, por primera vez el chino se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación y la miro ingenuo.

\- Siento mucho que haya ocurrido esto Wufei – se apresuró a decir la chica mostrando una ligera reverencia – la que debería estar en esa situación soy yo, no tu.

\- ¿qué estas loca mujer? – le pregunto enojado el chino haciendo que ella levantará la cabeza sorprendida – si hubieras sido tú estarías muerta ¡o peor! yo estaría muerto tratando de sacarte de aquel lugar – le grito el chico haciendo que su herida le doliera un poco por lo que Sally se apresuró a ayudarlo – una mujer como tú no habría salido de aquella trampa.

\- Muchas gracias Wufei – le respondió sinceramente la chica, ya que sabía que esas palabras del joven no eran más que su forma de decirle que no debía preocuparse ni disculparse.

\- ¿Después de hacer que me vistiera como una débil mujer es todo lo que tienes para decirme? – le recrimino nuevamente el chino enojado – por lo menos podrías dejar de ser tan ingenua y ... – siguió reclamando por varios minutos mientras Sally re acomodaba por quinta vez los vendajes del joven y Relena le pedía disculpas repetidas veces por todos los dolores de cabeza que el chino le estaba haciendo notar y reclamándole, pero eso no la hacia sentir mal, la hacía realmente feliz que aquel muchacho fuera el de siempre.

Tan concentrados estaban en esas cosas y los reclamos y gritos del chino que no se dieron cuenta de que un joven de ojos azules había entrado unos segundos antes y miraba sorprendido la escena. Nunca había visto a aquel chico tan contento a pesar de que aparentara estar increíblemente enojado, a la chica de pelos castaños oscuros pedirle perdón con una sonrisa muchas veces y a la doctora riendo de la escena de los dos. Algo dolió en su interior, era una escena muy feliz que él nunca había observado ni le podía ofrecer a aquella joven. Pero lo que más le molesto fue la confianza con la que el asiático compañero le hablaba a la ministra y ella no le respondía.

\- Htm.. – hizo sonar la garganta tomando su actitud fría de siempre provocando que los tres se quedarán en silencio automáticamente – Sally, One te necesita – le indico haciendo que la doctora se levantará y saliera de la habitación en la que él se quedo.

\- ¿cómo te fue Yui? – le pregunto el chino tan serio como pudo después de haber descargado su ira.

\- Veo que mejor que a ti – se burlo el chico frío y calculador mirándolo de reojo.

La chica sólo observaba en silencio a los dos ahí presentes, seguramente Lady One le había dicho que era ella, por lo que él debía saber al no cuestionar su estadía ahí. Desvió la mirada hacia el chino e intentó no prestar atención a su novio.

\- ¿qué harás ahora Wufei?

\- Espero no tener que vestir nuevamente como tú – le respondió con un ligero suspiro – lo más probable es que pronto tengamos noticias de ese pelirrojo novio tuyo – esas últimas palabras hicieron que la ministra se sintiera incómoda y que Heero se enojara.

\- Trowa ha logrado acabar con las comunicaciones de ellos – indico la chica contándole lo que el circense le había dicho en casa.

\- Con eso y la herida de Wufei tuvimos tiempo suficiente de completar todas las mansiones con Duo – explico el piloto perfecto – Relena... – la llamo pero ella no respondió – deberías irte a casa – eso hizo enojar más a la ministra, es que ese chico no entendía acaso?

\- No lo haré Heero – le respondió simplemente mientras se mantenía sentada en su lugar – no saldré de aquí ni dejare que ustedes tomen las decisiones solos. Exijo saber que es lo que esta sucediendo con mi reino – contesto la ministra muy molesta para poca sorpresa del chino que ya había escuchado esa discusión ciento de veces.

\- Simple mujer. 15 miembros de la ESSUN, entre medio ese no noviecito tuyo, están liderando a Terraus, así que Yui y Maxwell fueron a hacerles una visitas a sus casas, dejando algunos explosivos en ellas para cuando necesitemos detenerlos. Barton interrumpió todas las transmisiones para que no sepan que es lo que pasa con ellos desde su fuerte en el espacio... – la chica escuchaba atenta la explicación del chino, mientras que el piloto perfecto no entendía muy bien porque el chico le explicaba eso a ella, no era necesario que lo supiera, era mejor si no lo hacía, así ella no estaría involucrada en nada de eso, ninguna muerte que pudiera resultar sería su culpa, no se mancharía las manos.

\- Chicos deben ver esto – indico Marimella entrando de golpe a la habitación junto con Dúo y Quatre, interrumpiendo al herido – las noticias han transmitido la posible muerte de la viceministra de relaciones exteriores y en varios puntos de la tierra y las colonias comenzaron las protestas en contra de Terraus y sus móvil suit, en muchas colonias están destruyendo lo que podría asemejarse a una fábrica de móvil suit y en la tierra las personas están protestando y tomándose las calles para gritar en contra de Terraus.

La chica se quedo callada por unos segundos después de indicarles esas noticias y paso a otras algo más privadas.

\- Deben moverse chicos, Zeck ya está casi en el punto de batalla – le indico - dijo que en 29 minutos comenzaría con su misión.

\- Esta bien – le contesto tranquilo el chino mientras intentaba pararse, pero fue el mismo Dúo quien terminó sujetándolo para que no cayera al suelo.

\- Parece que aún estas muy débil para salir a batallar así compadre – lo dejo nuevamente sentado en la camilla – Wufei no podrá pelear así – declaro con voz sería y algo preocupado. – eso nos deja en una enorme desventaja.

\- No, me niego a quedarme aquí después de vestirme como una débil mujer! – reclamó el chino para ser ignorado por todos los presentes.

\- Pero ¿como sacar los móvil suit? – pregunto Relena algo preocupada aún.

\- Eso es sencillo, pronto ellos se desesperarán con todas las personas en su contra, por lo que pronto querrán atacarlos, desde ese momento sacar los móvil suit será sencillo, nadie tendrá más que agradecer que los gundam vuelven para evitar más muertes.

\- Eso es cierto Lady One – dijo la ministra tranquila – debemos ir a la mansión entonces. – con eso todos asintieron dejando de lado los reclamos del chino.

\- ¿No esperarán que me quede aquí cierto? – pregunto enojado a todos los presentes que lo miraron.

\- Claro que no, pero deberás salir vestido de Relena, tienes que saber que si sales como Wufei se preguntarán como llegaste hasta aquí – le respondió rápido el piloto perfecto, haciendo que el chino se sintiera más molesto, lo miro muy de frente. Vio como el chico de ojos azules le sonreía ligeramente mientras todos los demás se estaban retirando no sin curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando, en especial la ministra que aún no se levantaba de su lugar y miraba expectante lo que respondería el chino que en vez de ponerse azul como ella lo esperaba simplemente sonrió.

\- No digas estupideces Yui – le grito molesto sorprendiendo al ojiazul que simplemente borró la ligera sonrisa de su rostro – si estas celosos simplemente toma a tu mujer y arreglen las cosas, no me metas a mi en tus malditos problemas – el chino término regañándolo para sorpresa de todos en especial del mismo que se sonrojó al escuchar claramente como le decían que estaba celoso y se referían a Relena como "tu mujer".

Relena por su lado simplemente se rió un poco de la reacción del chino, es que había dicho las palabras que ella esperaba de él y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida. Vio como el asiático caminaba con dificultad hacia la puerta y se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero no logró llegar hasta él porque el mismo la detuvo.

\- No te atrevas a ayudarme – la miro dejándola a medio movimiento – puedes hacerlo cuando no estés tan molesta – le término para irse mientras que con ayuda de Sally se llevaban a todos de la habitación dejando solamente a Relena y Heero.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, es que no sabían como comenzar, todo el mundo había notado que estaban peleados, seguro era por que le había pegado y su mejilla había quedado roja, como se lo había hecho notar el payaso.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Relena disculpándose del golpe que le había dado – estaba muy molesta... No estaba... No debí... No debí golpearte – término de decirle nerviosa y muy arrepentida.

Heero la miraba en silencio desde que se habían quedado solos, el sonrojo que había provocado el chino no había desaparecido del todo, pero el enojo que sentía en su interior se había convertido en vergüenza y no sabía que diablos hacer con ella. Estaba en blanco al igual que aquella vez que bailaron juntos. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía por donde comenzar, ¿tal ves pedir perdón? ¿Pero por que debía estar arrepentido? Se sorprendió al escucharla disculparse... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por que ella se disculpaba si él era el culpable de todo? La miro sonrojada, nerviosa y con ese nuevo look que realmente le molestaba.

No reacciono a más, sin pensarlo dio dos pasos hacia ella, tomó una de sus muñecas y la jalo hacia él abrazándola y tomando con su mano libre su cabeza, todo para sorpresa de la ministra. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, tenerla ahí con él, nada más importaba, no importaba si la hacia enojar un millón de veces más mientras ella aún pudiera mirarlo.

\- Lo siento – dijo sin meditarlo mucho olvidando lo que había dicho la mujer antes - golpeame las veces que quieras, gritame si hago algo que te moleste, dime que soy un imbécil, cualquier cosa está bien – le dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo sin saber como seguir y tras unos segundos en silencio terminó – no quiero perderte – finalizo en un susurro.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para la ministra, recordó como en sus batallas se habían gritado, ahora lo había golpeado, las palabras de Trowa, lo que había hecho en su última pelea, como ella le había pedido que se fuera sin explicar más. Se aferró al cuerpo de su amado, lo sentía, ella había actuado mal y aunque nada de la pelea había cambiado, ya no importaba, tenía a Heero ahí para ella.

\- Heero... – soltó despacio aferrándose más fuerte a él. Él por su parte, la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo, quería ver su cara, pero se encontró con esos cabellos oscuros y unos lentes que no correspondían a la imagen de ella. Le tomo con cuidado los lentes oscuros y se los saco, aunque no tenía ni idea de como sacar la peluca de cabello oscuro que estaba usando, así que no lo intento.

\- Relena... – la acercó cuidadosamente a él y depósito sus labios en los de ella. Fue un roce en un principio, como los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior, lentamente se fueron haciendo más duraderos y fuertes, sus manos la abrazaban con fuerza y ella sentía que sus pies ya no le sostenían, era la felicidad pura estar así. Ya no tenía importancia la guerra ni las batallas sólo él importaba.

Levantó ambos brazos y se colgó de su cuello atrapándolo en un beso más profundo, él ante tal invitación se dispuso a investigar su boca. Con su lengua se abrió rápidamente paso a la boca de ella explorándola, probándola, mordiendo de vez en cuando un poco sus labios con sumo cuidado de no lastimar de ninguna manera a la joven ministra y mujer. Quería todo de él y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente ante esos sensuales besos que él le daba, ¿cómo es que él supiera besar así? Sentía como lentamente él le acariciaba la mejilla, el cuello y la espalda con una mano, como con la otra la atrapaba fuertemente hacia su cuerpo. Lo tenía ahí para ella y por eso su corazón latía a mil por hora, sintió como los besos del piloto bajaron a su cuello y un ligero escalofríos recorrió su espalda, su cuerpo ardía y lo necesitaba, paso una de sus manos por su cabello, que bien se sentía poder guiar sus besos así, sintió como él seguía besando su cuello, sus hombros, el comienzo de su pecho. Un gemido que no pudo detener salió de su boca, eso no fue un alto para el piloto que subió sus besos a su oído.

\- Te amo – dijo en un susurro junto s su oído. La chica se erizó enamorada, es que ¿como ese chico podía ser tan sensual? Sintió como él nuevamente se ponía en su tarea de besar cada rincón de su cuello, provocando un sin número de emociones en ella.

\- Yo a ti Heero – le contesto tomando un poco el control de su cuerpo y haciéndose camino a besar sus hombros con objetivo llegar a su cuello, pero a medida que avanzaba en su tarea de besarlo él debía ir parando en la suya y dejarse besar. Así fue, pronto era ella quien estaba cubriendo de pequeños besos los labios del piloto y sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, su oído. Lo quería todo de ese hombre que simplemente era perfecto.

\- Relena... – lo escucho decirle y se sintió bien de provocar que el piloto usara esa voz tan sensual – ya sé... – dijo algo complicado mientras ella no detenía sus besos, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de hablar de corrido – ya sé como podemos ganar sin Wufei.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y detuvo se alejó de él para mirarlo de frente.

\- Tú... – comenzó diciéndole - ¿estabas pensando en los móvil suit mientras nosotros...? – le pregunto furiosa a lo que él simplemente no respondió ni cambió su sería expresión – Heero Yui... – lo llamo aguantando el gran enojo y frustración que sentía dentro de ella, él la soltó un poco al no saber bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y sintió como la chica lo empujaba para liberarse de su abrazo – ¡eres un completo idiota! – le grito finalmente la chica, tomando los rápidamente los lentes que se habían caído en todo el ataque de pasión y salió por la puerta de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe detrás de ella, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez y mostrarle la lengua tal cual niña pequeña.

Afuera los otros pilotos ya se habían ido, pero Wufei que no podía ni siquiera moverse mucho aún se encontraba ahí junto con Marimella y Duo. La vieron salir de un portazo y apoyarse en la puerta que acababa de azotar y suspirar.

\- Veo que no te fue tan bien – le dijo sarcástico el chino provocando que la ministra lo mirara calmado y se acercará a ellos.

\- Es un idiota – dijo tranquila para sorpresa de Duo que nunca había escuchado a la chica referirse mal de alguien y Marimella se rió por lo bajó.

\- Bueno eso ya lo sabias desde un comienzo – le advirtió el chino poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad a lo que la mujer se acercó para ayudarlo y él se resistió.

\- ¿Qué? Ya no estoy molesta – le dijo para defenderse de la resistencia que tenía el chino hacia ella.

\- Bueno... De todas formas eres bruta, enojada o no – se resigno el chino recibiendo la ayuda de Relena que lo ayudaba a caminar con uno de sus brazos por sus hombros – no puedo creer que una débil mujer deba ayudarme – la chica se rió de eso.

\- Ya vamos... – se encaminó con dificultad de no soltar al chino mientras Marimella y Dúo corrían a ayudarla, pero ella detuvo al trenzado – quédate con Heero, Dúo.

\- Esta bien. – dijo el dios de la muerte, mientras los veía alejarse lentamente a los tres. Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza con una de sus manos y suspiro complicado - ¿qué diablos fue eso? – algo en esa escena le resultaba enormemente raro, es que Wufei podía mostrar su debilidad ante esa mujer como si nada y ella dejaba que él la regañara sin problemas. - ¿qué hace este baka? Ellos dos parecen novios y tu no haces nada – se acercó a la puerta de la cual acababa de salir Relena y la abrió para ver al piloto perfecto.

El estaba con la camisa a medio abrir, el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- ¿ya se fue? – pregunto sin más y sin darle importancia al tema.

\- Claro... Y con Wufei muy abrazados – le contesto el trenzado para molestar al chico, pero él no respondió.

\- Supongo que soy un idiota – se dijo sonriendo un poco mientras caminaba hacia el compañero y pasaba a uno de sus lados – vamos – lo llamo haciendo que el trenzado corriera tras él.

\- Bueno tú mismo lo haz dicho. Así como vas te quitaran a la chica hermano – le contesto poniéndose a uno de sus lados para caminar a su ritmo.

\- No – le contesto confiado y por un segundo él piloto del Deathsyde vio en su cuello a lo que se refería – después de todo es Relena.

\- ¿Qué eso en tu cuello hermano? No me digas que ustedes... – se quedo pasmado por un segundo y después de ver la sonrisa del piloto perfecto siguió – ¡vaya que son extraños! Bueno eso explicaría sus peleas...

Los dos se fueron caminando por el pasillo hasta los elevadores que los llevarían al automóvil que podría sacarlos de ahí. La pregunta que ahora debía rondar en sus cabezas era que podrían hacer para que no se descubriera públicamente que Relena seguía sana.


	19. Chapter 17

Hola a todas! esta vez me demore un poco menos con la actualización! Bueno por algo de falta de tiempo y trabajo no he podido responder sus reviews por mensajes privados, pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya leído! muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron sus comentarios y dudas, bueno les adelantó que para aclarar las dudas de muchas en este capítulo si quedan claros los sentimientos de Wufei owo

Antes de dejarlos con el siguiente capítulo les recuerdo que cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme me pueden escribir un reviews! Me encantan y los agradezco mucho! Cualquier situacion que no se haya hablado podría narrarse como un capítulo extra, como el que se me acaba de ocurrir hoy: alguien e ha preguntado como fue el primer día que Heero durmió en la mansión de Relena? es que acaso ese pobre hombre pudo dormir? Estoy segura que a ella le costó mucho? Que piensan ustedes? Bueno yo le pregunte a mi querido cerebro y el me dijo que maquinaria algo que haría que latieran sus corazones, así que pronto le obligare a que me dicte en lo que termino para mostrarselos!

Muchas gracias a las que leen aún cuando no dejen reviews! Me siento muy feliz de que sigan mi historia, ya que lo se, esta resultando bastante larga jajaja sólo queda despedirme y dejarlas con el próximo capítulo. espero que les gusté!

* * *

_**El plan Z**_

\- ¿qué diablos están haciendo? – grito el chico de cabello pelirrojo que acababa de entrar en la habitación con una venda en uno de sus brazos imposibilitándolo de moverlo y una venda en la cabeza - ¿Quién es el imbéciles que controla ese móvil suit? – pregunto desesperado a los soldados que manejaban los controles de la habitación.

\- Es un móvil doll teniente – le indico uno de los soldados que revisaba los datos entregados por los computadores – esta manejado por el fuerte espacial.

\- ¿Es que ustedes son imbéciles? Hace dos horas que se perdieron las comunicaciones con el fuerte espacial! – le indico el pelirrojo enojado, haciendo que los dos soldados buscarán la manera de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. Aquel móvil suit había salido de las líneas para atacar el hospital central del reino en el cual se ubicaba la ministra de relaciones exteriores.

El teniente se llevó la única mano que podía mover a la cabeza y dejo caer su cuerpo en uno de los asientos que habían ahí disponibles. Estaba rodeado de idiotas. Pero ¿quién podría haber movido ese móvil suit? Si fueron los mismos preventores ¿qué estaban planeando? ¿Cómo habían permitido o hecho que un móvil suit atacara la ciudad que supuestamente debían proteger? Tal ves no eran tan pacifistas como había esperado que fueran.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba y pidió el informe de las tropas, ninguna había sido alterada o atacada y un cuarto de ellas no podían moverlas por el corte de comunicación, el control de los móvil doll desde la tierra aún no estaba logrado por el sabotaje que había sufrido la antena principal, pero decidió que sería mejor poner manos a la obra.

\- Ya no importa- les dijo a los dos soldados que tecleaban desesperadamente – comuníquenme con Alex – les pidió en orden, a lo que los dos chicos hicieron que un joven de 19 años apareciera en la pantalla principal – Alex debemos comenzar con el plan. No importa si tienes el movimiento de los móvil doll o no.

\- Entendido teniente – le respondió el chico con una voz increíblemente chillona y después de una seña militar se cortó la comunicación.

En el momento en el cual se acabo la comunicación los móvil suit dispuestos en todas las playas del reino se dispersaron para controlar los puntos de enfrentamiento y reclamos de los ciudadanos apuntando con sus armas.

\- Yo tengo un lugar especial al cual ir – dijo el militar principal y dirigió su móvil suit hacía la mansión de los Peacecraff.

En la mansión los chicos se habían reunido en el sótano observando los majestuosos 5 gundams que se disponían ahí.

\- ¿desde cuándo que esto está aquí? – pregunto Lady One cuando entraron por primera vez, pero nadie le pudo responder.

\- Dijo que eran el pasatiempo de Heero – le respondió Trowa tranquilamente, acercándose a su móvil suit.

\- ¿qué acaso la señorita Relena fue la que los trajo aquí? – pregunto sorprendida Marimella.

\- Supongo que tú y las torcidas enseñanzas que te habían dado, tocaron algo en el cerebro de esta mujer – le contesto serio Wufei que venía entrando con ayuda de una muleta y con Relena a uno de sus lados sin los lentes ni la peluca oscura riéndose del comentario que acababan de hacer.

\- ¿cómo hicieron para venir hasta aquí sin que los descubrieran? – pregunto la coronel.

\- Bueno creo que Heero y Dúo se encargaron de eso – las dos mujeres los miraron dudosas y con ganas de preguntar que había pasado, pero en ese momento entraron los dos susodichos algo agotados Y alterados.

\- ¡La próxima vez yo manejó el móvil suit y tu mueres!- se quejó el chico mientras amarraba su trenza nuevamente y no pasaba desapercibido el rubio brillante que habían tomado la punta de sus cabellos y la pintura azul que cubría sobre sus ojos.

\- Fue más sencillo así, tú ya tienes el pelo tan largo como ella – se burlo nuevamente el piloto perfecto.

\- ¿Qué hicieron los dos? – pregunto la coronel ya al borde del colapso.

\- ¡ah nada! Sólo ...

_en la mente de Dúo aparece cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo con Heero. Y en la televisión de una de las salas de espera ven la noticia de la muerte de la ministra de relaciones exteriores, el desanimo de las personas de la tierra y las colonias por la noticia._

_\- Dúo – lo detiene el piloto perfecto – Mira las noticias – le indica al trenzado amigo y se queda en silencio._

_\- Hombre Lady One nos dijo de esta noticia no te acuerdas?_

_\- Pero no es buena idea que crean que esta muerta aún – miro al rededor de toda la sala y encontró en uno de las repisas de vidrio un botiquín de primero auxilios se acercó a él y ante la mirada dudosa del compañero tomó de entré todas las botellas una de color blanco._

_\- ¿Qué piensas hermano?_

_\- Si mostramos que Relena esta viva, pero sin capacidad de moverse será suficiente no es cierto? – le pregunto guardando la botella en uno de sus bolsillos y mirando por la ventana lo que ocurría en el exterior – ellos ya comenzaron a moverse y muchos de han declarado en nombre de la ESSUN lo enojados que están con Terraus. Sólo lograrán quedar bien sin importar cual de los bandos gane. – el trenzado amigo lo miraba pensativo y le asentía a cada uno de los temas que el chico abordaba – pero con Relena aún viva, están en riesgo de que ella diga sus nombres y sus planes sean destruidos. Por lo que al ver que se ha declarado muerta están mucho más tranquilos y han dado más declaraciones que antes._

_\- ¿Y que es lo que piensas que debamos hacer? – le pregunto el chico sin entender que era todo eso que hacia el piloto perfecto que tomaba algunos explosivos, había disparado a una ventana y sin olvidar la misteriosa botellita que tenía en su bolsillo._

_\- Bueno primero, debemos mostrar que Relena esta viva, pero no quiero que en realidad la vean – se rió al cerciorarse de que el automóvil de ella y Wufei iba saliendo del recinto. – Duo – le llamo acercándose a él seriamente y atrapándolo rápidamente en una llave marcial con la que agarro su trenza y le vertió el líquido de la botella en todas las puntas del pelo._

_\- Pero ¿que haces? – le pregunto enojado tratando de zafarse del atrape del castaño. Pero ya era muy tarde su cabello había tomado un color rubio en las puntas y el chico le estaba soltando tranquilo._

_\- Bueno tu tomarás el lugar de nuestra enferma Relena, no tienen porque ver tu cara sólo tu pelo bastara – le indico al chico que miraba llorando la punta de su pelo – suéltate esa trenza, esperemos que no sea tan largo o tendremos que contártelo – con eso último el chico se puso azul de sólo imaginarlo._

_\- No no no, yo me encargare de hacerlo. No te atrevas a tocar mi cabello – le indico escapando del alcance del otro piloto. Que al escuchar la gran participación por parte del compañero no lo siguió más – y que harás para que se den cuenta de que Relena esta viva? No la sacaras por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado o no?_

_\- Bueno eso no es una mala idea – le indico el chico para sorpresa del trenzado que pronto estaba viendo al piloto perfecto sacar de una pequeña mochila que estaba sobre uno de los asientos un aparato con dos controles, los tomo, se puso unos audífonos que salían de él y le daba indicaciones a uno de los móvil suit para ir hasta el hospital y destruirlo._

_Al cabo de un minuto el hospital sufría el accidente de un móvil suit que a penas llegar tomó su arma de termo láser y disparo contra el edificio volando un cuarto de este. Heero y Dúo había activado las alarmas de emergencia y las pocas personas que quedaban en el edificio estaban siendo evacuadas rápidamente, en camillas y sillas de rueda, con el gran ataque, era claro que el edificio no resistiría mucho tiempo, por lo que todas las personas ubicadas en las plantas cercanas ya se encontraban huyendo de esas zonas en un gran tumulto y desorden._

_Listos para escapar, Dúo se puso en una de las camillas de vidrio cerrado, se tapó la cara con una mascarilla de oxígeno y cubrió sus cabellos con un gorro de operación, dejando algunos mechones rubios que escapaban y escondió con ayuda de Heero el cuerpo con una gran manta que seguro daba más calor que las pequeñas sábana.  
A simple vista nada de él aparte de su cabello se veía, dejo que uno de los brazos del joven también se viera y le pinchó una de las intravenosas. Con ayuda de algunas enfermeras que sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo pintaron los ojos de Dúo y se dispusieron a salir a gran velocidad en compañía de varios guardias._

_Tomando un exceso de precauciones para sacarla del hospital estaba claro que era Relena la que iban subiendo a aquella ambulancia, por lo que algunos periodistas tomaron fotografías sin dudarlo entre medio de la desesperación, no se podía ver su cara, pero sí sus mechones rubios que daban suficiente prueba periodística que era ella. Ya en la ambulancia, se pusieron en marcha hacia otro hospital, claro que le móvil suit se dispuso a abrir fuego en contra de la ambulancia que escapaba y todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, logrando el tan ansiado error que ellos necesitaban para sacar a los gundam._

\- Bueno después de escapar algunos segundos y sacarme mi disfraz, llegamos aquí, ellos creen que la señorita aún está en alguna de esas ambulancias que están dando vueltas y trasladando personas de un hospital a otro.

\- Mejor muévanse ya hay motivos suficientes para sacar los gundams– le indico Heero tomando el camino necesario para ir a su móvil suit.

\- ¿Qué ustedes hicieron que? – respondió Relena soltando al inmóvil Wufei que no se permitió gritar por el dolor que le provocaba en su espalda él tener que soportar todo su peso sin ayuda. En ese momento Sally les mostró como todos los móvil suit de Terraus se estaban moviendo hacia los puntos de rebeliones y obligando a las personas a obedecer sus órdenes y callar. Los miembros de la ESSUN estaban dando conferencias y avisos públicos de no oponerse a los rebeldes, ya que no valía la pena el perder la vida y en algunos comentarios ya se hablaba de la rendición y disolver la ESSUN a falta de la ministra para que los guiara.

Cada una de los avisos que escuchaba le provocaban un enorme dolor en el corazón, no quería enfrentamiento absurdos, pero parecía que nadie más esperaba lo mismo que ella porque todos hacían todo para seguir con las batallas. Miro a los cinco chicos, ellos eran buenas personas siempre dispuestos a pelear por lograr que reinara paz en el universo, pero aún así habían sido capaces de obligar al enemigo a llegar al enfrentamiento.

\- Heero – lo llamo sin mucha fuerza de discutir a lo que él se dio vuelta a mirarla – respóndeme algo: ¿si yo no hubiera traído estos móvil suit aquí esto hubiera terminado en una batalla?

Todos la miraron confundidos, y entendieron la profunda decepción que se escondía detrás de sus palabras, ella los culpaba de querer luchar y en cierta forma tenía razón, habían hecho todo lo posible por sacar los móvil suit cuando supieron que estaban ahí, a penas contaron con su existencia se acabaron los planes de detener la batalla, planes que habían trazado desde el principio.

\- Aunque no contáramos con estos móvil suit esto hubiera terminado en una batalla, sólo habríamos luchado de una manera diferente – le indico el chico caminando hacia ella. Mientras ella simplemente lo miraba cansada, sabía que le contestaría algo así. – si crees que había otras formas de evitar esta batalla: es cierto la había y tal ves tengas razón Relena, nosotros mismos quisimos volver a la batalla cuando se nos presento la oportunidad y estos gundam elevan nuestros deseos - esas últimas palabras hicieron que la chica soltara un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba claro que ellos serían soldados siempre, por mucho que ella quisiera que no fuera así, ellos ya lo eran y estaban para luchar. Era esta mentalidad la que habían dicho aquellos hombres tantas veces, sintió que estaba peliando por un ideal que jamás se alcanzaría, eliminar las batallas era imposible después de todo. Incluso las mismas personas que la protegían no eran capaces de ver una manera pacífica de hacerlo, sus emociones y determinación se rompió en mil pedazos. En ese momento sintió como los brazos de aquel hombre la cubrían y la abrigaban sorprendiéndola.

\- Pero todos luchamos porque tenemos a alguien a quién proteger – la miro a los ojos y con cuidado con sus dedos secó sus lágrimas – y no serviría de nada alcanzar la paz si no se puede disfrutar con la personas que amas - le término diciendo con una sonrisa confiada y posando su frente en la de ella – intentare que esta vez si sea la última vez que tenga que luchar.

Esas últimas palabras fueron lo suficientemente efectivas para tranquilizar el corazón de la chica, él no deseaba pelear, lo hacía por ella. Sintió como el depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios uno cálido y cuidadoso, tomó su camisa y la tiro con fuerza hacia ella profundizando el beso que compartían para sorpresa de todos los presentes que se sonrojaron.

\- Déjame ir por favor – le pidió en un susurro el chico separándose un poco de los labios de ella.

\- Sólo si me prometes que volverás – le contesto ella en el mismo susurro que era casi inaudible para los demás.

\- Eso no te lo puedo prometer Relena – le indico el chico ya hablando un poco más alto y serio, miro en dirección al chino que se encontraba bastante cerca de ellos y seguro había escuchado todo, estaba molesto realmente de decir algo así, pero sin contar con él era difícil ganar la batalla, pero por lo menos se quedaba tranquilo de que el asiático podría cuidar de ella en todo momento.

Ella entendió a que se refería con eso y soltó un par de lágrimas más de sus ojos, era como una despedida y sentía como si no lo fuera a volver a ver. Él le beso la frente una vez más y se alejó de ella para indicarle a los chicos que debían partir, todos asintieron y le siguieron subiendo se a los móvil suit y salir de aquel lugar.

Relena se quedo mirando en dirección hacia donde los había visto desaparecer a todos. Sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lágrimas de vez en cuando y su boca no mostraba ninguna expresión.

\- ¿piensas quedarte ahí llorando sin hacer nada? – le pregunto el chino que se encontraba a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos – no pensé que fueras tan débil- La chica lo miro mostrando una forzada sonrisa, el tenía razón para decir eso.

\- ¿y que puedo hacer? – le pregunto la chica casi con sarcasmo – no esperaras que tome tu móvil suit y vaya – se burlo – deberías saber que ni siquiera sé conducir un automóvil normal.

\- Eso me acaba de quedar claro – le dijo tranquilamente recordando el viaje en automóvil que acaban de tener – pero pensé que con la confianza con la que se fue Yui debían tener algún truco guardado.

\- No lo tenemos – le sonrió pesadamente la chica – vamos con los demás – le indico para poner su cuerpo bajo el brazo bueno del chico y ayudarlo a caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación en la cual se había armado todo un centro de control. Lady One y Marimella se encontraban coordinando las fuerzas de Managak que ayudaban a acabar con los puntos más conflictivos de la ciudad, aunque rápidamente todos los puntos se fueron reuniendo en uno muy cercano.

Las transmisiones principales de la base aún traspasaban lo que ocurría en todas partes del mundo y el espacio, claro que fuera de la esfera terrestre las peleas no existían, las personas si estaban acabando con las que pudiera ser fábricas de móvil suit y muchos se fueron de voluntarios para ayudar en los centros de chatarra de guerra. Al fin se estaba acabando con todo lo que pudiera dar vida a un robot de batalla y ella se sentía feliz de que así fuera.

\- Por lo menos todo esto está sirviendo de algo – le comento Lady One al ver las noticias a lo que la chica simplemente asintió. Quería estar un poco sola, estaba preocupada por Heero y no sabía como podría ayudarlo.

\- Con su permiso iré a cambiarme de ropa – les indico a los presentes que la miraron alejarse despacio.

\- Pobre Relena – soltó Sally al no verla ya - ¿crees que este bien Wufei? – le pregunto al chico que seguía mirando en dirección a ella.

\- Esperemos que no sea tan débil – miro a Sally quien sólo le sonrió y decidió usar todo la fuerza que le quedaba para abrazarla y atraerla a él – creo que estaría igual si tu estuvieras afuera.

\- Es realmente extraño que hagas cosas así – se rió la guerrillera mirándolo sonrojada, mientras las dos coordinadoras habían girado la cabeza para darles algo de privacidad entendiendo el mensaje.

\- Con esta paz me olvido de que aún haces un sin número de cosas peligrosas.

\- Admítelo, lo olvidas porque la señorita Relena hace mil cosas aún más peligrosas que las que puedo hacer yo – se burlo la chica si soltarle de su abrazo.

\- Jajaja tienes razón, ese chico tiene nervios de acero– término la conversación refiriéndose a Heero y como podría seguir sin gritarle que se quedara quieta, tal ves esa era la razón por la que siempre la quería tener fuera de todo, lo que él no sabía y pronto tendría que aprender es que eso es lo peor que puedes hacer con ella. Suspiro al recordar todos los problemas en los que lo ha metido el guardar secretos de la rubia y lo que había hecho ella para saberlos, claro cuando estaban relacionados con su reino, en los demás era una persona bastante respetuosa – pero aún le falta conocerla mejor.

\- Hablas como un padre que da a su hija en matrimonio – se burlo la rubia haciendo que el pelo negro se sonrojara un poco enojado y dijera que eran ideas suyas.

\- ¡AAaaaaaa! – escucharon los dos un grito de la joven mujer seguido de un fuerte estruendo que hizo que la casa se moviera completamente.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Sally salió corriendo a ver que ocurría con la ministra, si algo le pasaba a ella tendrían problemas serios, si alguien la veía sana, tendrían problemas y si la mataban sería aún peor.

\- Relena ¿qué ha pasado? – le pregunto cuando aún no terminaba de entrar a la habitación de la chica, para ver que en ella se encontraba la ministra con un vestido largo y sencillo, pero miraba aterrada como en la ventana el frente un móvil suit estaba apuntando con su arma y ya estaba cargando la energía para disparar.

Sally sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella y la obligo a tirarse al suelo, en ese segundo el arma se disparó y seguro no habrían podido salvarse de ninguna manera si el disparo hubiera dado de frente a la casa, pero no fue así porque el gundam 05 había aparecido y con su largo brazo había podido desviar el ataque. En un rápido movimiento el móvil suit enemigo se liberó del atrape del chino quien solamente siguió batallando en su contra.

La ministra levantó la mirada al ver que no ocurría lo que tanto temía en ese segundo y vio al gundam Shenlong luchar contra el aires que tenía al frente, no podía ser, Wufei estaba demasiado herido para estar en esa batalla. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia la ventana para tratar de hacer algo, pero no había nada que hacer para detenerlos, se encaminó con Sally al cuarto de mando y vio como en una de las ventanas se veía el pésimo estado del chino.

\- Sally debes detenerlo – le suplicó la rubia a la novia del chico, pero esta no le hizo caso.

\- Wufei... Él ya decidió que es lo que quiere hacer y protegernos le es más importante que su propia vida, sólo queda confiar en ellos. – la ministra desesperada y acongojada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, dejaría que muriera así de simple?

Se pudo a mirar las otras ventanas de la batalla, las tropas de Managak estaban cayendo lentamente y el móvil suit de Quatre se encontraba ya bastante dañado. Diviso la imagen de la cabina de Quatre y él se encontraba con un hilo de sangre en una parte de la cabeza, se movía agitado y no se daba por vencido, pero no se veía bien.

En ese momento apareció un mensaje de Trowa, se veía tranquilo como era siempre, pero avisaba que ya no le quedaban municiones y que si quedaban demasiados enemigos sólo le quedaría él usar el resto de las municiones aunque su gundam no lo resistiera. Eso la hizo desesperar.

Dúo se encontraba peliando junto a Heero y ambos se veían bastante bien a pesar de estar agotados, en el trenzado se veía su característica sonrisa, aunque los informes de daños avisaban que no le quedaba energía para nada y pronto se dejaría de mover.

Heero era el que se encontraba mejor que todos, con mayor práctica con su nuevo móvil suit, había podido manejar bien el gasto de energía y disminuir los golpes a los menos posibles, pero estaba luchando con muchos enemigos incluso para él. Y Dúo ya casi no se podía mover, en la pantalla se mostró como intentando ayudarlo de un ataque que seguramente acabaría con él, otro móvil suit lo estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda.

\- Heero – grito sin pensarlo dos veces – con las comunicaciones abiertas se pudo escuchar perfectamente el grito en la cabinas piloto que reacciono a tiempo para que el golpe sólo tocara su brazo izquierdo en el cual tenía el cañón de láser cayendo despedazado y provocando una pérdida e equilibrio elos controles de toda la máquina.

\- Son demasiados enemigos para ellos y sus gundam ya casi no les queda energía – le indico Lady One.

\- Pero si sólo llevan 5 minutos de batalla – le reclamo la ministra, pero ella entendía el problema, el radio de batalla había sido muy amplio, mucha energía la gastaron en trasladarse, seguro habían volado todo el camino. No podía culparlos eran móvil suit nuevos para ellos.

\- No podrán ganar así – dijo la chica rubia convencida de que debía ayudarlos aunque eso significará no poder seguir siendo una pacifista como lo había hecho. Nunca pensó ni consideró usar el método, pero era el único que le quedaba, no permitiría que ellos murieran así– Lady One, Marimella trasladen todos los datos al control principal de Zerox – les indico, pero ambas no entendieron muy bien la orden la ministra que camino un poco más allá de donde se encontraban ellas y colocando la llave en una cerradura un enorme cápsula que se encontraba cerrada se abría para mostrar un asiento con un casco conectado a muchos cables. Las tres chicas miraron la cápsula algo preocupadas, se veía como el sistema Zero y todos sabían lo peligroso que eso era, además este tenía un gran número de mandos y pantallas por todos lados, resultando ser muy intimidaste incluso para ellas.

Vieron como la ministra se sentaba en el lugar de la cápsula y se colocaba con poca calma el casco que ahí se disponía. Pronto de la cámara comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, mientras las luces entro de la cabina comenzaban a encenderse.

\- Deben activar la transferencia de datos cuando se los solicite, la clave es Zerox – les dijo con una voz fuerte y fría, ya no se podía ver la mitad de su cara y ella tomaba los controles que estaban al final del descanso de cada lado de la silla. Las tres miraron a la chica desaparecer casi por completo dentro de esa cosa, ahora que la cápsula estaba cerrada sólo se podía ver el interior a través de la pantallas, como si hubiera estado pilotiando un gundam.

En la pantalla de las dos mujeres apareció la solicitud de clave tal cual se los había dicho la ministra, colocaron en ella Zerox y el sistema dejo de estar en sus manos. Todos los datos de control estaban dentro de esa cápsula ahora y continuamente en la mente de la mujer que en ella se encontraba.

Esta bien la cantidad de enemigos es de 123, divididos en cuatro áreas... – los datos llegaban a su cabeza rápidamente – Heero – pensó preocupada al ver como varios enemigos le rodeaban, le mando una orden al móvil suit 01 para que se moviera algunos centímetros hacia atrás en vez de atacar a los enemigos que tenía cerca.

\- ¿wing Zero? – se pregunto el piloto dentro de la cabina que había visto como su móvil suit no había obedecido sus órdenes y se había movido por voluntad propia. Pero la sorpresa le duro poco, ya conocía eso y sabía que significaba – entiendo... – dijo tomando los controles con más fuerza mientras datos aparecían en la pantalla de su móvil suit rápidamente.

En el gundam de Dúo los niveles de energía eran críticos, por lo que el seguía escuchando un continuo timbre de alerta que le indicaba las zonas en las cuales no se podía abastecer energía.

\- vaya suerte la mía – se dijo el trenzado pensando que de esa no iba a salir bien parado, pero de pronto algunos comandos aparecen en su pantalla, las alertas se detienen, su arma deja de brillar tanto como antes y se desprenden algunos de sus armamentos – ¿pero qué diablos?

Para Trowa la suerte iba igual, sin municiones y batallando con mucha dificultad con la escapada de láser se estaba comenzando a rendir y pensar en lo peor, tentado de usar el armamento que le quedaba aunque eso significara acabar con su vida vio como esas municiones eran expulsadas del Hevyarms y su niveles de energía aumentaban al concentrarse en la espada y sus movimientos – no se que habrá sido, pero esto se ve mucho mejor – medito en voz alta al ver algunos datos de batalla en su pantalla.

Con Quatre la cosa no estaba muy mal, él era apoyado por la tropa Managak, pero había recibido muchos golpes para que su nuevo móvil suit pudiera resistir. El chico jadeaba cansado y sufría de algunas heridas un poco serias, por lo que cuando su móvil suit le dio una serie de comandos con nuevas instrucciones de batalla le pareció una gran ayuda –así que no eres resistente a estas cosas no es así nuevo Sandrock? – se rió el rubio al leer las instrucciones que le indicaban el no pelear con las armas sino que lanzarlas ya que por su forma funcionarían como boomerang y volverían a sus manos.

Con Wufei fue un poco más complicado las heridas del chino ya no le permitía moverse, su espalda se encontraba muy lastimada y la batalla que estaba sosteniendo era realmente agotadora, en un golpe recibido el chino se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para continuar con la batalla y se daba casi por perdido cuando su confiado amigo Nataku comenzó a moverse por su propia voluntad.

\- ¿que diablos esta pasando? – se apresuró a preguntar en la conexión grupal que mantenían todos los pilotos con la base de la mansión.

\- ¿pero qué diablos? – se escucho decir a Duo.

\- No se que habrá sido, pero esto se ve mucho mejor – se escucho en la comunicación Trowa.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicar que esta ocurriendo con estas cosas? – pregunto ya exasperado el chino al ver que su gundam se seguía moviendo casi sin su ayuda. – Nataku se mueve sólo.

\- Es el sistema Zero X – les indico Heero mientras luchaba contra varios móvil suit sin descuidar ninguno de sus puntos de defensa gracias a toda la información que recibía de parte del sistema – es un sistema que inventaron los profesores en los cuales mezclaron los datos de los móvil doll junto al sistema Zero, es para analizar una gran cantidad de información estratégica y no sólo militar.

\- Eso quiere decir ¿que puede manejar nuestro móvil suit como si fueran móvil doll? – le pregunto el rubio curioso de la información que acababa de escuchar.

\- Bueno hacer eso es malgastar la ventaja que te da el sistema – le indico el chico del 01 – ya que al hacerlo concentras gran esfuerzo en un sólo punto de batalla mientras el sistema te permite ver los datos de todas las batallas y estrategias que se pueden utilizar en cosa de segundos – los chicos estaban curiosos escuchando la información que les entregaba el chico mientras seguían en su batalla con los consejos y los auto ajustes que estaban teniendo sus móvil suit.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que es un sistema que muestra más información que el sistema Zero? Realmente eres admirable de poder manejar una cosa como esa Heero, cualquier persona normal se volvería loco con algo como eso – le felicito el trenzado que ya sentía sus fuerzas recobradas con tan buenas noticias.

\- Te equívocas Duo – le dijo serio el piloto para sorpresa de todos los que los escuchaban – yo tampoco puedo manejar esa cosa.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunto el trenzado en nombre de todos - ¿quién estaría tan loco para conectarse voluntariamente en algo como eso? – pregunto asustado e intrigado, pero pasaron unos segundos que sólo ayudaron a que los cuatro chicos estuvieran aún más nerviosos de escuchar la respuesta.

\- Relena – contesto el chico para mayor sorpresa de todos, aquella chica pacifista era la que les estaba guiando como acabar con la enorme cantidad de enemigos que tenían? Las tácticas que estaban llegando a sus sistemas eran realmente efectivas, pero no eran milagrosas.

\- Diablos – se escucho decir a Relena por lo bajó – la energía disponible no será suficiente de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Duo bastante sorprendido de escuchar a la chica maldecir. – aún quedan muchos enemigos, es cierto que aún con los recortes en los gastos de energía será imposible...

\- Si dejamos la energía para simplemente el movimiento de los móvil suit tal ves podríamos – se escucho a Trowa opinar mientras seguía en una batalla con un leo.

\- No pierdan el tiempo dando opiniones – les indico el chico del 01 – cuando esta conectada a ese sistema no escuchara nada de lo que le digan y si llegase a hacerlo, sus ideas ya las medito antes de que a ustedes mismos se les ocurriera.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es este sistema Yui? – le pregunto el chino tratando de sonar calmado y sereno aunque estaba en cualquier otro estado menos en ese.

\- Miralo tu mismo – le contesto confiado al ver que en la pantalla aparecían los datos enviados por Miliardo desde el espacio, la central del espacio había sido en gran parte destruida dejando los sistemas completamente imposibilitados de seguir encendidos permitiendo el acceso que esperaban.

\- Con 83 móvil doll en nuestras líneas esto será sencillo – se escucho la risa de Relena mientras los móvil suit que habían estado quietos durante toda la batalla se comenzaban a mover atacando a los que supuestamente eran sus aliados.

\- ¿Qué ahora maneja a esos móvil doll? – pregunto sorprendido el que controlaba a Shenlong aunque su labor estaba siendo bastante ayudada por la joven rubia que le indicaba a su suit todas las situaciones de peligro que podía tener segundos antes de que ocurrieran realmente. A pesar de ello el contrincante se las había manejado realmente bien y no había caído antes los muchos ataque que el chino le había lanzado.

Por otro lado de la ciudad se veía al pelirrojo sentado en una mesa de control muy parecida a la que disponía Relena en su mansión, aunque esta era más amplia y definitivamente más decorada y amigable a la vista de cualquier persona.

El chico golpeaba los controles sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Diablos – dijo mordiendo se la punta de su dedo gordo de la mano que aún tenía buena - ¿cómo puede ser que hayan mejorado tanto de un momento a otro? Estaban a punto de perder, no se podían mover y no les quedaban municiones ¿ que hicieron para cambiar la estrategia tan rápidamente? – se preguntaba y pensaba en voz alta tratando de descifrarlo, pero no había caso.

\- Ahora con los móvil doll en mi contra estoy perdido – se dijo el chico ya demasiado cansado y frustrado, estaba comenzando a ver que no había forma de ganar con los nuevos movimientos que estaban tomando aquellos pilotos, es que realmente eran así de fuertes?

\- Ya contamos con sólo 52 unidades, no queda de otra – se dijo para animarse mientras presiona un botón rojo de autodestrucción de los móvil doll que quedaban y se encontraban en manos enemigas. Aunque habían sido solamente pocos segundos los que estuvieron activos las fuerzas de Relena habían logrado tomar el control de los móvil doll y destruir con ellos a la mitad del ejército con el cual contaba en un comienzo.

\- Aún seguimos siendo más que ellos y con sus gundams sin suficiente energía... – pensó en voz alta mientras introducía un gran número de indicaciones y órdenes a los diferentes móvil suit de sus líneas para que se juntaran y atacaran todos reunidos.


	20. Extra 2

_Hola chicas! Bueno les traje un capítulo extra esta semana! Pero tranquilas que ya tengo el capítulo siguiente de la historia le estoy haciendo los últimos retoques antes de subirlo! Espero que les gusté esta linda mini historia que se me ocurrió! _

* * *

**_Extra 2: El regalo de Relena _**

Ya era de tarde, el sol se ponía lentamente en el mar y él estaba acompañando a la que era ahora la mujer más importante en las acciones de paz , la miro una vez más, ahí ella seguía conversando e indicándole a los demás del edificio que debían hacer y que cosas eran importantes, con calma, una sonrisa y elegancia. La observo en silencio desde su rincón, todos la veían con admiración y respeto.

Concentro su vista en un punto del piso y la recordó cuando la conoció, la chica que no sabía nada de la vida, pero que tenía una mirada llena de amor y esperanza, recordó cuando le dijo que la mataría por haberle visto la cara sonrió sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿dije algo gracioso Heero? - pregunto la chica con la que soñaba.

\- Ah... - reacciono el chico al escuchar eso miro alrrededor y no había nadie en la sala - ¿Y todos? - pregunto sorprendido de lo descuidado que había sido.

\- Todos ya se fueron ¿qué hacías para estar tan desconcentrado? - se rió ligeramente la chica cubriendo con cuidado su boca mientras le preguntaba.

\- Nada, sólo recordaba algo - le respondió él tranquilo nuevamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hacia ella - ¿Nos vamos? - la invito a salir con una sonrisa que era fácil mostrarle a ella.

\- Bueno - le respondió feliz mientras el chico ya se ponía en marcha - ¡Ey! No me dejes atrás - dio un par de pasos hasta alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

Todos habían visto lo feliz que era la chica desde había llegado con aquel acompañante a su lado hace 2 días, él la seguía bastante tiempo del día, los guardaespaldas de ella no le decían nada, por lo que los mismos compañeros de trabajo no vieron porque debían quejarse de eso. Sólo quedaba la curiosidad de saber quien sería el chico que muchas veces veían trabajando en los archivos del departamento entero o que simplemente se sentaba frente a Relena a verla trabajar. Lo más importante para todos es que ella estuviera feliz a pesar de los accidentes que estaban ocurriendo en diferentes colonias.

\- ¿Y me contarás que estabas pensando en la oficina? - le volvió a preguntar la chica cuando estaban solos en el ascensor que los llevaría al primer piso.

\- No... - le respondió el chico con una sonrisa confiada dejando a la ministra curiosa, pero feliz de ver su sonrisa.

\- Mmm... - le hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar su atención, pero el chico sólo la miro de reojo y ella rió. No importaba no saber si él era el mismo de siempre y mejor que el de siempre porque estaba con esa sonrisa que la volvía loca. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y camino hacia afuera antes que él. En la puerta habían periodistas como todos estos días, seguro querían seguir preguntando sobre los accidentes. Bueno no sería nada nuevo pasar de largo sin responderles nada, pero sintió como sujetaban su muñeca y jalaban de ella.

\- Mejor salimos por el otro lado - escucho decir al chico de pelo castaño oscuro.

\- Pero no hay otra salida aparte de esa. - respondió la chica confundida a lo que su acompañante sólo le sonrió.

\- No necesitamos otra salida - mientras caminaba y ella lo seguía, tras caminar un poco entraron a una habitación de las muchas que habían y él la soltó para dirigirse hasta una de las ventanas y mirar a través de ella - no hay nadie por aquí - dijo inspeccionando como abrirla, pero la chica tenía claro que no podían abrirse, ella misma se había encargado de pedir que las ventanas del primer piso no pudieran abrirse para evitar la entrada de personas. El chico tomó una de las sillas y rompió el vidrio para sorpresa de la chica.

\- ¡¿qué haces?! - le pregunto asustada y sorprendida ante lo último, pero el chico ya estaba saliendo a través de la ventana rota.

\- Una salida alternativa - le sonrió estirando su mano para que ella lo siguiera. Sólo suspiró y se resigno, nunca sabría que haría ese chico y no sabía si era bueno o malo lo que pasaba cuando estaba con él. Dio unos pasos hasta alcanzarlo y tomó su mano.

\- Debes un vidrio roto - se rieron de eso y la ayudo a pasar a través de la ventana sin lastimarse. Caminaron juntos por el césped un par de metros y encontraron una motocicleta que estaba detenida escondida en unos arbustos, a lo que Heero sacó las llave y la movió sorprendiéndola.

\- Lo tenías todo planeado - lo culpo la chica viéndolo montar.

\- Ajá - acepto el chico pasándole uno de los cascos - si seguimos saliendo por el frente saldremos en todas las revistas del universo, ya ha sido difícil evitar comentarios estos dos días - mientras la chica se lo colocaba.

\- Pero nunca he andado en una de esas... - le aviso al chico estando a su lado sin estar tan segura de subirse.

\- Sólo tienes que afirmarte fuerte - le contesto el chico animándola a subirse en la parte trasera con las dos piernas a un sólo lado por el vestido que estaba usando.

\- ¿De dónde me sujeto? - le pregunto ella mirando que no había nada para hacerlo.

\- De mí - se rió el chico tomando su posición a lo que la chica agarro su camisa por la espalda - Así te caerás Relena. - la regaño el chico dejándola confundida, sin darse vuelta mostró sus dos manos a lo que ella le paso las suyas y él las entrelazo adelante de su cuerpo haciendo que la chica lo abrazara.

\- Heero no estoy segura de esto - reclamo la ministra nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraba aunque no podía reclamar de estar incomoda.

\- Que valiente eres - respondió con una sonrisa malvada cuando ya ponía en marcha la motocicleta haciendo que se apretará más al cuerpo de él.

El piloto dio una vuelta pequeña por el césped, y luego salió a la calle por un lado de todos los periodistas que trataron de alcanzarlos, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito en eso. El viento movía con fuerza el cabello de la ministra que estaba aferrada al cuerpo del lunático chofer del miedo que sentía, pero después de unos segundos en la posición se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada mal esa situación, se tranquilizó al ver que no era tan peligroso como creía y levantó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿ya se te quitó el miedo? - se burlo de ella el chico que conducía.

\- ¡Oh! - lo miro sorprendida mientras veía como adelantaban todos los automóviles que andaban en ese momento en la calle - que rápido vamos - dijo sorprendida sin darle importancia a lo que él le había preguntado, el chico sonrió de lo dicho por la ministra y apuró más el paso.

Después de unos minutos avanzando ya habían salido de la ciudad, él definitivamente sabía como manejar sin detenerse y estaba tomando el camino más largó para ir a la mansión, hasta que llegaron a la avenida que recorría la playa.

-Que lindo se ve el mar hoy - le menciono la chica casi gritando.

\- Te escucho sin que grites - se rió nuevamente de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

\- ¡Heero! - lo regaño. Para después quedarse callada unos segundos. - fue aquí donde te encontré inconsciente - le menciono mucho mas bajó de lo que normalmente hablaba.

\- Tampoco puedo escucharte si hablas tan despacio - se burlo nuevamente de ella a lo que ella se enojó y se quedo en silencio escondiendo su cara, provocando la risa de él - si me acuerdo.

\- ¿Entonces si me habías escuchado? eres un... - lo regaño enojada la chica, pero decidió no continuar sus gritos al ver que el sonreía confiado y tranquilo. Ella sonrió y siguió disfrutando el viaje.

Llegaron a la mansión antes de lo normal y al mismo tiempo de que los dos cruzaban el portón principal un pequeño camión lo hacía en sentido contrario.

\- ¿Vinieron a dejar algo grande hoy? - pregunto el chico curioso.

\- Ah! - se exalto la chica sorprendida de haberse olvidado de que día era - nada importante, no te preocupes - le respondió ella feliz - se me había olvidado que hoy lo traerían, tendré que hablar con... - decidió callar cuando recordó no estar sola. Miro al chico con una sonrisa - es un secreto - le dijo para terminar la conversación.

Se detuvieron en la entrada, el chico fue el primero en bajarse de la motocicleta y ayudo a la princesa para que no se quemara con los circuitos.

\- Muchas gracias por el paseo - le dijo la chica sacándose el casco y tratando de peinar un poco su cabello - fue mucho más divertido de lo que me imaginaba.

\- No hay problema - respondió él más serio, se sacó el casco y tomó ambos para colocarlos sobre la motocicleta y vio apoyado en la baranda de la escalera principal como la chica aún trataba de arreglarse el cabello. Después de unos segundos, cuando la vio terminar la enfrento. - ¿Ahora me dirás que era ese camión? - le pregunto bastante serio haciendo que la chica sonriera feliz.

\- No, no te lo diré - se burlo y caminó escaleras arriba aunque paró en la mitad de esta y se dio vuelta para mirarlo seductora y confiada le dijo nuevamente - ¿tal vez podemos intercambiar secretos? - se rió antes de obtener una respuesta que ya sabía y entro a la casa con él detrás.

Toda la tarde estuvo despreocupada del tema o pareciendo estarlo, mientras el chico no le sacaba un ojo de encima para no perder la oportunidad de saber que era lo que escondía. A pesar de pasar toda la tarde juntos y haberla acompañado mientras leía un libro en la biblioteca no había nada extraño en su comportamiento, y no había nada dentro de la casa que fuera lo suficientemente grande para necesitar un camión que lo viniera a buscar.

La curiosidad lo estaba matando y no comprendía como esa chica podía esconder algo de él con tanta facilidad - he estado todo el día con ella, como pudo esconder algo frente a mi? - se preguntaba una y otra vez el chico mientras la miraba leer. Se veía tranquila y tan hermosa como siempre, se había cambiado de ropa después de llegar y estaba usando una falda apretada hasta las rodillas con una blusa con el cuello en v. Se quedo mirándola, su figura siempre le traía paz, se acercó a ella sin pensarlo quedando frente a su asiento mientras ella lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto sin entender el comportamiento de su acompañante que se encontraba frente a ella mirándola fijamente poniéndola nerviosa.

\- Relena... - le dijo sin pensarlo, tenía que preguntárselo. No soportaba la idea de que ella tuviera algo que él no era capaz de saber. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, ni siquiera era capaz de continuar hablando, un nudo se le había posado en su garganta y estaba mas nervioso de lo que su cara demostraba.

\- ¿Te decidiste a cambiar secretos conmigo Heero? - le pregunto riéndose la ministra tratando de tomar un poco el control de la situación y de sus nervios, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta sintió que el chico la jalaba de su asiento y la abrazaba, tirando todo su gran esfuerzo a la basura - ¿Heero? - el la sujetaba fuerte con ambos brazos en su espalda y eso hacia que sus nervios ya estuvieran completamente fuera de control.

Sintió como el olor y el calor del chico la embriagaban y no se atrevió a mover otro músculo, no quería que el momento terminara, pero fue pronto cuando sintió que el chico la soltaba ligeramente, permitiéndole nuevamente sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- Relena... - oyó en un susurro en su oído, aunque el chico ya no la abrazaba con tanta fuerza aún no la había soltado y sintió como los labios que tanto deseaba se posaban en la parte superior de su oreja haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera - Eres increíble - le oyó decir - escondiendo cosas de mi - se reía bajito el joven piloto, esa nueva faceta de él la altero completamente y provoco un salto en su corazón, estaba demasiado nerviosa y sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar, sintió como el chico le daba un pequeño beso donde tenía ubicada la boca y eso término de hacerla saltar de un abismo.

\- ¡Ah! - grito despacio la chica llevando una de sus manos al oído besado mientras caía hacia atrás, con la cara muy sonrojada y el corazón latiendo a mil. Miraba sorprendida al chico que ahora estaba frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente de su reacción y su nerviosismo. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Se pregunto al mirarlo ahí. ¿Cómo el chico frío y calculador podía ser tan romántico y siniestro al mismo tiempo? Decidió preguntar antes de perder la oportunidad - ¿qué haces Heero? - le exigió una explicación muy nerviosa.

\- Nada... - dijo el chico tan serio y frío como si nunca hubiera hecho nada. Lo vio dirigirse a la puerta para luego irse de la habitación dejándola ahí, en el suelo, sorprendida y enrojecida como un tomate.

Respiro hondo para reafirmar su voluntad y su cabeza, eso último la había dejado nerviosa y asustadiza, no sabía como mirar a Heero ahora, no sabía si pedirle una explicación, tal vez decirle lo que sentía por él o si la mejor opción era enojarse con él por esa actuación. Nuevamente se le vino a la mente el beso que se habían dado hace meses atrás, en el espacio, en esa nave donde nadie más los había visto. Ese beso había sido casi una despedida, después de eso él se había ido al luchar una vez más, dejándola sola y nunca más pudo verlo hasta el incidente de Marimella. Esa vez había pensado que lo mejor era no mencionarlo y efectivamente con eso había logrado que el chico volviera poco a poco a su lado, pero ahora lo que acababa de hacer era diferente, era como si estuviese jugando con ella. Se sintió irritada y indignada, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable, se sentó enojada en el sillón de la sala, mientras seguía pensando en que hacer o como actuar. Costumbre que había tomado desde hace dos días, cuando él llego. Pidió un té de una manera muy poco cordial y se indignó más mientras más lo pensaba.

Escucho unos pasos aproximarse a ella y por un segundo se puso nerviosa, busco donde esconderse hasta que después lo pensó mejor: era su casa, porque tenía que sentirse así de incómoda como para esconderse de él. Le exigiría una explicación en ese preciso momento, hasta que recordó que podía ser su té el que viniera, decidió tranquilizarse.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico que traía una taza de té en una mano y en la otra a un viejo que no ponía resistencia alguna.

\- Relena... - le saco de sus pensamientos el chico que acababa de entrar a lo que ella sólo dio vuelta la cara sin mirarle demostrándole que estaba enojada. - Aquí está tu té. - le dijo el chico destruyendo las paredes de defensa levantadas por la chica que al fin decidió abrir la boca.

\- Gracias. – respondió cortante y sin mirarlo.

\- Relena - la llamo de nuevo al verla que no se volteaba a pesar de los segundos que avanzaban - mírame - le exigió a la chica molesto por su reacción, pero ella no respondió - Diablos Relena! - le grito ya perdiendo la paciencia haciendo que la chica si reaccionara.

\- A mi no me grites! ¿qué quieres después de todo... - lo miro enojada, pero no pudo continuar su críticas cuando vio quien más estaba ahí - ¡Oh! Doctor J ¿decidió salir a tomar el té con nosotros? - le pregunto sorprendida de ver al viejo que estaba al lado de Heero.

\- Este chico me trajo a la fuerza - se rió el viejo saludando a la chica. Mientras que por primera vez en todo ese rato decidió mirar al piloto que notoriamente estaba molesto.

\- Explícate... - le dijo el chico a la ministra mirándola fijamente.

\- Explícate tú - le enfrentó la chica con la misma fuerza - eres tú el que se comporta raro.

\- Primero explícame ¿Porqué esta este viejo en un pasadizo secreto al que se llega por tu habitación Relena? - le pregunto claramente molesto. A lo que la chica se molesto más pensando en que el chico había estado registrando sus cosas. - ¿porqué estas escondiendo en un lugar como ese a este viejo? - lo miro molesta, pero su cara detrás del enojo demostraba un poco de preocupación e indignación. Miro al doctor que era testigo de todo, el se estaba riendo de la pelea, algo no calzaba...

\- ¿Entonces... - pregunto dudosa mirando al chico enojado - ¿sólo viste al doctor J? - le pregunto sorprendida y curiosa la chica, provocando que un bote de agua fría golpeara la cabeza del chico que automáticamente se enojó aún más por saber que había algo más escondido.

\- ¿Qué se supone que no vi? – le pregunto claramente enojado, ya no quedaba rastro alguno del frío piloto, sino más bien se estaba controlando mínimamente por ser un caballero que, más que mal, se encontraba frente a una dama, porque de ser Duo el que se encontrará al frente ya le habría pegado, pateado o disparado.

\- Jajaja - se rió el doctor J - me alegra ver que Heero tiene a alguien con quien puede hablar así - comento riéndose de la pelea de ambos, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron - no me equivoque al pensar que este chico iba a volver a este lugar - le sonrió a la ministra mientras el chico aludido volvía a la cara seria nuevamente.

\- Digan de una vez que es todo lo que no vi - dijo indignado el chico haciendo reír al doctor.

\- Este chico no soporta que las personas tengan secretos - comento dejando a la rubia un poco más tranquila.

\- ¿Así que por eso está tan molesto? – se susurro a sí misma y sintió ganas de sonreír, pero lo pensó mejor, ella estaba enojada con él y quería una explicación a su comportamiento, esta vez había decidido mantenerse firme a su disgusto y conseguiría alguna explicación o avance de él – ¡Soy yo la que debería estar molesta! – le recrimino la chica con el mayor enojo que pudo conseguir en ese momento de sus entrañas - ¿Qué fue lo de recién? No tienes derecho de... – le siguió diciendo, pero sus sentimientos de enojo se habían ido al trasto hace unos segundos y parecía que el piloto se había dado cuenta porque la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa confiada que la puso nerviosa.

\- ¿No tengo derecho de...? – le pregunto el chico con el tono burlón y confiado que dejaba a la vista su sonrisa.

\- De hacer lo de recién – le contesto molesta la chica tratando de no mostrar sus nervios, pero después de responder se dio cuenta de lo que podían implicar sus palabras y sólo recordar el contacto con el cuerpo del piloto la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, lo que no paso desapercibido por el chico que sonrió triunfante – Explícate... – le exigió ella con más fuerza, estaba volviendo a enojarse por la confianza de él y por sentirse en desventaja por estar frente a sus ojos azules.

\- Sólo quise quitarte la llave Relena - le dijo Heero con una sonrisa - ¿O es que querías algo más? - se rió el chico sin saber que estaba jugando un juego que ni el mismo era capaz de controlar.

\- Jaja - se rió el doctor - veo que los dos tienen el mismo carácter. Y se tienen mucha confianza para hacer a Heero mostrar esas expresiones - llamo la atención de los dos cortando la conversación - bueno ahora es muy tarde para ocultárselo a este chico, así que vamos a verlo no? - menciono mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca y los otros dos lo seguían en silencio, una vez adentro Relena movió los dos libros necesarios para que la compuerta se abriera y dejara ver el pasillo secreto sorprendiendo al chico.

\- Esta casa está llena de pasadizos secretos - le indicó el doctor al joven - Si pones esfuerzo en aprendértelos podrás visitar a la señorita Darlian sin que nadie sepa jajajaja aunque no todos los pasadizos dan a su habitación - se burlo el viejo a lo que el chico se enojó.

\- Esa entrada se abre sólo por fuera y con la llave - le dijo la chica defendiendose sería - ¿podrías devolvérmela o es que también quieres controlar la entrada de mi habitación? - le pregunto sarcástica. Estaba sorprendida de que el joven piloto fuera tan controlador - Entren antes de que se cierre – les recordó ya más tranquila.

\- Si - ambos entraron junto con ella al pasadizo y esperaron que la puerta se cerrará detrás de ellos, caminaron por unos segundos a oscuras y llegaron a una habitación más amplia en la que el doctor prendió la luz al activar un interruptor que el sabía donde se ubicaba.

\- Pero ¿cómo? - dijo el chico sorprendido al ver a tres móvil suit de pie en la enorme habitación, dos eran fácilmente reconocibles por el chico - Wing Zero - dijo al ver a su antiguo gundam de pie con las alas que el había hecho en su último arreglo. Miro a la chica, lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y el doctor se reía.

\- Sorpresa - le dijo feliz la chica que había olvidado su enojo en medio del camino - Le pedí al doctor J que lo hiciera a partir de tus planos - le menciono casi pidiéndole perdón - la última vez se te quedo en la habitación y cuando lo vi pensé en hacerlo para ti. Se que no es lo correcto para una época de paz, pero por eso mismo...

\- No son de gundamium - le dijo el doctor trayendo a la realidad al chico - no son buenas máquinas para pelear, ya que el sistema es demasiado complejo para el material. Tuvimos que bajar la cantidad de armamento y los depósitos de energía, además de hacerlos algo mas pequeños, pero a cambio pudimos aumentarles la velocidad.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto Heero a la chica que estaba mirando a las máquinas desde la baranda, no podía perdonarse pensar mal de ella o sentirse como lo había hecho hace una hora atrás.

\- Cuando vi el plano en tu habitación, pensé que lo extrañabas, por lo que pensé que sería una buena idea - le dijo como si no tuviera importancia alguna - así que le pedí al docto los otros ingenieros que los hicieran y los trajeran aquí. - Espero unos segundos más antes de mirarlo y continuar, pero no supo que más decir. Él la miraba sorprendido y analizándola, es que una pacifista que siempre se había opuesto al uso de esas máquinas era capaz de tenerlas sólo porque podrían ser un buen regalo para él? No pudo evitar pensar que era el detalle más lindo que alguien había hecho por él en toda su vida.

\- Ya es tarde para mi viaje, debo volver al trabajo en base lunar. - interrumpió el doctor relajando el ambiente - Cuando esta jovencita llego a pedirnos ese trabajo nos sorprendió mucho, pero le debemos el tener algo que hacer ahora, así que no podíamos hacer menos por ella. - se rió el viejo mientras se iba de la habitación - nos vemos en dos días más - se despidió desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos apreciando lo majestuosos que se veían los nuevos suit, el wing tenía varios arreglos, además de las alas con forma de plumas, ahora su cabeza era más estética y su escudo era con adornos blancos brillantes, combinando con sus alas. El Deathsyde que se encontraba a su lado era el mismísimo dios de la muerte, su oz en la espalda y brillos negros que hacían resaltar su armadura oscura, algunas armas nuevas y unas alas de murciélago que se doblaban delante de él en ese momento. Heero sólo quedo curioso de una cosa, ¿hasta dónde llegaban los contactos de la chica?

\- ¿Cómo lo conocías? - pregunto finalmente Heero que ya entendía toda la historia.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, la noche de la fiesta en la academia, te lo mencione en ese tiempo - lo miro, él estaba mucho más tranquilo y eso la volvió a hacer feliz, así que siguió contándole - me salvo cuando atacaron a mi padre, hicieron todo lo que pudieron para salvarlo y me salvó la vida a mi - dijo cerrando los ojos tranquila, él la miro sorprendido, al hablar de esas cosas tanta serenidad, se notaba que ya no era la chiquilla mimada que había conocido alguna vez.

\- Ya veo... - dijo para que la chica no pensara más en esas cosas, mientras que en el fondo se culpaba de no haber sido él el que estuviera ahí para ella en ese momento, pero recordó como en ese tiempo huía de aquella mujer. Recordó su reciente enojo y sonrió al entender porque le había tenido miedo a esa chica desde que la conoció, como esa noche huyo al no poder matarla.

La miro de nuevo, estaba mirando a los suit con una pequeña sonrisa, se veía tan bella como siempre y aún quedaba un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acordó de haberle dado un beso en la oreja y se sonrojó sin pensarlo, tomo la llave que le había quitado y se la devolvió - toma, esto es tuyo - se disculpó con ella de esa forma. Relena simplemente le sonrió y tomó la llave que tenía un corazón en la parte superior.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ti - le dijo ella tímidamente a lo que el chico se rió.

\- ¿Algo más? Ten quedare debiendo demasiado - hizo reír a la chica nuevamente.

\- Toma - le dijo la chica pasándole una pequeña llave un poco diferente a la anterior - es la llave de este sótano, esa abre todos los pasillos cerrados - dijo algo sonrojada provocando un nerviosismo en el chico que desapareció al instante.

\- Es peligroso dar esta llave a alguien - la regaño el chico como siempre preocupándose por su seguridad. A lo que la chica río ligeramente ocultando como siempre su risa tras su mano.

\- Con mayor razón la debes tener tú. - se tranquilizó la chica - tu la cuidarás perfectamente - lo miro confiada a lo que el chico le miro igual aunque algo más sorprendido.

\- Esta bien – finalmente tomó la llave sin evitar rozar la mano de ella al hacerlo.

\- ¿Y vas a terminarlos? El doctor J me dijo que te había dejado varias cosas para hacer con ellos – le dijo algo sonrojada intentando cambiar el tema.

\- Te acompañare a tomar té primero – le respondió después de pensar que en ese momento quería estar con ella más que con esas máquinas.

\- ¡Pero sí te mueres por probarlos! Jajaja – se burlo la rubia mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa haciéndolo sonreír a él también – mejor le diré a Peigan que prepare el té aquí – le dijo finalmente dándole permiso de jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Después de mirarse con la misma confianza que tenían al principio del día, él se saltó la baranda y llego deslizando se hasta los pies de su Móvil Suit en el que rápidamente subió para verlo mejor.

Ella lo vio desde su posición, era muy varonil y le recordaba cuando se conocieron, sonrió una vez más al sentir la confianza entre ellos se había hecho mayor después de la discusión.


End file.
